Choosing Sides
by Mae Liz
Summary: Kitty is convinced by the charming Remy to join the Acolytes. What happens next is anybody's guess! Kimy! Some other lesser couples! Rated M for reasons other than sex!
1. Prolouge

Summary: What would happen if Magneto had gotten word(from Irene of course) that there were going to be valuable additions to the X-Men and that he could stop it? What if in doing so she told him that he could create an unstopable team? Of course he would do it. Now is the time to put his plan into action! Definate AU. Who will these "valuable additions" be? The two he is told of are....  
  
A/N: ok, so this may sound a bit weird. Yeah yeah, three of them are becoming Acolytes. Yeah, it sure does sound weird. So shoot me(not literally). I am going to try this. People always have Kitty and Rogue turn, but why not have them already Acolytes. Oh, and this takes place about 1 year or so before Evo, or at least it starts there...  
  
"The two who will make your team better than Xavier's are Kathering Pride and Rogue, but hurry or they will join him." Irene says looking off as she sits in a chair with Magneto behind her.  
  
"I came for more than that. What will their powers be." Magneto demands.  
  
"Young Katherine will phase and Rogue will absorb memories, powers and life force by skin to skin contact." Irene answers unphased.  
  
"Katherine is living in Illinois, Rogue is under my care."  
  
"Are you sure. I do not wish to waste my time. I want the better team. I will not loose to Charles. I refuse to." Magneto says in a demanding tone.  
  
"Then look toward Pietro and Wanda, there are ways to control her powers. Do you have your other members?" Irene asks.  
  
"Yes. Remy, Piotr and Sabretooth are all I have now. I am still working on getting St. John to join, but I believe that I have him nearly convinced. It shall be easy. Are they still children? I do not want adults. I want children that I can train properly."  
  
"I see, yes. They are around the age of your son and daughter."  
  
"Good. Then they shall be able to help me after all."  
  
"You have the substance that will activate their powers?"  
  
"Yes. That is how I plan on getting them there. Since Charles does so well with his way of getting recruits I will try it, since they are so young."  
  
"Who will you send?" Irene asks him. "Sending the wrong person will scare her, you do not want that. If you scare her she may not join either team."  
  
"I shall send Gambit. He seems to know what he is doing when it comes to any women. Yes, I will send Remy to convince young Katherine. Seeing as how Mystique has given Rogue to you you will send her to me."  
  
"But what of-"  
  
"Mystique sees it my way, or at least she will. You will send her to me, or you will not like the results." Magneto warns standing over her threateningly. "I can promise you that."  
  
"I will see to it that she is sent to you. You must not worry so." Irene reassured him. Magneto then turns and leaves the room.'What am I to do? She is strong willed. She will not go so easily.' 


	2. Decisions and the 'hott' neighbor

Disclaimer: Own nothing! No sue! *sticks out tongue*  
  
Valley-Gurl101- Wow, no one able to compete with me? You're funny. Anyway, there is the problem that I don't know much French so I'm kinda stuck for some of the Remy stuff. I can do the other accents, it's just that the lack of French may take away from how realistic my Remy is! I'm so afraid that that will happen.  
  
Somekindafreaky- Not feeling the Sabretooth/Rogue too much but yet I don't want a pairing that is done a lot. A Kimy is a possibility, but I would need help with the French like I told Valley-Gurl101 above  
  
Lyranfan- I'm glad that you liked it and had ideas for the title. I am going to use Choosing Sides, but you'll know that before you see this.  
  
A/N- I am having huge problems with the French that Remy uses. I used to know basic French, I still know some, but I don't know any of the endearments. Petit, Chere, Bell and femme all seem to be interchangable. So I can't tell what they mean in writing. But I'll try to use them corectly. Darn my lack of Frech! I really need help with that A/N2- I am open to any and all suggestion, comments and criticism and even flames(to a point!). I just wanted to clear that up since I don't write much.  
  
Ch.1 Decisions and the neighbor  
  
"So you want Gambit ta go get some random girl ya picked randomly! Gambit won' just go get some girl, who is dis girl you want so badly?"  
  
"Her name is Katherine Pryde. And you will go get her! I have arranged for you to go move in next door to her, and you will be attending High School with her. It may take her a while to adjust to you. You need her full confidance. And you must use this so that her powers will manifest and so that she will come here. Basically I need her to turn to you when they manifest? But I guess that you can't do it. I'll go find St. John." Magneto turns around.  
  
"Non, Gambit never said that.Gambit can an will. Ya give dat address over an you'll get da girl. How long does Gambit have?"  
  
"As long as you need. You will be leaving tomorrow. I'd say that you will probably be there a month, if not more. Remember you must get very close to her. She musn't suspect anything."  
  
"Gambit knows dis. Gambit can handle de girl. Do you have a picture or must Gambit search for her too?"  
  
"oh, of course, do you think that I am a fool. Here." Magneto hands Remy a card with his new address and a picture.  
  
"She is nice ta look at. Gambit sees no problem gettin de chere's trust. No problems at all." Remy says looking at the picture. "Non, Gambit shall make de chere trust Gambit."  
  
"I should hope so. She must trust you, and frankly I don't care how you make it happen, as long as it happens." Magneto says.  
  
"You're makin Gambit seem like a womanizer and that Gambit is not."  
  
"That is a matter of opinion. I have seen the number of 'women' you bring here. Must I count them? No, there are too many, but it is safe to say at least two a week."  
  
"De ladies love de Gambit! What is Gambit to do? Deny them? Non, Gambit will not do that."  
  
"Just get going, and speak in first person."  
  
"Oui, Gambit will be gone in de morning." Magneto shakes his head leaving.  
  
~Next day 4pm~  
  
Kitty sits on her couch in her living rom waiting for her friends to come over, they had said that they would be over by 4, it was now 4:30. Sighing she went out to sit on her porch and wait. "At least then I won't watch the clock, maybe some new hott guy will decide to talk to me." She laughed to herself and as she opens the door spots the tall perky blond that she had been waiting on. "Where were you?" She asks with no response at all from the other girl. "Like, hello! Katie where like were you?"  
  
"Oh.... Umm... have you like seen your new neighbor Kit? He is so totally sexy. I think that I'm like going to talk to him. Like, totally come with me." Katie sighs. "Trust me like once you see him-"Katie stops and stares silently off the porch to where a man was standing by a motorcycle. He was tall with red hair and had on a trench coat and sunglasses. "I bet he's an athlete. Kit he had to like totally be in College. Like imagine, a total freshman with a like hott college guy. We'd be like totally super popular!"  
  
"He's like hott and all Kate, but he is so probably a player."  
  
"But it doesn't like matter. Oh! Here he totally comes." Katie says not even bothering to attempt and conceal staring at him.  
  
"At least like close your mouth. You'll so totally get the college guy with your mouth like hanging open!" Kitty sarcastically tells Katie.'typical blond. ' Kitty say blinking as the red haired man walks onto her porch.  
  
~Elsewhere~  
  
"Remind me why Ah'm commin here in tha first place?" Rogue asks Irene.  
  
"Because, Rogue, Mr. Lensherr can help you with your skin condition. Remember that I cannot help you as he can. This was our only option." Irene explains as they pull up to a huge metal mansion. Rogue's eyes widen at the size of it.  
  
"Are ya sure we're at tha right place? Ya didn't tell me he was rich."  
  
I know that it's short, but hey, I'm running out of ideas. If you really want something to do and like this then check out the three authors whose stories I've been reading and enjoying. I'm sure they'd apreciate reviews. They are: somekindafreaky, Valley-Gurl101 and melissarxy1! Have fun! 


	3. Date? What?

Disclaimer: ha! I own nothing! Ha! I don't have to pay huge taxes.  
  
Somekindafreaky- I'm sorry that yhou resent that. I should have said typical of her. But I was rushing to get it out there. I can't update this quickly a lot of times because I am in marching band and I am in Honors English, and I need a plot line! I don't have one and not into redoing all the Evo episodes.  
  
Valley-Gurl101- I like mentioning people, but I sat here for almost an hour deciding if I should do it or not. I thought that you may not like and then decided that you deserved it. I would have never guessed that you didn't know some French. I get stuck. But I did get some of the answers I was looking for. I am just praying that a real plot will come to me and I won't have to rewrite Evo episodes. That would suck......  
  
LoneWolf422- Thanks! I needed someone to tell me. I was going insane trying to figure it out on my own. I'm not sure, there may be some Romyness though.  
  
Ch2: Date? What?  
  
"Are de Cheres staring at Gambit or his bike?" Remy asks walking over to Kte then Kitty and kissing their hands.  
  
"Like totally a little of both." Kate teased.  
  
"Ah, Gambit likes a little tease." Remy said taking off his sunglasses and winking at her. "My name is Remy LeBeau, I go by Gambit." He said looking from Kate to Kitty.  
  
"My name is like Kate Bellomy and my friend here is Kitty Pryde." Kate giggled. "Most people refer to us as the Katherine's since we are both named Katherine."  
  
"Ah, such a belle name for two belle femmes."  
  
"So like, where did you move here from." Kitty asked in an attempt to change the subject.  
  
"Nawlins (A/N- if you are from New Orleans you call it Nawlins. My mom lived near there and I was there over New Years)."  
  
"Oh I like totally adore Mardi Gras." Kate squealed. 'And she thinks that this attracts guys? I bet he is getting ready to like run.' Kitty thinks frowning.  
  
"Don't frown chere. It doesn't suit ya." He says placing a hand under her chin to turn her face up. She blushed as he did this. 'Why? I hate hormones. He's just a guy?' She tries to tell herself. Kate laughs linking arms with Remy. "Ah chere, is there somethin that ya want from Gambit?" He asks Kate.  
  
"Yeah, like, Kit and I were just about to like go dancing and like wanted to know if you would totally like to come?" Kate asked.'Not again, that is the third guy that she has asked this month! Please say no!'  
  
"Gambit would love ta. When are ya goin?" 'Gambit can't deny da femmes if they ask for da Gambit. Have a reputation ta keep.'  
  
"In like an hour. Just like meet us here. We'll like so be waiting." Kate smiles and ushers Kity inside. Remy shakes his head walking off of the porch.  
  
~Inside~  
  
"Like what was that Kate?"  
  
"I totally don't know what you're like talking about" Kate says as she goes through Kitty's closet.  
  
"This is like our weekly thing. We just like go out and have fun. Plus you are totally meeting Brandon there. Remember him, you're like boyfriend?"  
  
"Oh, yeah totally, He used to like be the hottest thing, or so he thought." (A/N- think Duncan. That should make it easier)Kate pulled out a pink halter top and a black miniskirt with pink stitching at the seam.  
  
"But we're like meeting Brandon down there!"  
  
"Yeah, so what's your problem? Do you like totally not like Remy?"  
  
"But he's like your date!"  
  
"No, now he's yours."  
  
"What?"  
  
"It's like the perfect opporutunity for the two of us. We can like get to know him and totally go from there. Anyway, Brandon like never dances with me anyway. Plus Kit you're like the most totally awesome dancer I know. You totally have to Kit! We are like the Katherines! The totally most awesome dancers in the whole like town!"  
  
"Kate, he's like so not my type! I don't like know what you are like saying anymore! Have you like gone insane?"  
  
"No, just like put this on!" Kate says handing her the clothes in her hand and shoving her into the bathroom down the hall. "Don't argue!"When Kitty comes back out Kate was in a tight black miniskirt with a red tube top that said can't touch this on the front and she had on a pait or blck knee high stiletto boots. She handed Kitty a pair identical to the ones she was wearing. 'Why me? Why do I always let her dress me up like this?'  
  
~Magneto's base~  
  
"Everyone meet our new recruit, Rogue." Magneto says as he watches Irene and Rogue come out of the car from a second story window. John and Pietro were tring to see around him, but failing miserably. Piotr and Sabretooth just stood there not saying anything.  
  
"Howdoyouknowthatshe'lljoin?" Pietro asks.  
  
"What? Talk more slowly. I can not understand you." Magneto demands.  
  
"How. Do. You. Know. That. She'll. Join?" Pietro asks slowly.  
  
"Trust me, I have my ways." Magnto leaves.  
  
"You're a real ass sometimes, mate." Pyro says playing wirth his lighter.  
  
"who asked you? I don't remember saying anything to you?" Pietro says running off.  
  
"And that is just what I am talking about."  
  
"I heard that." Pietro yells at him from down the hall.  
  
"For the fastest ma alive you sure are a slow one, mate."  
  
I know that it's not much, but that it two updates in not even two whole days! I am on a roll. Anyway, I am going to go and play FF8. Since my darn sister deleted my file! I have over 26 hours on the darn game! Ah! Life is...... (insert negative adjective). Anyway, hope you liked the chapter. If you are looking for some good stories then go to the authors mentioned before or go to my profile and my friend and I have a site that has stories on it. Just click on the link. I'm warning you that the link doesn't go directly to our fics, it goes to the main page. I'm Sango/Kitty and she is Kagome/Rogue. Most of the stories are hers but they are all worth reading. If you're into YYH I recommend The Birth of A Monster! 


	4. Poker and the Deal

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! Hahaha!  
  
Answered Reviews-  
  
Kim-Kagome- you know that I love the reviews, and that I would quit writing if I didn't get them. I still have no plot line. *tear* You left your dog in my car! I had to hide him from the ...... others. I really almost cried when she reviewed me!  
  
Valley-Gurl101-I'm sure that Remy would love to hear that one, but it might go straight to his overinflated ego. Of course I can think of worse people for compliments to go to their ego. I know that Kate is annoying, but I am modeling her after one of my friends (who thankfully has no clue about ff.net!) who is always like that when she meets a hott guy and trust me Remy is hotter than anyone she meets. Oh yeah, and any advice would be great!  
  
Somekindafreaky- I'm glad that you're a fan of Kitty and Kate. I was modeling Kate after a friend of mine, but I am sorry to say that once Kitty and Remy get closer that there may not be so much Kate. I mean come on, who wouldn't be jealous if your best friend got close to the guy you were literally drooling over?  
  
DemonRogue13- I'm glad that you like it. I was afraid that it would be a little too odd for some people.  
  
Melisssarxy1- I have a feeling that the only reason that Remy is even somewhat like he is anywhere else is because he isn't in here much. I have a feeling when he does more than cameo appearances he won't be as true to the show. Anyway, I about died when you complimented it. I never believed that an author that I thought was so accomplished would like it. And yes, the couples are undecided, but I am taking requests.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm going to but Kate's thoughts in bold in case I forget to mark them, and put Remy's in Italics. Oh yeah, and before I forget, I need requests for couples! Since I can't do a vote anymore like I did in truth or dare I am taking all couples. The only thing that I won't consider is a slash! Won't read it won't write it!  
  
Ch3: Poker and the deal.  
  
"Kit! You look great! He will like so totally fall for you in that!"  
  
"Kate! I don't like want him!" 'If I didn't know that you're trying to get him yourself I MIGHT try.' "He's a player Kate. He said that he likes a tease. What does that like totally tell you."  
  
"That you are like an innocent little valley girl." Kate teases.  
  
"I totally didn't mean that." 'Note to self prove her wrong. Kitty Pryde will become more than just a plain little innocent valley girl if it kills me!' "Oh, but you are like so experienced when it comes to guys. Kate this is so trivial. Just like go for Remy yourself. Although I must totally admit I want to know why he calls himself like Gambit."  
  
"Just totally one of the like many mysteries revolving your like hott new neighbor." Kate smirks. "Oh, and you like so totally think I like tell you everything." Kate says laughing.  
  
"Just like shut up! I'm like going to go and put on my like make-up." Kitty sighs leaving. Kate follows closely behind.  
  
"Gambit thinks that you look fine without it, chere." He said walking over to them and bending over to whisper "Mind tellin Gambit a little about all de tings you have done?" to Kate who blushed scarlet.  
  
"How did you like get in here?" Kitty asked Remy.  
  
"Why chere, you think Gambit broke in? Chere, your parents let Gambit in." Remy smirks winking. Kate noticed that his eyes were black on red and linked arms with him.  
  
"Are you like wearing contacs? They are like so cool." Kate giggled.  
  
"Do Gambit's eyes look natural to you?" He asks in response 'No,' Kitty replied mentally,'but then again stranger things have like totally been known to happen. Totally can't think about that. Why don't they quit flirting as if I'm not in the room? In my own house! Note to self: Sit down and talk to Kate at some point about being annoyingly rude to me in my own house.'  
  
"Oh, Rem, I totally have a favor to ask you." Kate said as smiled brightly at him. Remy raised an eyebrow at her warily. "Kitty totally like needs a date tonight and it's like couples night."  
  
"I thought that I like told you Kate, your parents told me that they'd let me in without one. I'm really like-"  
  
"Gambit would be honored." Remy said smirking. Kitty glared at Kate as she released her hold of Remy.  
  
"But Kate-"  
  
"Come on Kit, you'll be totally the only one there without a date and you'll like get to know your new neighbor. Come on, it like totally can't be that bad." 'Yeah it can.' She thought, "You'll be jealous if we even hold hands. I know how you are Kate.'  
  
"Sure, but totally nothing more than friends. You got that Remy?" Kitty asks.  
  
"It is ok with Gambit. But are you sure that that is what you want Petite?"  
  
'Player!' "Yes, that is what I like want. I mean come on, we totally wouldn't want to ruin a friendship that like just started would we?" Kitty asked as Remy smirked at her.  
  
"Like come on you two total lovebirds." Kate grinned. "Let's like go. I really like don't want Brandon to wait."  
  
"We are coming petite." Remy said as he and Kitty(more uncomfortable by the minute) descended the stairs.  
  
~1 hour later at Kate's parent's dance club~  
  
"So Remy, play sports? With your size I'm sure that you could start Varsity." Brandon said.  
  
"Non. Gambit does not have da time ta do that."  
  
"Then what do you do?" Brandon asked.  
  
"Gambit is a pro at poker."  
  
"You like play poker! That is fascinating, isn't it Kit?" Kate asked as they came off of the dance floor.  
  
"yeah, like sure." Kitty said not quite sure why he would brag about poker skills. "But I totally thought that poker was like luck."  
  
"You have not seen Gambit play chere." Remy smirks as she sits down.  
  
'Perfect time to show that I'm not just some innocent Valley Girl!' "Well, you'll just like totally have to like teach me how to play poker sometime." Kitty suggests.  
  
'What? There is like no way that this is like my best friend Kitty Pryde!' "Are you like sure Kit? I thought that you were like totally against like gambling."  
  
"Yeah Kitty. Are you sure that you are feeling alright?" Brandon asked looking at her like he would be crushed if she changed. 'Since when does he care about me? What is going on here?'  
  
"I'm like totally serious. You have like seen the last of the little innocent valley girl Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Hey let's all of us like go back in the back and he can like teach us all." Kate sugests.  
  
"Well if that's all you're doing then I'm out." Brandon says.  
  
"Ok, like see you later. I'll call you when I like get home." Kate says. 'But only if I like go home alone, and if the poker turns out right I totally won't! Who could resist me? Definatly like not that guy, Kit's right. He is a total palyer.'  
  
~ Magneto's mansion~  
  
"Ah'm a what? Now Ah knew that Ah wasn't normal, but ya just fer no reason say that Ah'm a-"  
  
"No, Rogue, I have a reason. Would you like proof?" Magneto asks.  
  
"It had better be good." Rogue warns.  
  
"Oh, it will be." Magneto exits the room and a minute later comes back with Pyro. "Ok. Now Rogue take off your glove and just touch John."  
  
"What? Are ya mad? After ya just told me what Ah could do ya expect me ta-"  
  
"Please just do it Rogue." Irene says calmly.  
  
"Ok, but only for you.If you're tellin the truth Ah'll stay for a while. " Rogue says taking off her glove and reaching out to touch John's bare hand as the room goes silent.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The End..... For now. Longest chapter so far! R/R! 


	5. Games and Kisses

Sorry all, no answered reviews, I'm barely getting the chapter out to you. I'll do something next chapter, I don't know yet.  
  
Ch: 4  
  
"Wow, poker is like so difficult." Kate whines to Remy.  
  
"Gambit knows dis. But Kitty seems ta understand." Remy says to Kitty.  
  
"Thank you. But I think that you have stacked the deck." Kitty accuses.  
  
"Hmm... does the chere have de proof that Gambit did it?" He asks smirking.  
  
"Only the fact that I ALWAYS end up with 4 wild cards."  
  
"Petit, you have great luck. Gambit has never seen a femme with such luck. Do not accuse Gambit of stacking de deck-"Remy starts to smirk but Kate stands up excitedly knocking over the card table.  
  
"Oops, well like forget it, the janitor is like paid to totally clean. Let's play I have never!"  
  
"Umm... only if Remy will play. I am like so not playing alone with you. I remember the last time" 'Yeah! I haven't said like or totally yet! I can so do this! Oh wait, I can't say so either.'  
  
"Gambit agrees. But how does de game go?"  
  
"Well someone says I have never and then say something they have never done and if you have done it you stand up and then they choose who goes next and take their seat while the next person stands in the middle. Ok, let's start."  
  
"I have like never worn stilettos." Kate says after going to stand in the middle. Remy stands up.  
  
"What? Gambit lost de bet. It wasn't Gambit's idea." Kate and Remy switch places. "Hm... this be tough. Gambit has never..... what hasn't Gambit done.... Gambit has never dated another guy." Both Kitty and Kate stand up. Remy switches with Kitty.  
  
"At least we know that you're not gay." Kitty laughs. "Umm... I have never.... Hmm... what haven't I done that one of you migth have...." Kitty grins." I have never had dirty thoughts about anyone in this room."'If Remy answers this right then he isn't such a major player.' Only Katie stand up. "Who were the thoughts about Kate?"  
  
"Umm..."  
  
"Of course they were about Gambit, right chere?"  
  
"Actually, yes. Kit you should know I don't go for girls."  
  
"Of course, that is why I asked the question." 'Maybe I'll go for Remy. He's hott and isn't going for Kate like most guys. .hmm..' "I think that I have to go home now. It is midnight." Kitty says looking at the clock.  
  
"Gambit'll take you home chere." Remy offers.  
  
"Sure, since you live next door why not." 'this be easier than Gambit thought. She is just so trusting. Hmm.. maybe she'll go this week. It'd save me a lot of time, and it would prove to Pietro that Gambit is the ultimate expert on girls.' 'Why am I saying yes? I don't even know him. Oh please be trustworthy! Please! Please! Please!'  
  
-Kitty's house-  
  
"Thanks Remy."  
  
"Anytime chere. Gambit enjoyed taking ya home." Remy bent down and kissed her quickly the walked into his house. 'Did he really just kiss me? I just met him? That wasn't even a date? But I liked it.. what is wrong with me.' Kitty slowly walks inside. Remy watches her stand there. 'She shall be easy to convince. It will be nothing for the great Gambit.'  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
That is the end of this chapter! Yeah! I'm so tired. I'm going to bed! Tonight was the last night for the musical so I should be able to update more and better later, hope you liked it! 


	6. Run to Daddy Pietro!

You all I had LONG answers to your reviews but my computer deleted it or something, and now I can't find where I saved, so you'll have to wait again for my lovely responces. Ha, me have lovely responces, I must be kidding myself!  
  
Anyway, now after the month of waiting.... You finally get more Rogue! Oh, and by the way, I hate to write where something big happens in every chapter. They need to be teenagers! They don't need to fight and everything in every chapter! That gets on my nerves!  
  
"Ah did what?" Rogue asks 'please just don't be dead. Not a good way ta meet new people'  
  
"you have his powers. You absorbed them." Magneto responded nonchalantly(oh I love that word! Back to the story!).  
  
"Ah don't get it. How could Ah have done that."  
  
"I told you, Marie. You are gifted. And Mr. Lensher is the only one who can help you. You told us that if he could prove it that you would try to stay. Now please, just try. That is all I ask. I know that you will like it here. Maybe you will be able to not wear the gloves."  
  
"It would be nice," Rogue says looking at her hands. "but Ah just can't tell ya who is who. What belongs ta me and what ta him. Ah don't like this. Ah just can't explain it to you all."  
  
"That is why you are here, so that I can help you to understand." Magneto says. "Call me Magneto, or Mags as the others do if you so desire."  
  
"But why are ya bein so nice ta me?"  
  
"Because you are in need, and I am the obly one who can help you correctly. No one else can, though they may say differently." Magneto reassured her.  
  
"An just how do Ah know that you're not lying?" She asked  
  
"I trust him." Irene says speaking up.  
  
"Ah guess that that may be enough. But Ah can't promise ta stay long. Ya know Ah can't."  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
"Gambit called." Pyro said to the group "He said that he hasn't had any luck with that shelia Kitty, or whatever her name was."  
  
"Serves him right." Pietro sais "He should know that only I have the kind of charm that every girl goes for."  
  
"Ah don't go for it." Rogue says. "And ain't Ah a girl?"  
  
"Well, yeah. But if I tried I could have you, just like every other girl we all know."  
  
"You're stuck on yourself, mate."  
  
"Well you can't talk. All you do is light things on fire."  
  
"Hey! It's been a week since I even used my lighter."  
  
"Ah find that somehow hard to believe. Ya are always lightin somethin on fire."  
  
"I do not! I only light some things on fire."  
  
"Whatever. Thisconversationisreallyreallystupid."  
  
"Come again."  
  
"This. Conversation. Is. Really. Really. Stupid. Slow enough?" Pietro asks.  
  
"Get lost ya arrogant jerk. Ah'm sick of hearing your mouth for the day." Pietro sped out of the room. "Guess Ah'd better go ta see Magneto. We all know that's where Pietro went off ta."  
  
"You shouldn't get into too much trouble shelia, I've told him worse."  
  
"That is really reassuring." Rogue says rolling her eyes.  
  
I know that that was short, but I have try outs tomorrow and I need to practice! Wish me luck, I'm going to need it! 


	7. Pranks and Fights

Somekindafreaky- I would have to update first to give you the kimyness..... oh wait! That is what I have finally done! Yeah! I hope you appreciate that I am putting off a science report for this! Lol. Anyway, this may be the last update this week... or month( I never know) because I am just suffering from extreme writers block. But this chapter just came to me.  
  
DemonRogue13- thank you! That was greatly appreciated!  
  
Melissarxy1- not the biggest fan of the Rietros myself, but it may end up that way. I need some ideas badly or this story may seriously start to kind of slack off. I am suffering from writers block, but a current event at school has inspired me!  
  
"Remy! That is so funny!" Laughed a pretty brunette cheerleader. Kitty and Kate watched from a distance as Remy said something and sent her laughing off again.  
  
"You are totally so much better than her? Why don't you go and totally save Remy?" Kate suggests.  
  
"Why? To have the whole cheerleading squad and football team pound me into the ground one at a time?"  
  
"No. Kitty, Kitty, Kitty, do you know nothing. She wants Remy. Sarah, the bruenette cheerleader who has stolen every one of your boyfriends since 7th grade when she pretended to be your best friend. The girl who went out with every boy you ever liked. Don't you want to get back at her? I don't think that Remy, being the totally handsome price type, would ever let them pound his 'girlfriend'."  
  
"Where do you get these ideas? Kate, sometimes I wonder about you."  
  
"And I have like totally been wondering where all of you likes and totallys have so gone."  
  
"They are gone for good. Be proud of me Kat. It only took 3 weeks." Kitty smirked.  
  
"Remy is totally loking at you!" Kate whipers jerking Kitty's head toward Remy and the all too flirty Sarah. She was right. Remy was staring right at Kitty, and it almost looked like he wanted her help. "Go over there and like get your man for that oh so flirty cheerleader."  
  
"Um... he's not my man Kate."  
  
"Like he's close enough. He is so totally into you, Kit. I totally saw it when we like met him."  
  
"No, you saw a new guy to grab and then he turned you down without even thinking twice."  
  
"Well, Kit, that was like so totally forever ago. I am so over him." 'I bet. He is all you talk about Kate, can you say denial?'  
  
"Ok Kate, I'll go. But only if you promise to leave me alone about it for a while."  
  
"Totally. Go over and ask him why he like so didn't call you last night after your night out somewhere." Kate smiled evily.  
  
"Where do you get your ideas?"  
  
"Sarah so totally did that to me in 7th grade, remember?"  
  
"Oh.. um, yeah. I didn't forget." And with that Kitty walked over to where Remy and Sarah stood. "Why didn't you call me last night Remy? After the greatest date I have ever been on? "tears stream down Kitty's face as she continues yelling at him. "You told me that you would call me? How can you be so inconsiderate? All that about being serious, was that a lie? Did you lie to me Remy? I feel like I don't ever know you anymore? What did you really want from me Remy?"  
  
"Chere I-"  
  
"No Remy! Not another lie! I don't want to hear anymore from you!" And with that she ran off 'crying' back to Kate who was doing a good job at looking sympathetic and not like she was laughing. Kitty sat back down and buried her head in her arms. He shoulders shaking with her 'sobs'. Kate put her hand on Kitty's back as though comforting her.  
  
"You did what?" Came Sarah's voice.  
  
"Do you have a problem with Remy, chere?"  
  
"Yeah, you just fucking went out with Kitty Pryde! Whore of the whole fucking school! And then you wanted to come to me for a rebound! I am not a bitch to rebound on. You and your little whore will pay."  
  
"You will not touch Kitty, chat."  
  
"Like hell I won't."  
  
"No, you won't." Remy repeated.  
  
"Oh and some demon eyed player is gonna stop me? Had I not seen through you at the last moment I'd have been one of how many of your bitches?" Sarah yelled hands on hips.  
  
"Remy is faithful, chat. Somethin' he doubts that you'd understand." And with that he walked off toward Kitty to go and 'make up' with her wondering the whole time where that scene had come from.  
  
"Hey demon eyes." A jock yelled from behind him.  
  
"Are ya talkin ta Remy?" He asks turning to him and the jock hit him without warning and two more came from opposing directions and a fight broke out. Three against one. The three biggest football players attacked him, but somehow Remy still won, with only a black eye. He had all three down on the ground in under two minutes. The teachers had just come to break it up and all three jocks were down, and they were all asked to leave and to not ever some back. "Mags isn't gonna be too thrilled.''  
  
Short. Actually, long for me. 767 words of the story. Very long for me. Some chapters total aren't that long. PLEASE REVIEW! I beg of you and PLEASE give me some ideas! pouts 


	8. The decision is Piotr and bye Kate!

Melissarxy1: My sister thought that I was crazy when I read your review. I just couldn't stop laughing for some reason. She told me not to fall out of my chair. I am just glad that no one thought that the fight was a little childish.  
  
DemonRogue13: No, sadly they haven't been decided yet. I have no clue what I am going to do. I may just wait to see what makes the most sense.  
  
Somekindafreaky: I think that I am partially over my writers block. But I'm not sure yet. But I have a kinda great idea, or at least the idea sounds great to me!  
  
"You were what?" Magneto asks in a cold voice.  
  
"They jumped Remy. What was Remy supposeed to do, not fight?"  
  
"What did you do."  
  
"Non, not Remy. It was Kitty Pryde."  
  
"I find that hard to believe."  
  
"Believe what ya want, Mags. Remy and chere know the truth."  
  
"Remy, you had better pull through or I am sending one of your teammates down there to help you."  
  
"Non, Remy can handle it."  
  
"Obviously 'Remy' can't."  
  
"Non, you will see."  
  
"So I shall. One week and then I am sending someone down to help you." With that Magneto hangs up.  
  
"Remy will show him. Remy will show them all."  
  
-Magneto's base 1 week later-  
  
All of the remaining Acolytes looked around the room.(A/N- including Pietro and Rogue) "Who wants to go help our errant Gambit?"  
  
"Not meh! Ah haven't even met tha guy!"  
  
"I'm not going to go running after some girl I don't even know." Piped up Pietro. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
  
"Count me out, mate."  
  
"Do I really look that friendly to you?" Sabretooth asks with growl.  
  
"I will go."  
  
"Are you sure? You know what you are going to have to put up with."  
  
"I shall do it for the team, since you are telling us that we need Katherine."  
  
"Good then it's settled. Now I must just tell Gambit who is going." And with that Magneto left.  
  
Later  
  
"Remy has a friend commin tomorrow." Remy says to Kitty and Kate.  
  
"So, what's he like?" Asks Kate.  
  
"Don' really know for sure, he has trouble wit his English."  
  
"Oh, so where's he from?" Kitty asks with a slight hint of interest.  
  
"Russia."  
  
"So what is he totally like?" Kate asks.  
  
"He's quiet. Remy tinks that you'll like him though. He's gonna seem a little tough ta ya, but it's mostly an act." Remy says hoping that Piotr won't scare Kitty, considering he did have that effect on some people.(A/N- Not like I know anyone afraid of hin, but hey. If you are tall, and let's say of muscular build, some people may fear you just at your looks. Then you have to take into consideration that he is quiet...I'm sure he scares someone, and to them scaring Kitty wouldn't be too good.)  
  
"Oh, a tough, and of course totally handsome, Russian guy. I totally can't wait. Kit, I'm spending the night with you."  
  
"No, you're not."  
  
"But Kit-"  
  
"I said no. Kate, I'm putting my foot down."  
  
"But we always-"  
  
"This time I say no! Don't argue with me! I've had it! All you think about is hooking up with my neighbors."  
  
"But Kit-" "Remy believes that chere said no." Remy says smoothly.  
  
"So you just totally turn everyone against me, don't you Kit? Just totally admit it for once in your life. You are always totally hiding behind people!" and with that Kate stormed off and down the street.  
  
"Where did that come from?" Kitty asks no one in particular.  
  
"Remy tinks she's jealous of you chere. You know, a handsome guy like Remy for your neighbor. It's not the first time Remy has made a fille (sp? I know it's wrong. Correct me and/or deal with it.) jealous of another one."  
  
"Oh I bet that you have. I'm sure that you mad a game of it all too."  
  
"Remy be hurt chere."  
  
"Oh? Well, I'm sure that you are." Kitty laughed looking at Remy. 


	9. And her powers emerge

Disclaimer: I don't own anything! HA! Never did.... Never will, except of course, my car! Lol!  
  
Melissarxy1- I love your reviews, not trying to give you a big head or anything! Lol! I look forward rto your reviews like I look forward to your updates. I just thought that I would let you know that. And I really didn't have any ideas about a Kiotr. That would take more work than I'm willing to invest, leaning toward a Kyro, Kietro or Kimy. But the later may not happen, not too sure. Oh, and I didn't really like Kate, so sadly cough cough we may be saying good-bye! evil grin  
  
Somekindafreaky- your reviews are always interesting. They keep me laughing and it's great, just thought that I'd let you know. I don't want any of my reviewers to feel unwanted. I request an update from you! Just so you know, I really want one! Oh yeah, and before I forget I won't be able to read your newest until I read the first story and my finals are Friday and Monday. But I should do well. Not too worried, but it may take a while.  
  
Kagome Rogue Shizoru- I told you I changed it! Ok, I be that you can guess who inspired the kids in this chapter, after you read it of course. I'll give you one guess! And no, it isn't anything that I have already told you b/c this idea just came into my head. BTW, Ashley is mad at you for not responding when she Imed you. I told her that it was probably your mom or dad on your name, but she is still mad!  
  
And thanks to Charice and Demon Rogue, who I couldn't really think of anything to say to, but thanks! Hope you enjoy!  
  
And without further waiting....  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Kitty! Your cousins are coming soon! Get down here!" Kitty's mom calls to her(A/N- I'm kind of modeling her after my mom! And everyone tells my mom everything, so if she's off, sorry, but she has no real character development! Go Figure! Lol!)  
  
"Coming!" Kitty says looking in the mirror one last time.  
  
"Kitty, I thought that Kate would be here. Where is she?"  
  
"I wouldn't know or care."  
  
"Why do you say that?"  
  
"Because she blew up on me and Remy yesterday and she's annoying."  
  
"But I always hear you two say that about each other. She always loves playing with the Jenny and Tami though."  
  
"I know, but trust me, we aren't missing anything. She always fought with Angie anyway. Is Angie coming with them?"  
  
"I'm not sure. No one ever told me."  
  
"oh, ok. If she does I hope that she doesn't bring another boyfriend of hers."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"He spent the whole time with me! And then Angie wanted to kill me. It was 6 months before she would talk to me again!"  
  
"Oh yes, that's right. But you know that she'll act the same way around Remy that Kate did."  
  
"wow, you have yhour argument all thought out mom. Anyway, I don't think that he'll be around today. He has a friend moving in."  
  
"Oh, that's nice. His house is rather big for one person. Did he say anything about his friend?"  
  
"Only that he's Russian. Nothing else really." Right then the doorbell rings. "I'll get it." Kitty opens the door. "Hey Angie!" She says to the tall blond standing on the porch.  
  
"Hey. Long time no see."  
  
"Yeah I know, come in!"  
  
"So, I saw, and heard from your mother about, your new neighbor. I heard that Kate was jealous."  
  
"Yeah, but we're not talking anymore."  
  
"I didn't like her anyway, I told you from the beginning-"  
  
"'That girl is bad news' this isn't a great time for a lecture, Angie."  
  
"Ok, where's your mom."  
  
"Folding clothes in the back. "Kitty walked out on the porch and was tackled by four kids. "Hey! What did I do?" She asked as they started tickling her. "Angie! Get your demon children off of me!" Kitty yelled laughing.  
  
"I don't think so." Angie says walking out onto the porch and laughing.  
  
"Ok, enough piling on Kitty." She says pushing them off and standing up.  
  
"unfair." One of the girls cries. All four Kids had brown hair and blue eyes. And they were two sets of identical twins.  
  
"Jenny! It's not unfair. When you are bigger than me and I tackle you then you can push me off." Kitty say smiling. "Angie how do you put up with this?"  
  
"It's easy after a while. Don't worry Kit, you're bound to have twins one day."  
  
"My mom didn't."  
  
"That's because she only had one kid, you spoiled girl."  
  
"Don't tell my secret!." Kitty looked shocked. "I may loose all off those guys that follow me around!'  
  
"Haha. Kids go in and visit with everyone else." Angie and Kitty watch all four kids as they go in. "I heard that you're new neighbor is interested in you."  
  
"And I heard that you divorced Kyle." Kitty said back.  
  
"Yeah, don't we have an infromative family. Anyway, I came by here today for another reason then to visit with everyone."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I had to ask your mom to watch the kids."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I have to go to New York to see a specialist. They think that I may have cancer."  
  
"But-when-"  
  
"Let me finish. They said that it shouldn't be life threatening since they caught it early. I need you to help your mom. It's been a while since she has had little kids around for any length of time."  
  
"Why can't I come with you? You might need someone to take care of you! Angie I-"  
  
"That's enough, Kitty. No, not right now. Because I would have to enroll you in school and everything and it would be a hassle. Maybe later. I really need to leave nw while the kids aren't looking. Keep them happy, ok?"  
  
"I will. Keep in touch, ok?"  
  
"I will. I'll call at least once a week. I'll tell you how the treatment is going. Be good. They are going to be like the siblings you never had. Take care of them, ok."  
  
"I'll try." Kitty says tears rolling down her cheeks. "I'll try. You just get better."  
  
"Don't let them see you cry, then they'll cry too." Angie says getting into her car and driving off. Kitty just stands there watching nothing.  
  
"What's wrong chere? Anything Remy can fix?" Remy asks walking over later.  
  
"No, it's just that-"Kitty runs to Remy and throws her arms around him crying. After a few minutes he guides her to her porch steps and sits down placing her on his lap.  
  
-30 minutes later-  
  
"Chere, it'll be ok. Remy can promise ya that. She said dat they caught it early." Remy says  
  
"She always says that. I know that they didn't. She was lying. I could see it. She wouldn't have left her kids here if they had caught it early."  
  
"Maybe she jus didn't want them ta worry. Chere, trust her, don't worry." Remy says stroking her hair.  
  
-inside-  
  
"What's kitty doing?" one of the boys asks Mrs. Pryde.  
  
"I'm not sure. Don't bother her, ok."  
  
"Who's she with?" Asks one of the girls.  
  
"That's our new neighbor, Jenny, he just moved in a few weeks ago. His name is Remy."  
  
"What kind of a name is Remy?" Asked the first boy.  
  
"Eric! Stop that! Remy is a nice name. Now all of you get in the kitchen, I think that the cookies are done."  
  
"yeah! Cookies!" They all four yell in unison.  
  
-outside-  
  
"I don't think that I can stay positive, not around her kids at least. They all look just like her. I'm not going to be able to look at them without thinking of Angie."  
  
"It'll be fine chere." Right then they hear the chorus of cookies.  
  
"From the sound of that those kids are going to tear up my house." Kitty sighs. "This is going to be hard. She is going to be in New York and I won't be able to see her."  
  
"Remy has friends in New York. Maybe Remy will ask and see if you can stay with them?"  
  
"I don't think-"Right then a silver BMW pulls up in front of her house and Sarah steps out of the passenger side and goes up to Kitty.  
  
"We have to talk, Pryde." She demands.  
  
"Why would we want to do that?" Kitty asks wiping her eyes and glaring.  
  
"I heard a little rumor that you lied to me when you said all of that."  
  
"Jealous are you Sarah? You know people do have ears."  
  
"I don't see anyone. Oh wait... if you mean that trash that you're currently 'with', he doesn't count."  
  
"Nice way to charm a guy Sarah."  
  
"You little bitch!" Sarah yells going to slap her but Kitty phased through it. "what the hell was that!"  
  
"I-I don't-"  
  
"Great! Now we've got a fucking mutant at out school. That is just gross!" Sarah screams getting back into the car. "You're not welcome here anymore Kitty Pryde." Right then Piotr walks outside  
  
"Looks like you won't be needed at all." Rmey calls out to him.   
  
ok, I'm done with that chpter. I figured that I needed to bring her powers into it about now anyway, actually it was long overdue. That's ok though. At least I am updating. Now I'm going to go and finish my Neptune report! 


	10. Where is Pyro when they could really use...

Can someone think of a way to have a Kyro, Kietro and a Kimy in the same story without having it 100 chapters or something. I need a ways b/c those are the couples everyone wants, and I don't want to make anyone mad. I have nothing against having 3 versions of this though. Tell me what you think!  
  
"Remy.... What.....what did I just do?"  
  
"You phased chere."  
  
"I... I... I don't want to do this right now. I don't need this."  
  
"It's ok chere. Remy knows a place you can go to get help."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Remy's 'friend' Eric Lensherr. We all call him Mags or Magneto though. He's a mutant too."  
  
"Remy, please don't take this the wrong way, but my family needs me now. I can't just pack up and go anywhere right now. Not with Angie gone and her kids here. My parents can't handle four kids. They only had me. They never had more than one."  
  
"Remy's not mad chere. Remy's just trying to help. Promise Remy that you'll come with him when you're ready."  
  
"I will. Sarah can't do too much can she? She can't turn the whole town against me or anything, can she?"  
  
-Later-  
  
"I see I am needed."  
  
"Shut up. Kitty's just being stupid. She thinks that Remy is lying, thast they will accept her. She is wrong, we both know this."  
  
"Yes, we both do."  
  
"She will see Remy is right."  
  
"Not if you keep acting like you are. She may go to Xavier after all. Do not push too hard."  
  
"What do you know. You don't understand what they'll do to her. Remy knows. It's not going ta be good. They'll torcher her."  
  
"I may not know what they do here, but in my hometown they did worse things to me then you can imagine."(A/N- I don't have a clue about Piotr's past. If you do know tell me, please, but don't criticize me! Please!)  
  
"Remy thinks ya haven't seen anything. We're gonna have ta protect her to gain her trust."  
  
"You may be right.  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
Kitty sits on her bed crying. "Kitty?" Her mom says coming into her room. "Kitty, what's wrong? What did they do?"  
  
"Mom... everything is ruined. I can't take two steps without someone pushing me in the mud... or shoving me into a locker... or.. or... I even managed to get Remy into five more fights."Kitty stops and cries into her mothers arms. Right then they hear glass breaking and children screaming. A minute later they smell smoke. "Oh no! The kids!" Kitty says grabbing her moters hand and phasing them through the floor. They run around desperatly in search of the children. Kitty phases them out as the fire engulfes the house. She counts the childres. "one... two...three.... Where's Jenny?" Kitty asks as she looks around frantically. She starts to run for the door.  
  
"Don't chere! Ya can't go in!"  
  
"I have to!" she says running in. She runs in with a towel over her mouth searching for Jenny. "Jenny! Jenny!" she screams  
  
"Kitty! Kitty! Comes a voice from the kitchen. Kitty runs in and sees her nearly surrounded by flames and runs to her and phases through the kitchen wall where she collapses going unconsious . Jenny screams alerting Remy and Piotr who run to the side of the house Remy takes Jenny and Piotr takes Kitty and they carry them to the front of the house to a very relieved and then worried Mrs. Pryde when she sees that both of them hyave passed out.  
  
"Please treat them?!" Mrs. Pryde begs of the paramedics.  
  
"No, she is a mutant. How do we know that the little one is not as well."  
  
8  
  
What will Remy and Piotr do? Hmm? That is the question! Guess you'll have to wait and see! HA! Aren't I evil! Actually I don't have time to continue. I have to go to graduation and play pomp and circumstance for like 4 hours! I know that you all know what it is! So I'm going to be in a bad mood and I wanted good reviews. I had better get them or the story may end! Hahaha! Actually, not. 


	11. Hijaking and Airlifting

Somekindafreaky: I have to say I am somewhat amused that you think that I update fast. You are the only one to ever say that of me. It amuses me. But I did like your review though. I'm just afraid to have too many versions of the same story out there. I'm not sure what I am going to do. How I may set up the Kyro and Kietro is have them sent to get Kitty, sound good to you, or do you think that that would change the story too much? We both know that Pyro and Pietro are nothing like Remy! Well, I guess that Pietro is the more similar of the two. Darn! I would have to write all of that Kate stuff again after I thought it was over! Darn! No, Kate isn't done yet is all that I can tell you.  
  
DemonRogue13: Thanks.  
  
Melissarxy1: I almost got your review too late! I was getting ready to post this and saw that I had a review! That's ok, a lot of times when I review I am half asleep, or asleep. Even when I am posting or writing, but it's ok. I'm just glad that you could review, oh and the paramedics get stupider!  
  
"You will treat them now." Remy says threateningly.  
  
"And a suppose a big mutant like yourself is going to make me?"  
  
"Remy will do more than stop you if you do not do as Remy say."  
  
"Oh, but I'm so scared." Right then Piotr turns his skin to metal scaring the paramedics. "Uh... I'll... see what I can do for you." He says cowering.  
  
"That more like it." Remy says smirking as the paramedics take Kitty and Jenny into the ambulance and begin treating them for smoke inhalation. Right then a fire truck drives up.  
  
"You aren't supposeed to treat mutants!" The firemen all shout.  
  
"Look.... Look at that guy! He...he is trying to...trying to...he's going to kill us if we don't-"  
  
"No excuses!" A fireman yells throwing Kitty and Jenny out of the ambulance. "We don't take threats and we don't help mutants.  
  
"Mutants are people too! They have feelings! They are not exempted out of our constitution!"  
  
"Lady it says all men not everyone, and first of all they aren't men and secondly they are mutants, not people."  
  
"Jake O'Brien I know that you have 5 daughters! I know that you would want them treated if they happened to be hurt reguardless of the conditions. My daughter has done nothing to you! She has never harmed you! She will never harm you! The only reason that you even think that she is any different than before is the fact that Sarah Barrett went out and blabbed to the whole world that she is a little bit dfifferent!" Right then the ambulance drives off with Remy in the passengers side front seat with a charged card to the drivers throat and Piotr in the back threatening the paramedic to help them.  
  
"What the hell! What are they doing?"  
  
"They are helping my daughter. They care, unlike you." Mrs. Pryde says as she turns to watch her house burn. Right then Mr. Pryde drives up. "We're going to the hospital, dear. Kitty and Jenny are both there."  
  
"With who?"  
  
"The guy with the funny name." Eric says.  
  
"He means Remy, dear."  
  
-later-  
  
"Remy, I need to talk to you." Mrs. Pryde says.  
  
"Remy's listenin."  
  
"Follow me, Piotr can continue the fight to get Kitty airlifted elsewhere." They walk to an empty waiting room. "I heard that you know somewhere that Kitty can go to help her with her powers. I want her to go."  
  
"Really? Are ya sure? She might not like it too much if ya volunteer her."  
  
"I know. But I am fully prepared to accept her anger. I trust you Remy and my husband does also. We know that you will take good care of her." Mrs. Pryde says.  
  
"Remy will take great care of Kitty."  
  
"I'm glad to hear that. Now get her out of here. Good-byes are always hard for her."  
  
"Of course Madame." Remy say leaving the room.  
  
-later-  
  
"Land there." Remy says to the pilot of the helicopter.  
  
"This isn't a hospital."  
  
"Look again. It is as close to a hospital as mutants can get." He says pushing the charged card into his throat with more pressure. "Now land or Mags will bring you down."  
  
"I'll land." The helicopter lands and Piotr pulls ourt the stretcher with Kitty on it and wheels it into a room with the doctor Magneto had hired for her. He places her in the bed and takes the stretcher back to the roof.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"So when do we get to meet this bloody special shelia?"  
  
"As soon as the chere recovers."  
  
"And that will be?" Pietro asks.  
  
"Speedy, just because ya have no patience doesn't mean that ya can act like that. All of us want ta meet her."  
  
"Why do you want to meet her Rougey?"  
  
"Ah am not Roguey ta ya! Do ya want drained?"  
  
"No, but do you really think that you could catch me?"  
  
"Yes Ah do. Ah'm sure that tha guys don't want ya buggin 'em."  
  
"I'm sure they'd rather have me 'buggin 'em' than you!"  
  
"Sorry mate, but the Shelia has a point. You're too bloody confident, and too bloody hyper! Settle down a little bit."  
  
"But like you can really tell me what to do-"  
  
"Break it up." Magneto says walking into the room. "remy, she's waking up. Let her wake up to someone she knows." Remy nods leaving.  
  
"Are you sure that you really want them alone?" Pietro asks.  
  
"Mate, I thought that we asked to to shut up?"  
  
-Kitty&Remy-  
  
"Hello, chere. Did ya sleep well?"  
  
"Where am I?" Kitty asks coughing.  
  
"Remember the friend that Remy tol ya about? Well, chere, you mother asked Remy ta bring ya here. She said that it would be good fer ya."  
  
"Oh. Where exactly am I?"  
  
"New York. Remy'd like ta introduce ya ta a few guys on the team here if ya feel up to it."  
  
"No, not really." Kitty coughs some more. She continues coughing until she starts to worry Remy. (A/N- not sure if that would really happen, but we will ASSUME that a coughing fit would.)  
  
"Remy will get you something for your cough." She nods and continues. He walks back to the room that he had been in with everyone else. "She can't stop coughing. Remy promised her that Remy would get her something."  
  
"I have nothing." Magneto says.  
  
"She could pull muscles coughing, mate. The shelia does need something." Everyone looks at him. "What? Do I have a bloody third eye?"  
  
"He's right." Magneto says. "But it should pass. The doctor I hired said that it was best if she did in fact sleep off the effects of the smoke." 


	12. Tell me why

Melissarxy1: Is there something wrong with being harsh? No one in the show was nice to them when they found out that they were mutants and they were denied a lot of things, but I have faith that I will pull through in the end.  
  
Somekindafreaky: ok, you've lost me there. Just tell me what you want from me and then maybe I'll be less confused. Like I said before I can do multiple versions and have these various couples in them. And I have no idea how to do Pyro's accent so that might be at a dead standstill.  
  
DemonRogue13: I was thinking that they did too, but I wasn't sure. But coughing doesn't always mean anything.  
  
I saw Harry Potter everyone! And it was a disappointment in a lot of ways. They changed it too much. It was good, but they just changed it too much for me.  
  
"Chere, no one has anything. They said that Remy should tell you to sleep it off." Remy says as he walks into Kitty's room.  
  
"That's a really smart thing to say. Can I have water or something? My throat is burning. "Remy leaves and walks back in a minute later with a glass of ice water. "Thanks." Kitty says as she starts drinking it. "Remy, can I ask you a question?"  
  
"Anything chere."  
  
"Why was I treated so differently just because I'm a mutant? Was it just me or was everyone against me?"  
  
"No one likes anything different than them petite. They just can't accept that someone else may be different and not bad."  
  
"But I don't understand. It's not like I shoot lasers out of my eyes or I'm covered in feathers. I am normal."  
  
"You are never going to be normal in their eyes. Remy understands what you're going through chere. Everyone knew that Remy was a mutant because of his eyes. It could have been much worse. At least ya can phase away from them. Maybe ya have another power too."  
  
"That'll be a blast. Let's just get weirder as we go on. Are you trying to curse me."  
  
"Non, Remy wouldn't ever do that. Chere, your powers make ya special. Don't ever let the humans tell ya differently. They'll never understand something that they don't have."  
  
"I guess I can't go back, can I?"  
  
"Probably not, and your mother told Remy to take you here and keep ya safe. Trust Remy chere, stay here, with remy's friends. It's not so bad once ya get used ta it.:"  
  
"I will." She starts coughing again and Remy sits down beside her on the bed. Kitty places a hand on his. "Only because you asked me too. You were my only friend when things got tough."  
  
"Remy'll take that as a compliment." They both laugh. "Do ya feel ready ta meet Remy's friends yet?" Kitty nods. "Then Remy'll be right back chere."  
  
-back with Rogue, Pyro etc.-  
  
"Is she feeling better?" magneto asks.  
  
"Yes, she said that she's ready ta meet ya all now."  
  
"Finally." Pietro says as they all walk to Kitty's room.  
  
-Kitty's room-  
  
Kitty looks at the door as they all walk in. "Chere these are Remy's friends. Remy'll let them introduce themselves, but of course you already know Piotr and Remy."  
  
"Thanks mate. My name's Pyro."  
  
"I'm Sabretooth."  
  
"Ah'm Rogue."  
  
"I'm Pietro."  
  
"My name is Magneto."  
  
"Hi everyone." She coughs some more. "My names Kitty Pryde, but I guess that you all already know that." She starts coughing some more. "I hope that you all don't expect me to remember all of your names today."  
  
"But how could you forget my name?" Pietro asks.  
  
"Shut up speedy." Rogue warns.  
  
"Yeah mate, you're not making the best impression."  
  
"Pietro Maximoff always makes the best impressions."  
  
"This will get interesting." Kitty says.  
  
"I believe that it shall." Magneto agrees.  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
"How'd your training go with Sabretooth chere?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. He's brutal." Kitty sits down beside him on the couch.  
  
"Remy could have told ya that. You're bleedin." Remy says noticing three long scratches on her face.  
  
"Oh, yeah. I didn't phase quick enough. I have really slow reactions."  
  
"Somehow Remy doubts that."  
  
"Whatever. What are you watching?" She says looking at the TV.  
  
"Nothin now chere. Remy has better entertainment." He says putting his arm around her shoulders and pulling her closer.  
  
"Oh I bet-"  
  
"Have Ah come in at a bad time?" Rogue asks looking at the two.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"No."  
  
"Whatever. Ah'll just leave." Rogue walks out.  
  
"What did yhou mean that she came at a bad time Remy?"  
  
"Nothin chere-"  
  
"Oh I thought so." Kitty says laughing.  
  
"Kit! Mag wants to see you." Pietro says walking in.  
  
"Ok, I'm coming." Kitty says getting up.  
  
"Need an escort?" Pietro asks wimking.  
  
"I think that I am old enough to walk on my own thanks."  
  
"Come on Kit! I didn't mean it like that!"  
  
"Uh huh. Pietro how many times have I told you no know?"  
  
"Three."  
  
"And how many more times will it take?"  
  
"You can't resist me forever! It's the Maximoff charm."  
  
"More like the Maximoff annoyance. Pietro get the picture, I'm not looking for a guy right now."  
  
"So that means that I still have a chance and that you won't go out with Remy."  
  
"Pietro! Shut up! You don't have the slightest clue what you are talking about do you? I would give him a chance before I considered you!"  
  
"Ah chere! Remy didn't know ya cared!"  
  
"Don't let it inflate your ego too much Remy dear. You're not my type either."  
  
"Remy loves a challenge chere."  
  
"And that is what you'll get if you decide that you want me."  
  
"Remy looks forward to it." Kitty laughs leaving. Pietro follows her. Right then Pyro enters.  
  
"We've got trouble mate!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Mags just told me one of Kit's old friends joined the X-Men."  
  
"Who?" "Some Kate or Kate shelia. Mags told me to come and tell you."  
  
"Kit isn't going to like this at all."  
  
-Institute-  
  
"This is Scott Summers, Ororo, Logan, Professor Xavier and I'm Jean Gray."  
  
"Oh hi everyone." Kate says smiling though looking a little sad.  
  
"Is there anything that we can help you with Kate?" Scott asks.  
  
"Um... yeah. You see I had a friend who is a mutant who came to New York with a man named Remy LeBeau. Part of the reason I came is to find her."  
  
"What is her name?" Ororo asks.  
  
"Kitty Pryde. She left her home about three weeks ago and her mom told me that she came to New York. I was hoping to find her here."  
  
"I shall help you find her in the morning, but for now you need to get to your rooms and go to sleep." The professor wheeled away.  
  
"Come on Kate, I'll show you to your room." Jean says smiling.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"Kitty, I have come across disturbing news."  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Your friend Kate Tyler has moved with Charles Xavier. She is an X-Man."  
  
"Kate? No, never!"  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid so."  
  
"But how? You have to be a mutant."  
  
"She is. She has powers identical to yours."  
  
"So what do you want me to do?"  
  
"Do you really want her here?"  
  
"No. I'm not like her. We've been so close for so long I forgot wh I was. I became what Kate needed me to be and she became what I needed her to be.I think that it is time that we separated for good."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes. Is that all?"  
  
"Yes. You can go now." Kitty leaves and walks back to where Remy and Pyro are. They both look at her as she enters.  
  
"Kate joined the X-Men." She whispers. "How could Kate join the X-Men? After they burned my house how could she join them? How? Why?"  
  
"Because it didn't happen to her petite. She just heard about it. She wasn't even there when it happened. She thinks that it wasn't done by 'normal' people."  
  
"It happens all the bloddy time, shelia."  
  
"How reassuring. So I guess that I'll have to fight her someday, won't I?"  
  
"Maybe." Pyro and Remy say in unison.  
  
"You two are great you know that. You lift me up so well when I'm down." She says walking off in tears.  
  
"What did we do mate?"  
  
"Remy hates to admit it, but Remy guesses that chere can't handle the truth."  
  
"I agree mate, we didn't do anything wrong, but I thought that the truth wasn't supposeed to hurt if it was already this bloody obvious?"  
  
Now you will have to do without me for a week, but I didn't leave you that big of a cliff hanger. I was going to stop after Remy asked Pyro who. That would have been evil. I'll be back from my vacation by Saturday night. So I hope that no one gets too sad, even though I don't think that anyone will miss the updates that much, I didn't want you all to have to wait. Don't you love my plot twists! 


	13. Pietro Maximoff

Hey Everyone! I'm back and if you want to hear about my vacation read this, if not skip it. But why wouldn't you want to hear about my trip? I'm going to do this day by day, some of it is interesting.  
  
Monday: I had to take finals and found out that I got a 65% on my Multi Genre project and then from there we left for vacation. 6 hoursish in the car is not a good thing with three little kids. Nothing really happened on mnday.  
  
Tuesday: Our first day at Busch Gardens(an amusement park. Anyone been to any of them?). My purse was stolen while we were eating lunch. That theif would make Remy look bad b/c they stole it with all 7 of us right there. It was right beside me! I don't know how they managed that, but I would like to know. Basically for the rest of the day I was going to various places that the employees sent me to lost and found. The only bad part about it was that there were two season passes in it.  
  
Wednesday: Our second day at Busch Gardens. That day was filled with weird happenings. But when we got there we went to Lost and Found(the one we searched for for forever) and found out that my wallet had been found! Thank God! And it still had 18 dollars in it! I was so excited. But when my sister and I separated from the little kids we has interesting conversations. She gave me a ton of ideas for choosing sides. One of them was to make the reason Magneto(or Mystique depending) was interested in Kitty was b/c they were related. She said to make Mrs. Pryde Mystique's sister. That completely confused me and then she added that I could have Magneto and Mystique engaged. Not too sure that will ever happen since I don't know anything about Mystique's past or family and I'm sure that it says something. Anyway she'd be related to Pietro and I have plans for them! Maybe if it was just Mystique she was related to. Wouldn't that be a laugh.  
  
Thursday: We went to the beach! I saw the hottest guy ever there! He was hott but he was talking to old women every time I saw him. No chance for me to talk to him, but that is ok. Oh yeah and there was this guy in this little speedo thing that was watching me with his video camera. That was insane. I was so tempted to throw it in the ocean!  
  
Friday: We started out at Busch Gardens again. My sister and I both joked all day about X-Men and I kept saying any variation of "Why can't Pietro be real? This would be so much faster." And my sister is reading choosing sides, though she's not reviewing, grrrr, and she said when we were on the skylift that Remy wouldn't let me fall. Ok, but to understand that you have to understand that she likes to joke and tell me that I am Kitty because I act just like her. It's sad and FYI, that is how I got my penname. Oh, and the entire time we were trying to figure what type of boxers Remy could wear(as you'll see later) that Kitty could make fun of him that he couldn't talk himself out of and that if Kitty told he'd just say something to make himself look great. Mary (my sister) said hearts and I told her that he would probably just say "It's just to show my love for you" or some other bs. But of course Mary also asked me what a git was and I had to tell her that I'm not English I have no clue. But it was funny. I guess that in Harry Potter they call Percy a git.  
  
Somekindafreaky: Language! At least I warned you! At least I didn't leave for months! Good grief! Ok, I would like to commment that you couldn't if you wanted to. I didn't even think that it could have been the X-Men. That is a good idea though. I had intended for it to be anti-mutant whatevers. Even though the Sarah Barratt thing isn't relevant it's funny and I know that I have had irrelevant stuff in my reviews to you so it's ok. Oh yeah, before I forget Kitty's question that she asks herself in a certain someone's room doesn't have an answer yet, I'm stumped.  
  
With much inspiration from Mary and no idea where the last chapter ended here we go! And here is where it will really start to differ from the show......maybe.   
  
"I have found her." Professor Xavier tells Kate the next morning in his office.  
  
"Like where is she? Like where is Kitty?" Kate asks jumping out of her chair.  
  
"It is not good news Kate, your friend Kitty has joined Magneto."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"Another powerful mutant like myself, but one who believes that mutants and humans will never live in peace."  
  
"Why would she like totoally join someone like that?"  
  
"I shall speak with Eric the next time that I meet with him on th e matter. But your friend seems quite content at the moment."  
  
"Only because she can like have Remy totally all to herself." Kate sighs. "So there is totally like nothing that we can do?"  
  
"We could try to convince her that she is mistaken in her belief that mutants an humans will never get along. But I know of a way that you may be able to contact her. One of her teammates goes to Bayville High, which is where you will be going."  
  
"Like who is it?"  
  
"Pietro Maximoff. He is Eric's some and he is both an acolyte and a member of the brotherhood."  
  
"Like what does that totally have to do with finding Kitty?"  
  
"People can help in many ways. Now you need to go get ready forschool."  
  
-Magnetos-  
  
"Kitty" Magneto says.  
  
"Yes, is there something that you need that can't wait because I have training with Sabretooth at 4 which is in ten minutes. Out of curiosity why does he make me get up and ready by 6?"  
  
"He believes that it is part of your training to be able to be fully prepared at any time of the day or night. But what I really came in here to tell you was that starting today you will be attending Bayville High."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"If Pietro attends there why shouldn't you?"  
  
"wow, well thought out. I must applaud you on thinking ahead. How am I getting there considering our normal transportation would be a bad way to make a first impression."  
  
"only Sabretooth is awake, so he'll have to take you since you have to leave in 15 minutes to get there on time. And there is no way that you will be able to get Gambit up since I know that that is what you're thinking."  
  
"Oh he'll wake up. I am not riding with Sabretooth because I have seen him drice. I can guarantee you that I'll get Remy up."  
  
"Have you seen Remy drive?"  
  
"Yes, and he is safer that Sabretooth. I have to pick the lesser of the two bad drivers."  
  
"I must agree there. You have 15 minutes to wake Remy."  
  
"Oh he'll be up." Kitty says as she walks up the stairs to her room changes quickly and then goes down the hall to Remy's room.  
  
"Oh Kit..... don't tease..... ya know what that does ta Remy." Remy says moaning in his sleep.  
  
"Ok, I've come in at the wrong time." Kitty whispers to herself. "I have such a cruel thing to tese him about. But how to wake him up?"  
  
-Xavier's-  
  
"Kate! I'm leaving!" Scott yells up the stairs to Kate.  
  
"I'm like coming!" Kate says phasing through the mansion snd into the garage where Scott was pulling out. "Like thanks for totally waiting on me!"  
  
""No problem, now just get in." Jean says.  
  
I know that it is short, but I only got two reviews for the last chapter! This is really annoying. What happened to my 5 faithful reviewers? 


	14. Kitty?

Somekindafreaky: It may have been funny to you, but he was just nasty looking so it wasn't funny for me. My aunt said that he could have been filming my mom but why would he just tape a view of her back? I'm just glad that you didn't say the purse thing was funny. I swear that that thief was better than Remy. He would have made Remy look like an amateur.  
  
Kagome Rogue Shizuru: Thank ya! Ok, hick moment is up.  
  
I love jelly beans: thanks!  
  
Arielle2: I get that way too. But that is why I always do all of my ff.net on Internet explorer. You stay logged in until you close the program, even if you go offline 100 times.  
  
I still didn't get the one review I was waiting for. And I really look forward to it. One of my main five seems to have given up on me. Is that a bad thing? It is a major hit to my pride in my story. Darn! Guess I'm going to have to forget about the one. But this makes me really sad.  
  
"Remy! Wake up!" Kitty says sitting beside him on his bed.  
  
"Non, Remy be comfortable in Remy's dreams...." Remy mumbles. Kitty sees a glass of water on the table beside his bed.  
  
"If you don't wake up then I am going to pour water on you."  
  
"Chere, don't... be mean ta Remy." He mumbles.  
  
"Ok, here goes... 3...2....1." Kitty pours the water on his head waking up (A/N- yes it's lame but I didn't get any ideas about waking him up from anyone.) Remy throws his covers off of himself quickly causing Kitty to fall off of his bed. "Remy!" Kitty says laughing on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing in Remy's room chere?"  
  
"Trying to wake you up. Good Grief! Remy why are you wearing Cat boxers? It's just a little weird.."  
  
"Ah Chere! Remy is wearin them ta prove that he has a sensitive side. But they look good on remy, non?" Kitty starts laughing again and stands up brushing herself off.  
  
"Uh... I don't think that I want you to take me if that is the best that you can come up with. I'll go wake up Pyro."  
  
"Non, first tell Remy what you need so badly chere." He says wrapping his arms around her waist. "Since you went so low ta wake Remy up."  
  
"Mags wants me to go to Bayville High starting today. And I would like a ride."  
  
"Hmm... Remy think about it."  
  
"Remy! I have to leave in ten minutes! And plus I can tell everyone about your boxers, and I know that you dream about me."  
  
"Remy only has good dreams about you chere."  
  
Uh huh. Somehow they phase 'don't tease ya know what that does ta Remy' doesn't sound like a good dream to me."  
  
"Kit it is for Remy. Besides all of the guys already know."  
  
"Yeah, but I could really torture you with that Mr. LeBeau."  
  
"Remy wouldn't care chere because you'd be near him."  
  
"Ok, now that is just weird. Have you ever considered the fact that I could be dangerous with this?"  
  
"Non, chere Remy thinks that you aren't mean enough." Kitty phases through his arms. "Unfair!"  
  
"Get ready! We have to leave in ten minutes."  
  
"Remy's lookin forward to it chere."  
  
"Whatever." Kitty phases out of the room.  
  
-Kate-  
  
"So the office is like totally down this way?" Kate asks Jean.  
  
"Yes. Just go in and tell them that you're new. Principal Darkholme will know what to do from there and I think that she is expecting you." Jean pushes Kate into the open office door.  
  
"Can I help you?" Principle Darkholme asks.  
  
"I'm new here."  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
-Kitty-  
  
"About time Remy." Kitty says smiling up at him. "I was about to take your motorcycle without you."  
  
"Chere, you wouldn't dare."  
  
"Oh yes I would." Remy grabs her elbow and guides her to his motorcycle. They both get on.  
  
"Hold on chere." Remy says as he takes off.  
  
-Bayville High-  
  
"Who is she?" One girl asks when Remy pulls up to the school to drop Kitty off.  
  
"I don't know, but she is lucky." Taryn says. (A/N-Yes, kind of lame that they would be talking about Kitty, but only Kate knows that Kitty is a mutant.)  
  
"Let's go introduce ourselves." A brunette girl suggests.  
  
"Ok." A blond girl agrees. The four girls walk over to Kitty to try and figure out who Remy is.  
  
"Just tell me that he's her brother. I wouldn't want him taken by the new girl." Jean says.  
  
"Remy! You're going to pick me up, right?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Maybe chere. Depends on how you treat Remy."  
  
"That's cruel. Just agree to pick me up. I don't want to ride with Pietro."  
  
"She knows Pietro? How would the new girl know Pietro?" Taryn asks.  
  
"Maybe she's from that school that he goes to for basketball season." Jean suggests.  
  
"I don't think so. I bet she is his ex-girlfriend. You know how Pietro gets all of the girls." A blonde girl says.  
  
"I don't think so. She doesn't look like a cheerleader." The brunette girl says.  
  
"Ah chere," Remy says, "Remy doesn't mean it. Remy will pick ya up. But you're going to owe Remy."  
  
"Fine, as long as you pick me up." Kitty says and Remy drives off.  
  
"Hi, I'm Jean Gray." Jean says.  
  
"I'm Taryn."  
  
"I'm Melinda." The blond one says  
  
"I'm Sarah Beth." The brunette one says.  
  
"Hi! I'm Kitty Pryde. Can you all show me where the office is?"  
  
"Sure. Follow us." Jean says.  
  
"So, we're dying to know, who was the guy that you came with?" Taryn asks.  
  
"Um... That was Remt LeBeau. I guess that you would just call us friends."  
  
"He's hott." Jean says.  
  
"Oh don't I ever know that one." Kitty says sighing.  
  
"Here's the office. See you around Kitty." Jean says as the four walk away.  
  
"That was weird." Right when Kitty walks into the office Kate runs into her.  
  
"Kitty!" Kate squels happily.  
  
I'm ending this here because I have 103 degree fever. For those of you who don't know within a degree or two they'll take me to the hospital! I shouldn't be pushing it too much. REVIEW! You know that that cute little button down there is calling your name! 


	15. Meeting with Kate and spying on the XMen

Somekindafreaky- It's been 102 three nights running now. So this is day 4 or 5 or something of being sick. I think that it is 5. But I don't have a clue. I'm slowly getting over all of this. How many hours' difference is there in our time zones? I'm in Eastern if that would help at all. I'm just curious because you always review when I'm not online and I'm online most of the day. Is it that big of a difference like night in one day in the other or something?  
  
DemonRogue13- I wasn't trying to put you on the spot. There is still 1 more person who normally reviews and hasn't. I was allowing for people to get sick, but everyone just seemed to stop reviewing altogether except Somekindafreaky and it was just odd and ticked me off. Anyway, sorry to hear about the headaches. My mom gets really bad migraines (but she likes to pull her back out at the same time) and I get them too so I understand.  
  
A/N- anyone ready for another appearance of Sarah? It's coming up soon. I HATE Sarah. She's evil! I have plans for her. Insert evil laugh  
  
Ch14: Meeting with Kate and spying on the X-Men.  
  
"Like oh my gosh Kitty!" Kate says enthusiastically. "I like totally never thought that I'd see you again!"  
  
"I didn't think that I'd see you either. How have you been?"  
  
"Like totally great! Kitty you should totally join the X-Men."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"They are like so great. They totally help you out so much."  
  
'Kate, I'm not interested right now."  
  
"Oh, that like sucks. Well, like I'll see you around Kitty."  
  
-Office-  
  
"Ms. Pryde," Principle Darkholme says. "You do realize that you're out of the district for this school. In fact you're three districts away."  
  
"My guardian believes that it's best for me to go to this school. He says that you'll know how to treat me." Kitty says remembering what Magneto had said to her as she had been waiting on Remy. (A/N- not even I know this one! No clue!)  
  
"And your guardian is-"She stops mid-sentence when she looked at her file. "Oh, I see. So Eric is your guardian."  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
"No, it's just that I know him... very well. Anyway, here is your schedule. Take it and leave." Kitty takes it and walks out.  
  
-Lunch-  
  
"Like hey Kit! You are like looking so totally lonely! Come and totally sit with us!"  
  
"Um-"Kitty was cut off by Pietro  
  
"Hey Kitty!" He said slyly. "Let me introduce you to some people."  
  
"Ok. Kate I'll talk to you later!" Kitty says walking off with Pietro. "Thank you. At least I know that I can count on my teammates."  
  
"Of course you can count on me Kitty I'm-"  
  
"Ok, who were you going to introduce me to, before you go on and on about yourself?"  
  
"No, just saving you from her. There really isn't anyone you need to know here other than me."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"Be friends with me and instant popularity."  
  
"Isn't that reassuring."  
  
-After School-  
  
"You actually came!"  
  
"Did you doubt Remy chere?"  
  
"A little."  
  
"You be walkin home den."  
  
"No Rem!" Kitty says getting on his motorcycle behind him. "You know you wouldn't leave me."  
  
"Remy might, ya never know chere." Remy says grinning mischievously.  
  
"Then I'll just have to make sure that you don't want to." Right then Remy drives off making several girls (including the girls from that morning, DIE JEAN! Oh, that's an idea.....) Sigh loudly.  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"Kitty come in here." Magneto says from his office.  
  
"What?" Kitty asks walking in.  
  
"I have an assignment for you that you will need to prepare for."  
  
"What is it?" Kitty asks mildly intrigued.  
  
"I need you to become an X-Man. you'll have to do serious training with Sabertooth, Remy and most likely Mastermind."  
  
"Why all of the preparation?"  
  
"Why Remy? What could he possibly teach me?"  
  
"I have to agree to a point, but he's a thief and they'll expect you to know some sort of weapon training. They know that my team is good."  
  
'That has to be where Pietro gets it from' "I still don't understand why."  
  
"So that we can know their plans. I also need some detailed information on the members. I'll lead Xavier to believe that you are unhappy. You have to do the rest."  
  
"Ok, appease my curiosity, why would I want to switch from you to them?" She asks. "Or at least give me the reasons you want me to give them." (A/N- I love the word appease!!!)  
  
"Well, tell Wolverine that Sabertooth is a creep, he'll believe that in a second. You'll think of something. You're a smart girl. Tell them you were abused for all I care, but Charles won't believe it if you say that I abused you."  
  
"Ok, but that is really specific."  
  
"I can give you an actual reason."  
  
"Never!" She says in mock shock! 'But I would like to know why I can't just watch them, why do I have to participate? I hate lying, and that's all I'd be doing. You know well placed cameras and mics and stuff."  
  
"Shut up! This is serious. You only have a few months to prepare. Do you really want to know what Wolverine would try to do to you when he found someone who is working with his enemy spying on them? He'd smell you. It'd be like trying to spy on Sabertooth and not get caught."  
  
"Oh, um, yeah. I'll just join them, but I hate this! I thought that Xavier took everyone trained or not?"  
  
"He does, but you aren't going to make us look bad. And Sabertooth likes the idea of you beating all of the people that Wolverine has been training for years if you've only been receiving training for a few months."  
  
"Oh, so this goes back to their feud? Does everything go back to their feud?"  
  
"That really is a stupid question, of course not. Charles and I are friends, to a point. Anyway, you're working with Remy. He has his own assignment. He'll tell you about it. All I told him about you was that you would be joining him because I felt it was necessary for your current assignment."  
  
"You really like pairing me with Remy don't you? Goodness. You sent Remy to recruit me, you make Remy train me, and you are going to make us work, and probably fight, together. Goodness, a person can only take so much of another person." She adds sarcastically.  
  
"Remy or Sabertooth.  
  
"Remy.  
  
"Ok, so be quiet."  
  
"Really, how hard can it be to get information from the X-Men?"  
  
"When you two telepaths, a man with enhanced senses and who knows what else he'll get by the time you get there, we don't know." Kitty just rolls her eyes. "Get out if you are going to be like this."  
  
"Maybe if I didn't have to go to that school I wouldn't be in such a bad mood. Can't you just hire a Tudor or something? I mean Rogue has one!"  
  
"Her powers make it more difficult for her." He says lying. "Anyway, you'll have one when you get back from the assignment."  
  
"Then can I leave now?"  
  
"NO." Magneto says using his powers to force her out and slam his door.  
  
"Harsh."  
  
-Later-  
  
"I can't believe that he is sending me to that stupid Xavier institute." Kitty says as they are all sitting and playing Rummy (despite Remy pleas for strip poker.). "I'm out!" Kitty says discarding her last card.  
  
"Ah hate ta tell ya Kit, but it goes by points."  
  
"And if I see Rummy on the board I'll grab it, don't worry. Remy there are not 6 aces!" Kitty says sending a warning glare at him when she got a glimpse of his cards.  
  
"There's no bloody money mate, quite cheating."  
  
"Remy's not cheating!" Kitty phases his hand out of his hands showing it to everyone.  
  
"Ah swear! Ya know stupid swamp rat, there ain't six aces, and we're not stupid. Kit fix his hand."  
  
"Yes ma'am. Remy! All four aces are down! You are an idiot! You are definantly out to win. Since aces are worth 15 we're taking 90 points off of your final score." Kitty says throwing the 6 aces at him and drawing him 6 more cards. "There, it's fixed."  
  
"Ah'm out. Now count."  
  
"Someone count Remy's bloody cards for him. Ya know he'll cheat again."  
  
"I'll count. I have 225." Kitty shuffles through Remy's hand counting his cards. "Why did you keep face cards in your hand? You're an idiot."  
  
"Remy's hurt chere." Remy says pouting.  
  
"That doesn't work because 1) my backs to you 2) Your score is –45 and 3) I just got told I have to become an X-Man in a few months and we all know Mags has plans. So I may be fighting against you all."  
  
"That's bloody low of him. Why are you going to the X-Men Shelia?"  
  
"From what he told me it's kinda like spywork. But all I've heard about them are bad things."  
  
"Because none of us bloody know them and Sabertooth only bloody knows Wolverine. Don't listen to him Shelia."  
  
"Ah heard tha tanight Mags wants us ta fahght them tanight."  
  
"Sounds like him. I am never going to understand some of the things that just seem to happen here. You know, it's been kind of quiet without Pietro around tonight. Where is he anyway?"  
  
"The stupid bloke switches schools for basketball. He's so bloody arrogant."  
  
"But we all know where he gets it from." Everyone nods. (A/N- I just figured out that if I do the accents right I won't have to say who says what! Yeah! That is as long as I keep what they say in character, even when they are in a big group! Does a happy dance ok, I'm done, I'm tired, I'm still freaking sick for crying out loud! Oh yeah, and Pie switching Schools is for Evan/Pietro rivalry to still live! I had to do something!)  
  
"Ah have ta agree. He has ta be tha center of attention all tha time or he isn't happy."  
  
"But there isn't a question of where he gets it from at all."  
  
-Pietro (Since even the author has no clue where in NY he is)-  
  
"Hey there." Pietro says coming up to what he thinks is a hot girl. "My names Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"I'm Sarah Barrett. I never thought I'd see a guy here."  
  
"Why are you here?"  
  
"Oh, I'm going to be the main model. (A/N- I'm not a model, but if a movie or show can revolve around a person, so can this modeling thing.) They are bound to pick me."  
  
"I'm a judge." (Cough Pietro judge? cough What a nasty bug I seem to have!)  
  
"You know that you'll pick me of course." Sarah says  
  
"Hey you wanna go somewhere after this?" (A/N- Is it just me or does it sound like Pietro to pick up a girl anywhere?)  
  
"I don't know, anything in mind?"  
  
"Wherever you want to go."  
  
"I'll go with you after I make this. I'll be thinking of where we are going after this in the meantime." Sarah giggles walking off.  
  
'How boring. None of these girls are up to speed with me. Boring.... Boring.... Ugly, she's not going to make it.... Interesting hair on that one....' (A/N- I think that that is enough time in Pietro's head to get the picture)  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"Who all is Mags havin ya train with? An let's all jus hope for our sanity, he didn't say tha Swamp Rat."  
  
"That hurts Remy, petite."  
  
"You're gonna live, Ah'm sorry ta say."  
  
"He did."  
  
"Ah'm sorry fer ya. But betta ya than meh."  
  
"I even had to ask Mags if I could learn anything from him and he just said basically he's a thief and you're being trained to be a spy. I am going to ask if he can send someone else. Why send me?"  
  
"Because you can bloody go through walls. He won't send me because he thinks I'm bloody insane."  
  
"He won't send meh cause he'll end up in a coma."  
  
"He thinks that you're trustworthy Kit, Remy would take that as a compliment. The only reason he didn't send Remy is-"  
  
"Cause yer a Swamp Rat." Rogue says causing Kitty to laugh.  
  
"Non, chere quit denying that ya don't want Remy. He won't send Remy because Remy's needed here. Mags got a job fer Remy commin up."  
  
"I like Rogue's idea more."  
  
"No more rides from Remy, chere."  
  
"Hey Rogue, can you drive?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Did no one notice that I was gone? Anyway, Mags has this obsession with sending me to Bayville High. I can tell you some blackmail stuff on Remy."  
  
"Temptin."  
  
"Remy changed his mind chere."  
  
"I knew that you would."  
  
Darn! Only 6 pages! Normally I'd say go me, but I wanted 7! I want at least 6 reviews before I update again! Please? You know that that little button down there is calling your name! "Press me! Press me!" It calls to you. So press it and review! Even if you flame, but I'd probably cry if you flamed! 


	16. Rogue's Gone!

A/N- I am finally back! It has taken me forever, or at least it feels like it, but I am back! You may notice that My Kietro was taken off, that wasn't my fault. They claimed it was a duplicate of the Kimy! I was kicked off for a week! Grr!!! Ok, to the story!  
  
Ch15: Rogue's gone!  
  
-1 week later-  
  
"Remy, why exactly are we stealing this?" Kitty asks when they come to the gates of a huge mansion outside of New York(not Xavier's!). "A ruby? Why on Earth would he want a ruby? Can't he just go buy one?"  
  
"There is somethin in the Ruby Mags wants. But from what Remy hears de Ruby is nearly de size of a golf ball."  
  
"That would make a heavy piece of jewelry."  
  
"Makin plans chere?"  
  
"No, it's just that that is what they are probably going to think that we are using it for. Can you imagine the weight of the thing though." Kitty phases them through the gate and they walk to the outer wall of the building.  
  
"Ready chere?"  
  
"Yes-"  
  
"We thought that we would find you lackies here." A gruff voice says.  
  
"Well Wolvie, Remy and de chere here thought that she could use a new ruby. It'd be pretty on her, wouldn't it?"  
  
"Listen Bub, that ruby belongs here." Logan brings out his claws and Storm and Kate come out from behind a bush.  
  
"Remy go! Let me fight them! You get the ruby." Kitty whispers to Remy.  
  
"Non, chere, ya can't do it without Remy." Kitty glares at Remy.  
  
"If you don't get in there I'm going to remove a part of you that you will miss a lot, and from what I heard is overused. Now get in there and hurry up! I can only buy you so much time!" Kitty says phasing him in.  
  
"That wasn't very smart girl." Logan says gruffly.  
  
"I agree. But who has the better odds? I think that I do. Phasing is better than charging anyway, and he's the thief, not me."  
  
"You've got guts child, it's not too late to join us and leave this life behind."  
  
"Like, Kitty please? I see now that, like, Remy is totally bad and you are like in over your head."  
  
"I can't. If you all want to stop us you are going to have to go through me, and I'm not going easy."  
  
"Who trained you that you can brag kid?"  
  
"Sabertooth mainly, but Remy is training me a little."  
  
"That weakling thinks that he can train anyone? I'll beat you, you just watch me kid."  
  
'Keep him talking, Remy where are you?' "You think that you have bragging rights, that you have anything to prove?"  
  
"Kid, don't even think of pushing me. You don't want to fight with me, cause I won't go easy."  
  
"I don't care. If you want to stop us you have to beat us."  
  
"Kid you're out of your league."  
  
"Probably not, considering you can't touch me if I don't want you to and you don't know the extent of my power."  
  
"Child, don't taunt him. We don't mean to harm you."  
  
"I can't allow you to harm Remy or to stop him. If you want him you have to go through me." 'Keep them talking! Don't let them fight you! Don't let them!'  
  
"You're gettin on my nerves." Logan says.  
  
"Like, let me try, we used to be, like, best friends. Please Mr. Logan, like totally let me try. She like isn't a bad girl."  
  
"One chance."  
  
"Kitty like what are you doing here?" Kate says walking over to her.  
  
"Kate, I don't want to hurt you."  
  
"You can't. I can like phase too. Kitty I thought that we were still, like, friends. What, like, happened to you? This, like, isn't the Kitty I remember." Kate says nearly in tears.  
  
"I'm not that girl anymore. If you want me to switch sides then you are going to have to prove that you know better than me."  
  
"I'll, like totally, beat you in a like fair fight."  
  
"Then I invite you to try as long as your teammates stay back and stay put." Kitty says. 'please don't let her have any training! I don't want to hurt her! Maybe Remy will come out and I won't have to. Hurry Remy! I beg of you! Hurry!'  
  
"They will." Kate says as an astonished Logan and Storm look at each other, and with that they started fighting.  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
Kitty stands over Kate. "I beat you fair and square, but it looks like we both need more training." Kitty says as she helps Kate up. "My advice to you, train without your powers as I will be doing. Use a collar if you must." (A/N- I'm making it up as I go along, ok. I don't have a freaking clue if they actually have anything like that, or I'm just forgetting. Neither one would surprise me at all.)  
  
"What are you talking about kid?"  
  
"They will make it so she can't use her powers. You think living in a house full of guys I haven't used one on them at least once?" And with that Kitty and Remy walk out of the gates.  
  
"What was she thinking. She threatens us, fights Kate and then gives her advice. Logan, that girl may be dangerous. She doesn't seem to care about her team."  
  
"No, she just wants to beat Kate here in a fair fight. I could see it in her eyes." Kate raises her eyebrow.  
  
"Mr. Logan, I totally don't think that I follow."  
  
"Listen Kid, if she didn't want to beat you fairly she would have put more effort into it and she wouldn't have given you advice. Now it's up to you if you will follow it."  
  
-Kitty and Remy-  
  
"What was dat chere?"  
  
"I can't phase through her and she can't phase through me. I saved your butt, swamp rat."  
  
"Ah, so Remy get a pet name chere? Remy just wishes it wasn't the same as Rogue's."  
  
"Deal with it. I repeat that I just saved your butt so I should be allowed to call you anything I want to."  
  
"Remy not complainin. It is a step closer ta an actual pet name. Remy'd like ta know about de fight and how you think that you saved Remy."  
  
"Later Swamp Rat, much later. Right not I'm just tired. Remind me to tell Sabertooth to train me without powers."  
  
-Next Day, Xavier's-  
  
"You did what?" Jean asks Kate.  
  
"The better question is how did you get Logan to help you with it." Scott says.  
  
"I, like, just told him that I totally needed to do it. I think that I have, like, a new rival. Kit's, like good, I'll give her that. She is, like totally, good. She'd have like kicked my butt badly had it not shocked her so much that she couldn't like phase through me."  
  
"So Magneto trains them to use their powers in a fight." Scott says thoughtfully.  
  
"Not Magneto. Sabertooth trains her like that." Logan growls coming into the room.  
  
"How do you know?"  
  
"I saw it in her moves. She moved similar to him. I don't know how that thief fights, so I can't help ya there."  
  
"I'm totally going to, like, fight her again. If I can just, like, beat her and then she'll like join it is totally worth it." Kate says leaving. "And when I, like, get her to join you all are totally going to be nice to her. I don't care if you totally don't like her."  
  
-Magneto's- (A/N- Just so you all follow I'm going to explain something because I was stupid there for a while and I haven't mentioned Rogue at all. In my opinion Rogue and Kitty would become friends just because they are the only girls there. Think about it, girls. Surrounded by a bunch of guys, better yet YOUNG guys, would you or would you not make friends with the only other girl there? I rest my case, I just thought that you would need an explanation, and I may forget later!)  
  
"Hey Kit, I heard that ya called him Swamp Rat."  
  
"Yeah, I did. I couldn't think of anything else. He is so annoying at times. I just want to strangle him. Did he tell you what I threatened to take off."  
  
"No, but Ah can guess."  
  
"I don't remember what all I told him, but he knows that I think that he is a player and not serious with any girl."  
  
"And he's still tryin fer ya?"  
  
"I hope not."  
  
"Ya know ya like him."  
  
"Yeah Rogue let me tell you. I like a guy who admitted to wearing stilettos and who cheated at Rummy when there was nothing to win." Kitty rolls her eyes.  
  
"But Ah also heard that ya had ta fight yer best friend."  
  
"Yeah, I didn't think that it would come to that at all, but something has changed about her."  
  
"Is it de fact that she wasn't all over Remy chere?" Remy asks from the doorway.  
  
"Swamp Rat!" Kitty and Rogue say at the same time.  
  
"Don't sneak up on people."  
  
"How long have ya been listenin?"  
  
"Long enough ta know dat Remy be the topic ya lovely ladies are talkin about."  
  
"Do you ever talk first person?"  
  
"Non, where is de fun in dat?"  
  
"Swamp Rat!" Rogue says. "Do me a favor an shut yer mouth!"  
  
"But that be no fun!"  
  
"My threat still stands Remy. Just get out and let us talk, did you ever hear of privacy?"  
  
"Chere, Remy didn't know ya'll were like that."  
  
"Can Ah kill em now?"  
  
"Of course. I won't stop you."  
  
"Remy knows when to leave. Au Revoir." (I know that it is spelled wrong! Get over it! I just hope that I'm right in it meaning good bye or farewell or whatever, that is what I am more concerned about though)  
  
"He is finally gone! I didn't think that he would ever leave! He is so annoying!"  
  
"But ya know ya like em."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Hey Rogue!" Kitty says as she knocks on her bedroom door. "Rogue?" Getting no response she phases in and finds a note on the bed addressed to Magneto. "Magneto!" Kitty says running to his office.  
  
"What are you here for?" Magneto asks annoyed.  
  
"I found this."  
  
"Did you read it?" He asks reading the note.  
  
"No, I don't read anything that isn't meant for me to read. And since it says Magneto it wasn't for me." Magneto takes the note from her.  
  
"You need to stop spending so much time with Remy, you are starting to sound like him. Anyway, it seems that Mystique has taken Rogue."  
  
"What?" Kitty asks in disbelief.  
  
"Yes, something about being her guardian and going behind her back. I need you at Xavier's badly now. I must know if he is involved. You must go soon, I fear that we won't see Rogue for a very long time."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"She wants one of you to join her before she will even consider releasing her. I doubt that that will happen."  
  
"I'll join her."  
  
"You can't."  
  
"Why can't I? Nothing says that I can't? I'll do it for her. You basically are in control of her group right? She does listen to you?"  
  
"Not always. She will once I'm done with her though."  
  
"Why can't I go? Send Pietro to Xavier."  
  
"Great idea, I'll send Pietro to Mystique, I know that his allegiance is to me. Yes, he's the best choice. Kitty, train harder, I am only giving you a little while longer before you must leave."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Don't mouth off to me! Get out!"  
  
-Living Room-  
  
"What be wrong chere?"  
  
"Rogue's gone."  
  
"Ah, Remy didn't notice yet. Chere liked ta avoid Remy."  
  
"It's funny how no one notices. It just makes me wonder if anyone would miss me."  
  
"Chere of course-"  
  
"Just shut up Remy. I'm going to go out for a while."  
  
"In dat new car yer mom got fer ya?" (A/N- Remember that I said that she was the same age as she was in Evolution and I just set it back a year. I'm just a little bored. Anyway, a car would make it easier for her to get home and she goes home on the weekends I just never mention it. Just because I skip it, because I am trying to concentrate more on the plot.)  
  
"Yes, in that new car my mom got for me. I'll see you around." Kitty says leaving. She drives to a park and just sits in what she thinks is an empty area, but soon finds out that it isn't.  
  
"Hey Kit-Cat!" The familiar annoying voice of Pietro says as he approaches, and Sarah was holding onto his arm! 'Sarah Barrett! What was she doing here? In New York?'  
  
"Hey Pietro, can I talk to you alone for a minute?"  
  
"Sure." He says raising an eyebrow and they walk out of Sarah's earshot.  
  
-5 minutes later-  
  
"So she was in charge of burning down your house?" Pietro asks unsure of what to say.  
  
"Yes, I got a letter from my mom last week." Kitty says to a shocked Pietro. "Do what you want with her, but I'm just saying don't bring her near me."  
  
"Suddenly I just decided that she isn't worth it and that I think that she is hideous." Pietro says smirking.  
  
"So I'm not going to have to kill her for messing with my teammate?"  
  
"No, not at all. Who are we talking about again?" Pietro says as he walks away.  
  
"Thank you." A few minutes late Kitty hears the high pitched wailing of Sarah as Pietro breaks up with her.  
  
"She turned you against me didn't she! She did it! That fucking slut turned you against me!"  
  
"She's not a whore." Pietro says defending her. "She's my teammate and I am choosing her over you."  
  
"What you're fucking going out with her?"  
  
"No, I'm choosing being her friend instead of being anything at all with you."  
  
"You owe me Pryde." Pietro says as he passes Kitty on his way out of the park.  
  
-Rogue-  
  
"Let meh go!" Rogue screamed at the guards. "Ah'll drain ya Ah swear!" She screams.  
  
"Calm down girly. We're not gonna hurt ya." One man says.  
  
"Yeah, we just wanna have a little fun."  
  
"What do ya want? Ah'll kill ya if ya touch me."  
  
"Ah! I ain't scared at all." One man says putting his hand on the side of her face. A few seconds later he falls over.  
  
"Lock her up quickly! She's worse than the other one!" A black haired woman yells. "And don't touch her skin!"  
  
HAHAHAHA! That's the end of this chapter! I know that my writing style changed a little bit but I am mad at Fanfiction.net! AH! I'm not going to type what I am thinking because I am sure that no one wants to hear me rant! And I actually have no clue what I am doing her, once again I ask for 6 reviews! I'm not stupid enough to get myself kicked off either. 


	17. Sarah again?

Kagome Rogue Shizuru: Thanks for uploading that last chapter for me. I did decide to do the twin thing. This is how we want Melinda to be. Sarah is the real her and Melinda is what we want her to be, you know honest and uhh....umm.... not annoying?  
  
DemonRogue: Thanks.  
  
PyroSprite: I don't really update that fast. I was kicked off for a week b/c they claimed the Kietro was a duplicate. Can you say stupid?  
  
I would like you all to know that Josh Groban is the greatest and I love his songs and that is what I was listening to when I was typing this! He's great! I love the CD!  
  
Ch16: Sarah Again?  
  
A/N- and before you are thinking "6 months later? She'd be at Xavier's already!" Don't even think that. I am going kind of along the time line with Evo. I am not doing past Cruise Control though because I didn't see all of the episodes. That is where I will go off on my own. Right now it is after Speed and Spyke. We all know what happens in the episode. I had Pietro switch to the school with Evan for basketball because I was stupid enough to put him at Bayville High to start with, and plus he is the kind of guy who would switch for the better sports team. Anyway, the only reason he is with Mystique is because Mystique has Rogue. He hates her in the show anyway, so it fits here. So here are all of the teams just so you know and don't have to think too hard.  
  
X-Men: Kurt, Kate, Logan, Storm, Xavier(of course) and Evan  
  
Broody: Lance, Blob, Toad and Pietro (the whole gang! Sorry, got carried away for a minute, but Pietro is still really a little bit of both Acolyte and Broody)  
  
Acolytes: Kitty, Rogue(still kidnapped), Remy, Pyro, Sabertooth, Piotr, Magneto(of course) and a surprise!  
  
-Six Months later-  
  
"I just can't believe that you guys live here all alone." That oh-so- familiar- voice says as she curls up against Pyro on the couch.  
  
"Remy thinks that chere won't be happy when she sees you here." Remy says.  
  
"Oh, she lives here too? I should have known. Not everything can be perfect, can it?" (A/N- we all know that she wouldn't like it if Kitty or Pietro came in. I'm sure that she's still mad at Pietro. If you don't know who it is you need to think, and it shouldn't need to be very hard.)  
  
"What are you bloody talking about Shelia?"  
  
"Kitty and I don't like each other. She was always a total bitch to me, especially if she saw me around Remy."  
  
"Remy don't remember it dat way at all."  
  
"Bloody get off of me!" Pyro says pushing her away.  
  
"HeywhatamImissingoutonguys?" Pietro asks but stops dead when he sees Sarah.  
  
-Driveway-  
  
"That is Sarah's car! Damn! Magneto has a ton of explaining to do!" Kitty parks her car and storms inside. "Eric Lensherr!" Kitty screams storming into the room that all of the Acolytes were currently playing poker.  
  
"Yes?" Magneto asks feigning boredom.  
  
"You have to choose between Sarah and I. It's me or Sarah and I refuse to stay in the same house as her."  
  
"Kitty, but why-"  
  
"She is the reason that my house was burned down, the reason that my family nearly died. Do you really want to know all that she did to me? She nearly killed my four younger cousins, my mother and me! She had me taunted and thrown into lockers, and anything else that they could throw me into!"  
  
"I did not!" Sarah squealed as she scooted closer Pyro as if for support. Pyro pushes her off of the couch entirely. "But why are you-"  
  
"Bloody shut up Sarah! I'm trying to listen to Kitty you bloody moron."  
  
"Kitty why are you saying all of this?" Sarah asks crying.  
  
"You know what you did, so don't give me that."  
  
"I swear that I didn't do anything! Where did you get that? It was Melinda my twin sister who did that all along!"  
  
"Oh yes, blame it on your twin."  
  
"But she is a mutant too, she's here, she'll tell you. She manifested the fire!" (A/N- If you have read the book or seen the movie sphere that is the power I am giving her. She can manifest anything that she thinks of or that she dreams. Just imagine if some people had that power. My sister told me that Orlando Bloom would be standing in my room instead of just being on my wall. Ok, back to the story.)  
  
"Oh yes, but I really did though." Melinda says coming in her brown eyes narrowed. "You always were the one that did everything but blamed it on me. I never had a problem with Kitty, it was always you. I think that it is about time that the truth came out ,sister dear, before you really regret it." She sits beside Pyro causing Sarah to squeal again.  
  
"Listen here Sarah." Kitty says standing by where she was sitting on the floor. "You dating Pietro was one thing, I told him the truth and he made the responsible decision."  
  
"Of course I did."  
  
"Remy thinks dat you should have kept your mouth shut and not said a word."  
  
"And I think that it would be smart of you to both shut up before I go off on you too. Sarah the point is that I don't want you here and I know that at least Pietro and Remy will back me up. I don't want to be your teammate. Go to the Brotherhood or to the X-Men with your lies! They aren't needed here."  
  
"Now Katherine! Explain all of this to me! I do not need a rift in my team!"  
  
"I'm bloody siding with Kit if Sarah will leave."  
  
"I'll side with her too, even if it is going against my sister."  
  
"So will I." Piotr agrees. "There is no rift now that we are all on her side."  
  
"She is the one who told everyone when my powers manifested. She was behind my house being burned down."  
  
"But I paid for it to be rebuilt, and even in better condition than it started out in."  
  
"And we are all thankful for that, but how do you think that my family would have survived if not for my powers? She nearly murdered six people!" Kitty voice raises the entire time. "You will accept her after that?"  
  
"Kitty, you aren't making any fucking sense." Sarah says twirling her hair.. "You're just mad that I got Remy in the end." Sarah says walking over to a confused Remy.  
  
"Don't even try to taunt me with claims that aren't real." Kitty says slapping her and causing her to stumble and crash into the wall.  
  
"Jealous?" Sarah asks after a minute when she gets up brushing herself off.  
  
"Never."  
  
"I think you are."  
  
"Remy thinks that she isn't because chere knows that Remy would never do that to her." Remy says walking over to her  
  
"Kitty, Sarah and Melinda follow me." Magneto says getting up and leaving the room and the three girls follow him to his office. "Sarah, please explain this to me since I have already heard from Kitty."  
  
"Kitty was always cruel to me! She was always stealing my boyfriends and trying to ruin my reputation." Sarah cries.  
  
"Honestly Sarah, tell the truth for once in your life."  
  
"I am."  
  
"Funny thing is that I remember it differently Sarah."  
  
END! HAHA! Aren't I evil! Actually I have this all written, but I want 6 reviews before I post! HAHAHA! And I am evil again. Lol. I'm going to have to start putting something else down here. And you all know that that pretty little button down there is calling to you! The sooner you review the sooner I update. The sooner I update the sooner Rogue comes back. Actually I know when she's coming back, but you all have to review to get her back! 


	18. Bye Bye Sarah

A/N- The only reason this is going up now is that 1) it was already typed and 2) I was begged to put it up. If someone actually admits to reading my stuff for an hour and a half straight then I usually feel bad for making them wait. Plus a new person reviewed me! Yeah! Maybe I'll get another regular reviewer!  
  
Ch17: Bye Bye Sarah!  
  
"I remember it as you always taking my boyfriends and as you always making my reputation horrible. Sarah you slept with four of my boyfriends! And I bet that you tried something with every one of those four guys in the poker room."  
  
"Yep, she did." Melinda says seeing Sarah start to tell another lie. "Don't lie."  
  
"You are so annoying!" Sarah says. "And you are so fucking wrong. Every one of them asked me to come to them at night and then you destroyed that by your manifestations."  
  
"Kitty get those four idiots in here. in here." Magneto orders.  
  
"Yes sir!" Kitty says jokingly saluting. "Wait, you just called Pietro an idiot and you sent him to Mystique?"  
  
"Quit that and get them now. I swear that you are spending too much time around Remy."  
  
-poker room-  
  
"Hey guys, Mags wants you."  
  
"We're almost done here shelia."  
  
"And Remy's winnin."  
  
"And I bet you're cheating." Kitty looks at his hand. "Yep. I knew it. Now let's get in there unless you all really want me in prison for murdering Sarah, and you know I won't phase out. I did the crime and I'd do the time."  
  
"We'recomming! Youaresoannoyingsometimes! Youbigwhinner!"  
  
"Quit that! Just get in there! He is your father after all! Aren't you supposed to be the obedient son?" Kitty teases.  
  
"SometimesIhateyou."  
  
"I know that you love me, now get in there."  
  
"The only one who loves you is Remy." Pietro says slowly and then runs out of the room.  
  
"He is one weird guy." Kitty says following.  
  
-Mags office-  
  
"What really happened?" Magneto asks the guys after they all come in and sit down.  
  
"She came into my bloody room! I was asleep and I wake up and she's trying to lay in bed beside me!"  
  
"Remy had to beat her off with a stick, literally."  
  
"No details LeBeau." Pietro says.  
  
"Remy's not like dat now."  
  
"Ok, let's get back on topic." Magneto says. "Piotr?"  
  
"She tries to come in. I had to scare her out and put a dent in my wall to prove it."  
  
"See Mags, she's a bad influence." Kitty says.  
  
"I am not!"  
  
"Yes you are! What do you think that you are doing here anyway?"  
  
"They recruited me." Sarah says smirking.  
  
"Actually shelia, we bloody came for your sister, but your parents made us bring you along."  
  
"See Sarah, I told you that no one wanted you." Melinda says half asleep.  
  
"Ok, the point here is that we need to choose who we are keeping. Kitty or Sarah? Do we need phasing more or flying?"  
  
"Kitty." All four say at once.  
  
"Even Kitty-Cat wanted her. He told Remy that he'd rather be around the Wolverine than her. And dat is sad. Remy thinks dat he'd throw a fit he she stayed. He called her 'the big baby'."  
  
"What did you fucking do to them Kitty? They all fucking liked me until you fucking came into the room, what did you fucking do to them? What did you fucking do?"  
  
"None of them liked you in their rooms Sarah, can you just accept that? Can't you just learn your lesson? Have you not figured out that not all guys want you?"  
  
"I have learned my lesson, but that isn't true."  
  
"For some reason Remy doubts dat you learned a lesson at all."  
  
"Maybe not every guy wants me at first Pryde, but after staring at your ugly ass for as long as they have I am sure that they would all want me. They just haven't gotten to know me."  
  
"What ass Shelia? You don't bloody have one."  
  
"Stop this this instant!" Magneto says but no one hears him.  
  
"Remy," Sarah says walking over to him and running her hand over his chest. "Last night you told me that you love me. I just wanted to let you know that that was the best night of my life."  
  
"Sarah! Get out!" Kitty screams as she goes to hit her but Sarah flies into the air.  
  
"You can't touch me little kiddy Kitty!" Sarah taunts from above her.  
  
"Don't let her get to you chere." Remy says smirking. (A/N- Hello! I'm sure that if he didn't notice that Kitty liked him before now he noticed now!)  
  
"Oh I plan on getting to her." Kitty says as she begins walking on the air to get to her.  
  
"How? What is this?"  
  
"My powers?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I went home my powers went berserk, and when they went back to normal I accidentally discovered this one."  
  
"I'm still better than you Pryde." Kitty smacks Sarah causing her to fall from the air.  
  
"Looks like you can't control your powers Barrett." Kitty says lowering herself and Sarah runs from the room. Kitty puts her hand on her forehead as she sways slightly. (A/N- If the swaying doesn't make sense now it will make sense by the end of the chapter. Poor Kitty.) "I think that I am going to bed. I'm really tired. It's been a long day." She phases out of the office and goes down the hall.  
  
"Chere?" Remy asks walking up to her. "Chere, what's wrong? Remy knows dat something's wrong."  
  
"there's no use lying to you. Angie died. Her funeral was yesterday. That's why I went home for longer than normal. Remy, not even Mags knows."  
  
"Chere." Remy walks over and wraps his arms around her when she starts to cry. "Don't cry. Dat's why you wanted Sarah out so badly wasn't it?"  
  
"Yes.....I couldn't look at her and not go back to that day..... I just needed her gone. Remy, I'm sorry for doubting you." Kitty says between sobs.  
  
"Dat's alright chere. No harm done. Remy's just glad dat ya came back."  
  
"That's sweet. Good Night Remy." Kitty says phasing out of her room and continues down the hallway.  
  
-Mags office-  
  
"What was wrong with her?" Magneto asks.  
  
"Her family is havin trouble and Rogue not bein here ain't helpin."  
  
"Bloody Hell mate. Can you at least make up a reasonable excuse? We know that that isn't it."  
  
"We're not stupid Remy." Melinda says. "You can't fool us with that."  
  
"Non, Remy ain't lyin. Chere is havin family problems and Rogue's gone, plus your sister ruined her day."  
  
"Remy, quit beating around the bush." Magneto says. "What did she tell you? I can't have her like this to send her to Xavier."  
  
"Who says dat de chere tells Remy anything?"  
  
"Remy," Melinda says sighing. "it's written all over your face. You're concerned about her and you know it. Will it hinder her?"  
  
"Remy don't think it will for long. Just give her some space. She'll be needin it." Remy says walking out and down the hallway.  
  
=========  
  
End! And the story starts to wind to a close, or is it just the pre-Kimy winding to a close? That is all decided by your votes! HAHAHAHA! Do I need a pairing with Melinda? Does Sarah need an X-Man or a Broody? Will she become an X-Man or a Broody? Hmm.... That is just some of the things that I am thinking about. 


	19. A new member to both the Brotherhood and...

CH18:  
  
Melissarxy1: I had to bring Sarah back, I just had to, but I wouldn't say she's gone for good, just for now. I wouldn't like her either if she was my sister. I would have to agree that he doesn't like many people, but calling her a big baby does fit.  
  
Rogue07: Kill Sarah? I would never! Actually that would interfere with my plans. Torture Sarah yes, Kill Sarah no! My mom doesn't kick me off, I do all of my hours of reading at night, when it's rude to call. That way I know I'm not keeping someone from calling about something important. It did shock me that you begged me to update. I was just shocked, that is probably the best way to put it.  
  
DemonRogue13: Revenge is sweet, isn't it? Kitty and Sarah aren't done fighting yet. I have plans.  
  
Kagome Rogue Shizuru: Maybe a little more than 2 cents, huh? Not sure where I'm going from here. That's a lie!  
  
===========Moooo==========  
  
-Brotherhood Boarding House-  
  
"What do you want?" Lance says opening the door.  
  
"I heard that this was a house of mutants." A girl says with her head lowered.  
  
"What of it? You're wasting my time and getting my floor wet!"  
  
"I can't help it that it is raining." The girl says in a whisper as she raises her head. "I was kicked out of the my home. I am a mutant just like you and I have come to join your team."  
  
"You'll have to ask Mystique."  
  
"Lance can actually get a- Sarah?" Pietro says when he sees her.  
  
"Pietro? How did you get here? You were just-"  
  
"Why are you here Barrett?"  
  
"Yes, why indeed?" Mystique says coming to the door. "Let her in you idiot and give her something to dry off with. She's the girl I saw go to Magneto." Lance steps out of her way and Sarah enters.  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"Don't thank me. I know that you're the one who flies. Two former Acolytes on my team. We'll beat the X-Men for sure. Why were you kicked out?"  
  
"That idiot Kitty Pryde just doesn't like me, she told them all that I was evil."  
  
"Are you willing to fight her?"  
  
"Yes. Always."  
  
"Then you're on the team. Lance show her to a room."  
  
"We don't have a spare room."  
  
"Don't question me."  
  
"Follow me." Lance says with a smirk. Lance leads Sarah upstairs as he wraps his arm around her waist.  
  
"Oh, that is just gross yo." Toad says.  
  
"And that is coming from someone who eats flies." Pietro says.  
  
"You two need to settle whatever it is now. You're father isn't in charge here."  
  
"Whatever. Youknowthatwhenitcomesdowntoitheis."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"You heard me."  
  
"You're not worth my time."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Maybe it was a bad idea to send her with him. That is the fifth time that the whole house has shook. Pietro! Go stop them!"  
  
"I'mnotgoinginthere."  
  
"Yo, no one understood that." Toad says.  
  
'Then you go!"  
  
"NO way yo! I don't need to see that!"  
  
"Blob! Get in there."  
  
"I don't think that I want to."  
  
"Can no one do anything in this house? You all are worthless!"  
  
"Would you really want to see Sarah OR Lance naked?" Pietro asks. "If you want to I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"Why are they naked?" Blob asks.  
  
"For a reason that you will never be privileged enough to know, and if it ever happens, don't tell me." Mystique says leaving the room.  
  
"That was harsh yo."  
  
"Butthesamegoesforyou."  
  
"Man, why do you talk so fast?"  
  
"Because I'm quicksilver! I'm the fastest man alive and the one man no woman can resist."  
  
"We didn't need to know that yo."  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"You told them! So you just went and told them everything that I told you?" Kitty screams at Remy.  
  
"It slipped! Remy didn't mean to! Really he didn't."  
  
"Oh, so what all has slipped? Can I trust you with anything? Have I ever been able to trust you?"  
  
"Dat's all dat slipped! Ya can trust Remy!"  
  
"Oh really, because I don't think that I can."  
  
"Ya can trust Remy chere. Remy only told Mags because dey wouldn't let Remy leave if he didn't tell."  
  
"What did you tell them Remy? Because I've heard all sorts of things."  
  
"Dat ya were havin family trouble and dat not havin Rogue wasn't helpin ya."  
  
"So you didn't tell them that she died?"  
  
"Non, chere Remy would never, ya have his word."  
  
"I don't believe you. Piotr came to me and said that he had heard that my cousin had died. Now is this just luck that he guessed? I don't think that it is. I think that you told."  
  
"Chere Remy ne-"  
  
"Are any of ya'll home?" Rogue says as she comes down the hall.  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty says as she attempts to run through Remy but she runs into him and he falls on top of her. Remy pins Kitty's legs with h is body and her wrists with one hand on the floor above her head. "What are you doing? Let me up!"  
  
"Non. Chere you have ta believe Remy, don't phase." He says giving her a sincere pout.  
  
"I don't know, what? Why should I believe you?"  
  
"Yeah, why should she Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Rogue!" Kitty says phasing through Remy and running up to Rogue and hugging her. Rouge pushes her off roughly causing Kitty to land on the floor.  
  
"What do ya think that ya are doin ta meh? Ah don' wan' ta be touched by ya. Ya're just a lackie, just lahke tha Swamp Rat there."  
  
'What? Rogue, what did they do to you? Where have you been? Why... it's me! I haven't changed! What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothin. Ah jus' see tha truth now, an that is that lackies get nowhere, unless it's with other lackies."  
  
"What? Where is this coming from? Rogue you know that you don't mean that! None of us are lackies here! I mean... sure the Brotherhood are, but we are Mags A team, we aren't them!"  
  
"What do ya mean by that ya ugly-"  
  
"This isn't you. I won't believe it! No, I can't!" Kitty says as her eyes start to fill with tears. "This isn't you..."  
  
"Get used ta it. Ah just came fer my stuff." And with that Rogue storms out of the building with a bag in hand.  
  
"Is it just me or was that too much of a Southern accent?" Kitty asks Remy after she leaves.  
  
"Remy agrees, though Remy didn't see dat at first."  
  
"I thought that she didn't have that much of a Southern accent, I have to admit that I'm a little lost. I'm going to go and track down that idiot who dared call me a lackie, push me, and not even mention a word about where she has been for six months? I don't care if it is her or not, but Remy, we'll just have to finish our fight later." Kitty storms out of the mansion and into her car driving off. (A/N- Remember that she is a year older her than in the show. I know that it is confusing. I just thought that I would remind you of that.)  
  
-Later-  
  
"Kitty, you're finally back." Magneto says greeting her.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To tell you to pack and get to the X-Men tomorrow."  
  
"Why so soon?"  
  
"I heard about Rogue. I believe that it would be best and it gives you an actual reason to leave."  
  
"Whatever." Kitty says walking to her room.  
  
-Poker Room that night-  
  
"Bloody hell mate! Quit making her bloody win!"  
  
"What did you do this time?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Remy never does anything! Remy not dat dumb."  
  
"I think that you bloody are. She's not even talking to you and you sat beside her."  
  
"Why is everyone talking about me like I'm not here?"  
  
"Because we're being mean to Remy and telling him that he's an idiot. I think that his ego could use it after the way my sister was all over him making it bigger."  
  
"Fair enough." Kitty agrees. "I have to go to Xavier tomorrow, Magneto says that I have a real reason."  
  
"Why does anyone have to go there?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Because Mags thinks he's up to something and he wants to know for sure." Kitty says. "But don't worry, I had to ask too. I thought that they were friends. Do any of you think that I look capable of lying to a telepath? Royal Flush." Kitty says laying down her cards.  
  
"Remy thinks so. Royal Flush also."  
  
"How am I supposed to bloody know? I guess that if they don't send you packing then you'll have convinced them."  
  
"Anything is possible. But I don't think that Remy is going to enjoy you being gone." Melinda says.  
  
"Remy ne-"  
  
"Don't lie. You wouldn't want you nightmares to suddenly manifest would you?" Melinda says with mock seriousness.  
  
"I think that Melinda is going to like me being gone. If you want a chance with Remy go for it."  
  
"But I thought-"  
  
"Only in his imagination. We're just close friends."  
  
"For now." Remy adds.  
  
"Active imagination on that one." Kitty teases causing everyone to laugh. "Remy will live. None of you will miss me after I'm gone."  
  
"Don't say that Shelia. We'll all miss you."  
  
"Of course you will. You just like teasing Remy about me."  
  
"You bloody caught me! Full House."  
  
-Next Morning Xavier-  
  
"What made you decide to actually join the X-Men?"  
  
"Just all of the guys just never accepted me." Kitty says between sobs. "And I can't live that kind of a life, I can't live a lie. I want to do good. I don't want to be evil."  
  
"I think that she fit in here Charles." Storm says. "Even though she was one of them I believe that we'll have a great new team member in her, and isn't it you that says that your doors are always open?"  
  
"Yes I suppose so. Welcome to the X-Men."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"And if you ever need to talk, we're here for you." Storm says. "Now I'll show you to your room and then we'll introduce you to everyone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
-10 minutes later-  
  
"Everyone," Xavier begins, "This is Kitty Pryde, the newest member of the X- Men."  
  
"Kitty!" Kate squeals causing Kitty to smile. "This is Kurt Wagner, Jean Gray, Scott Summers, Evan Daniels and Mr. Logan, but you already me him."  
  
"Hi everyone."  
  
"You're an Acolyte," Logan says "I bet you're just spying for him."  
  
"Mr. Logan!" Kate says. "That is totally mean! I like can't believe you!"  
  
"I've had a bad day, good night everyone." Kurt says bamping to his room.  
  
"That's a cool power." Kitty says, "so what is everyone's power?"  
  
"Well, I phase."  
  
"I'm a telepath, but I also have telekinetic abilities."  
  
"I can shoot optic blasts from my eyes."  
  
"I shoot spikes from my body."  
  
"You just can't kill me, I can heal anything." Logan says almost as a warning.  
  
"Mr. Logan, she isn't even going to like try to kill you."  
  
"Can't be too sure about any member or Magneto's team, old or otherwise." Logan says leaving.  
  
"Magneto's team?" Scott asks.  
  
"Yeah, they recruited me right after my house was burned by anti-mutant humans or whatever they call themselves. I didn't know that I was even going there. I was nearly killed in the fire and my neighbors, who just happened to be Acolytes, arranged for me to be taken there while I was still unconscious."  
  
"So you had no choice." Jean says.  
  
"You could put it that way. They saved my life. My mother told me later that had those two not acted when they did my cousin and I would both be dead." Kitty says her voice dropping to a whisper."  
  
"Like what happened? They were totally fine last time I talked to my parents."  
  
"Angie died. The funeral was just a couple of days ago." Kitty says sitting down and starting to cry. "One of the reasons that I decided to leave them was because I know that she wouldn't be proud of what they were making me do, and there was never any time alone."  
  
"It'll be ok, we'll take care of you here." Jean says sitting beside her. "Won't we?"  
  
"Sure." Evan says rolling his eyes.  
  
"Evan!" Kate says. "Don't like treat her like that. At least you're like not the newest anymore."  
  
"That doesn't matter." Evan says leaving.  
  
"Don't mind him, he just isn't used to tears." Jean reassures her.  
  
========Moooooo=======  
  
Anyway, that's it for this chapter of Choosing Sides. There was Remy bashing, Lance bashing, even Sarah bashing. What is it with me and bashing? Hopefully it's just a phase! Ugh! This is going to suck because I hate Jean and Scott. They are so annoying. Now the only question is how can Kitty report to Magneto without Logan knowing? Hmmm.... I guess that you all will have to wait and see. 


	20. Dating, friends with benefits or still j...

Rogue07- I know that it wasn't Rogue. Think about motives though. Why would Mystique pose as Rogue? Can you think of a really good reason? I have one, oh do I ever have a good reason. And I know that Kitty was mean, but everyone fights and she didn't want anyone to know anything, she told Remy that she hadn't even told Magneto. When I had it written on paper she made him promise not to tell anyone, but I changed that. Oh yeah, and this update is so that you can have good cliffhangers to think about for a week and hate me! Lol.  
  
Ch19:  
  
"Tell me again why we have to do Danger Room sessions?" Kitty asks Logan as his hand goes through her.  
  
"To train! Quit whining half pint! You need more training than the rest of them."  
  
"Thanks a lot! I just love the confidence."  
  
"You can't afford any with those half-wits that 'trained' you." Logan growls.  
  
"Thanks. What did I ever do to you?"  
  
"Remember six months ago kid?"  
  
"Oh that? You still can't be mad over that!"  
  
"Yeah I can. They never gave it back, and you expect us to accept you? Even if they did then I still wouldn't."  
  
"What if I told you that I could get it back for you?"  
  
"They wouldn't let you back in there."  
  
"There you go doubting me."  
  
"Prove yourself to me."  
  
"So if I get that ruby and give it to you you'll trust me?"  
  
"I wouldn't go that far."  
  
"Then what can I go so far as?"  
  
"I won't think that you're spying."  
  
"Then I'll do it. I'll leave now, before they know that I have come here."  
  
"That won't work. Sabertooth will smell me on you."  
  
"He won't be there, he is preparing something or other. Last I heard he's gone for a few months."  
  
"Then go. You have until morning."  
  
"I can do that."  
  
"How are you going to get in?"  
  
Kitty rolls her eyes. "I'm going to wear a low cut shirt and walk right on in," Logan glared at her "trust me, just a little bit, I'm not asking for too much so soon. They will all be playing poker downstairs. I play a few hands then claim that I am going to go to bed. Instead of going to bed I go into Magneto's office and take it off of their hands so to speak."  
  
"And if they see right through it?"  
  
"Trust me, I know what I'm doing. I know one of them wants to be more than friends, and that will help me a lot. "  
  
"Rule one, don't count on other people."  
  
"I know that one. I'm not counting on him, I'm using him. And why am I not going to the survival camp with the others?"  
  
"Because I am going to train you. You need this more. That can come later."  
  
"Whatever. I'm leaving. I'll get you that thing if it kills me."  
  
"It just might if my scent is still on you when you go in there."  
  
"You are making it sound like something actually happened." Kitty says raising her eyebrow and walking out. "I'll just tell anyone who asks that you attacked me. Sabertooth will believe it!"  
  
-Later-  
  
"I can't believe that I have to drive to that out of the way place!" Kitty says in frustration as she pulls out of Xavier's school. "I wish Magneto would just live closer. An hour of driving just to get the stupid thing! Why do I need his trust anyway? I'm going to have to request a better job next time." It starts pouring outside as Kitty is saying this. "Just great. Now it will take longer."  
  
-1 ½ hours later-  
  
"Finally!" Kitty says parking her car and walking toward the mansion.  
  
-Inside-  
  
"It's too bloody quiet without Kitty."  
  
"Remy agrees."  
  
"I think that you just need to quit moping. Maybe they kicked her out." Melinda says cheerfully.  
  
"Remy can only hope dat dey did."  
  
"You are so pathetic Remy. Maybe I want a future as a spy? I'm gone for a few days and you want me back already."  
  
"Chere." Remy says smiling. "What are ya doin back so soon?"  
  
"Logan sent me to get that ruby." Kitty says yawning. "I knew that you all would be playing poker."  
  
"But Remy didn't think he'd ever see ya in dat shirt."  
  
"This was the only way I could convince Logan that I could get in. I told him simply that in a house full of guys this shirt would get me in. Plus I said that you all probably hadn't noticed that I'd gone." Kitty smirks.  
  
"I'd let you in Shelia."  
  
"I wouldn't. I'd lock you out." Melinda says smiling.  
  
"I would only hope. Where's Piotr?"  
  
"He went somewhere with Magneto. So we're the only ones here."  
  
"So I see that you all decided to play poker."  
  
"Of course Chere. Remy loves cards. So how's the trainin dere?"  
  
"The idiot treats me like a baby, it's going to get old soon. Well, it actually already has. He holds back on me and I hate it, I don't want him to hurt me or anything I just don't want to know that he's holding back."  
  
"Why are you complaining? It should be a breeze for you." Melinda says.  
  
"Should being is the key word. Sabertooth would have a blast smelling Logan on me right now, as I was assured that he could by a furious Logan as I left. The guy wakes me up at four this morning and just decides to 'train' me until like three in the afternoon. Well, needless to say, I was mad. The others all got to go to some survival camp or something. They got to challenge the Brotherhood and I had to stay at the mansion."  
  
"But ya always stayed here all tha time chere."  
  
"By choice, Logan made me and worked me to death. What happened to all of the chairs in here?" Kitty asks noticing that there were only three chairs.  
  
"Mags took them. He has taken most of the stuff out of here." Melinda informs her. "I would tell you to sit, but there is nowhere in the whole place."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Some project or other. He won't tell us. He's probably moving us for some unknown reason."  
  
"Bloody hell! He's afraid that between you and Remy that you'll tell Kit and Xavier will find out. He doesn't want him to know."  
  
"Remy would never tell anyone." Remy says.  
  
"Sure. I bet I could get you to tell me." Kitty says sitting down on his lap.  
  
"What do you think that ya are doin chere?"  
  
"Sitting down. There isn't an extra chair and I didn't think that you would mind."  
  
"Kit, you might just be giving him ideas." Melinda warns.  
  
"That's ok. It's not like I'm going to see any of you for a very long time."  
  
"Mags wanted ya ta take this." Remy says handing her a cell phone. "He said ta tell ya that that was how he'd talk ta ya. He wouldn't call ya directly, he'd make one of us do it."  
  
"Well if you, Pyro or Piotr call me I'm going to cover it up by saying that you're my jealous overprotective ex-boyfriends. They'll like that. Kate will just about die because I never had a jealous or overprotective boyfriend that she knows of. This'll be fun." Kitty says almost as an afterthought.  
  
"Remy don't think it will be."  
  
"That's just because you don't want to be the ex-boyfriend."  
  
"Can you two stop that already? It's kind of annoying. Could you get a room or something?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Jealous anyone?" Kitty asks. "I couldn't even if I wanted to. If I get too close to any of you Logan will smell it for sure. Damn him. Why does he have to be able to smell anything and everything?"  
  
"He's just like tha Kitty-Cat."  
  
"Remy, you're cheating again." Kitty says.  
  
"Ya always catch Remy chere. Remy can't get anything past ya."  
  
"Yeah, you're just always cheating. I'm getting that ruby and going back to the training from hell. Since we know that the second Sabertooth walks in he'll smell Logan's scent. Both of them are so stupid!" Kitty says phasing into Magneto's office and phasing the ruby out of a locked drawer. Kitty walks back down to the Poker Room. "Bye everyone. I'm going to go get wet again."  
  
"I thought that Kitties don't like water, Shelia."  
  
"Some do and some don't. Anything that I really need to know before I go?"  
  
"Other than the fact that Remy is going to whine all day and night, no." Melinda says laughing at Remy's hurt expression.  
  
"All de femmes hate Remy, but Remy will walk ya out."  
  
"Ok." They walk out the front door and Remy walks her to her car. "What is Mags planning?"  
  
"Chere ya know that Remy doesn't know."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"All Remy knows is that Magneto wants you to loose when the time comes to sort winners from losers or somethin like that."  
  
"So basically I'll get a call when you know more?"  
  
"Dat's all Mags told Remy, but Remy will call ya anytime."  
  
"And Xavier will get suspicious, well I'll see you later then."  
  
"Are ya really just going ta walk out on Remy without even a kiss good bye?"  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Ya wouldn't chere." Remy says pouting.  
  
"Oh yes I would. If only you knew how cute and resistible that pout really is."  
  
"How can ya resist Remy?"  
  
"Remy... nothing is going to work out now. I have to pretend that I am on the opposing team."  
  
"Chere ya never told Remy that ya trusted him, at least tell him that before ya go."  
  
"I do trust you, more than I actually want to believe. I was just so mad. I'm sorry, I had no right. I just didn't want anyone to know. You did what you had to, I should actually be thanking you. You looked out for me. You've done more for me than I deserve, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Non, chere. Remy thinks that you're worth it all."  
  
"You're sweet. Maybe you are more than I deserve." Remy bends down and kisses Kitty but is surprised when she kisses him back. A minute later they hear clapping from the doorway of the mansion. Kitty blushes brightly but Remy just smirks.  
  
"Never say dat again."  
  
"So are you now just friends with benefits, actually dating or are you just still talking?" Melinda asks from the doorway in an amused tone as Pyro laughs behind her.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"So this is where you took that fucking gothic bitch." Sarah says excitedly. "They'll never look for her here."  
  
"No, I suppose that they won't look for her at all."  
  
"What are you fucking talking about? Kitty will be out for your blood if she ever puts two and two together."  
  
"No she won't. My act convinced her to join the X-Men."  
  
"What? Now I have to fucking put up with her?"  
  
"Rest assured she won't come near Lance, she's got other interests."  
  
"You think that I fucking care about him? I'm just using him."  
  
"Oh really? From the way that the house shook I'm not so sure that he got the message."  
  
"Whatever. Like what are your fucking plans for Rogue?"  
  
"Oh you'll see, you'll see very soon."  
  
======  
  
ok, I'm ending it here. A Kimy cliffhanger and one with both Sarah and Rogue. Hmm.... This can only mean one thing. I have a lot of explaining to do! HAHAHAHAHAHA! What is the opinion out there on the Kimy? Dating or talking? Can they afford to be dating? What do my loyal readers think? This one was really long for me! Be proud! Over 1900 words! 


	21. Answers

Rogue07- How Dare you! Lol. I'm great at making people mad, aren't I? I'm not sure where Remy and Kitty are going exactly. It would make it harder on her to not be around him, but you also have to remember that Kurt chases Kitty for a kiss in On Angel's Wings and I'm planning on having her in the X-Men then still. I'm not sure if I'm going to have Rogue with anyone. I was considering a Rietro a while ago, but I'm not really a fan of that couple.  
  
Melissarxy1- you may not want to encourage me to drag it out. They could never end up together. But then again, imagine if they were dating and it comes around to Day of Reckoning, that will make it harder if she's still with the X-Men. Ok, that's all I'm saying about that. I'm not going to come right out and say it but it has something to do with Wanda. Not directly, but indirectly, and I'm sure that you have it at least partially figured out.  
  
DemonRogue13- I'm glad that you liked it. I'm here to please! Lol!  
  
KRS- OMG! I can't believe that you said that! That is just a bit much. That is never going to happen! You'll have to read the sequel! Lol! There probably won't be a sequel. I am getting tired of writing this! Grr!  
  
I've decided I'm going to make Remy use more French. If it gets a little French heavy I apologize in advance. I just like the google translator. This summer sucks. There is nothing fun to do. In 17 days Band Camp starts for me. I am hoping to have this story finished by then. It may not be though. If it isn't the updates will be fewer and farther between.  
  
===================  
  
Ch20:  
  
"Ask mon chere."  
  
"I'm not sure if I should even answer that. I know the answer Remy wants."  
  
"Jamais!" (A/N- Never!) Remy says smirking.  
  
"I'm just still not sure if I know what I want." Kitty says softly.  
  
"Remy will wait. Dere's no rush mon chere."  
  
"If anyone else hears you say that they'll get suspicious. I'm an X-Man remember?" Kitty teases.  
  
"A what?" Remy asks causing Kitty to laugh.  
  
"You know, that's almost believable. I'd better go, it'll take me over an hour to get back. I hate rain."  
  
"Remy would offer ya a ride, but yer car would still be here."  
  
"Yeah, I'd be there in about ten minutes. I'll admit this, I will miss you." Kitty says laughing.  
  
"And Remy will miss ya chere."  
  
"I would hope so. Just don't whine, please. I don't want anyone mad at you."  
  
"Remy will try, but just for ya."  
  
"I feel so loved."  
  
"Ya should."  
  
"Only here. The X-Men don't care, but it's not like I can expect them to, I really have to leave." Kitty gets into her car and drives off.  
  
-Institute 1 hour later-  
  
"Where's Kitty? She's missed all of they fun." Scott says sarcastically.  
  
"Quit that." Jean says.  
  
"She probably went back to her old team." Evan says.  
  
"No, she is running an errand for me." Logan says.  
  
"A what?"  
  
"I was proving my loyalty." Kitty says walking in. "There's your ruby." Kitty says throwing it at Logan.  
  
"Half-Pint I never expected you to bring it. I'm impressed."  
  
"You should be, now can you stop calling me a spy?"  
  
"For now. There's still the point that you helped steal it and that you defended him and pissed me off."  
  
"It's called loyalty for your team. If I had been on this team and did that while someone else did their job they were there to do you'd congratulate me."  
  
"She has a point." Storm says. "Logan I was there too, the poor child was forced, do you think that she would be here if she did that on her own? Do you think that she would return it if she was proud of stealing it?"  
  
"You never can tell."  
  
"Logan!" Kate says. "Trust her, we, like, have no reason not to."  
  
"Prove it." Logan says walking out of the room.  
  
"He'll never trust me."  
  
"Give him time. He just doesn't trust anyone at first." Scott says.  
  
"That's reassuring." Kitty says smiling.  
  
-Later that night-  
  
"Hey Kit?"  
  
"Yeah Kate." Kitty says in the darkness of their shared room.  
  
"What like happened between you and Remy?"  
  
"Nothing. He's sweet, I think that he is the only one who cared." Kitty says trying to make her time with the Acolytes seem awful, when it wasn't.  
  
"What did, like, the rest of them do?"  
  
"They were just awful, I don't know how to explain it."  
  
-Xavier's office-  
  
"I don't trust her Chuck, but this is the ruby."  
  
"Let's just see how this works out. I can't read her mind because of her mental blocks. She either went through something traumatic or Eric had her trained when he believed that she would remain my enemy. If you think it through there are many reasons he could have had her trained."  
  
"Quit giving her excuses. I don't think that she belongs here."  
  
"Then where would you have her go?"  
  
"Anywhere but here."  
  
"Time will tell her true intentions, but I believe she is here because she wants to be and because she felt left out living in a house full of older men."  
  
"How do you know his team?"  
  
"I saw that much of her memories. They seemed to be cruel to her. Sabertooth actually tried to hurt her a few times in his 'training'. She was beaten badly. It seems that many things happened there." (A/N- ok, training with Sabertooth wouldn't be easy right? I don't think so. See the right things and you see a physically abuse teammate!)  
  
-2 weeks later- (A/N- this is after Grim Reminder, I didn't want to write it since I haven't seen it in a while and everyone knows what happened anyway. Now Kitty has Logan's trust. So it is around Asteroid M)  
  
"Hello?" Kitty asks as the cell phone that she was given rings.  
  
"Hello chere. It's Remy."  
  
"You woke me up."  
  
"Remy's not sayin sorry. He hasn't heard from you in two weeks."  
  
"First person, not third."  
  
"Oh... right. Everyone has been wondering about you. We keep waiting for you to walk in the door."  
  
"Hopefully that won't happen."  
  
"Hey Kit- oh, you're on the phone. Who is it?"  
  
"My ex-boyfriend. He calls to bother me a lot. He wants to know every detail or my life."  
  
"The jealous overprotective sort of ex-boyfriend?"  
  
"You guessed right."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"So what has happened?" Remy asks.  
  
"Nothing." Kitty leaves the room looking for privacy and ends up sitting on the roof of the institute. "Well Kate and I are roommates. It's convenient."  
  
"Does she still talk about Rem- I mean me?"  
  
"No, I had to make her think that you were evil or something. It was weird. I don't think of that way at all."  
  
"Merci. We know the new plan."  
  
"And it is?"  
  
"I can't say exactly. But when they come to challenge you, you have to loose."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"That's part of the plan."  
  
"You're making no sense. How can me loosing even be part of it?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Just get her report!" Pyro says behind Remy.  
  
"What is he going on about?"  
  
"We need to know what's going on."  
  
"Everyone here likes me and even trusts me, except for Evan. I get the feeling that he'll never really trust me."  
  
"How can someone not like you?"  
  
"Quit that! What do you need to know? I haven't been able to do anything for you."  
  
"Hmm..."  
  
"Don't even start thinking. I just know that I'll hate the result."  
  
"Re- I wasn't going ta say anything."  
  
"Give me the phone. Shelia, what have you found out?"  
  
"Nothing. But you all heard what happened didn't you?"  
  
"Yep. Kitty-Cat told us himself. He said that you held your own against Wolvie."  
  
"Yeah, well that is all that has happened."  
  
"hmm... Kitty-Cat also told us that your training has slipped. He said that Wolvie should have been no problem."  
  
"Yeah. He's not the smartest one of you all is he?"  
  
"No, but I personally think that Cajun over here is worst than him."  
  
"Hey! Stop that!" Kitty says.  
  
"I think that two people just need to have a night together, if you catch my meaning." Pyro says and starts laughing.  
  
"That's not funny!"  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"What is his plan?"  
  
"Ah don't know!"  
  
"You are lying. You will not lie to me!" A young woman with long shiny black hair and red eyes says. (A/N- that was off the top of my head!)  
  
"He keeps his secrets! Ah don't know anythin. Just let meh go back ta my cell!"  
  
"No! You will not! That Maximoff girl has gotten to you, hasn't she. She has poisoned you against me!"  
  
"No! How can we talk if ya keep us separated?"  
  
"You liar! They let the two of you see each other as some sort of therapy. They make you drain her before they move her! Don't you dare lie to me!"  
  
"Get off of meh! Go away!"  
  
-Magneto's-  
  
"I envy the shelia and Sabertooth sometimes."  
  
"Why?" Melinda asks. "Unless you want Remy's attention."  
  
"No!" Pyro says.  
  
"Good, 'cause Remy ain't like dat." Remy says walking in the room. "The belle mais ennuyante fille (A/N- the beautiful but annoying girl, sorry I had fun with that. You all have to admit she's annoying at times.) doesn't know a thing. She asked Remy why it was in de plan fer her ta loose. None of us know! She thinks that he tells us these things."  
  
"Think about it mate. Xavier hasn't let her in on anything. She has just spent two weeks earning their bloody trust to break it later. You'd be a bit annoying too, well, you're annoying anyway."  
  
"Guys! Quit! Can we do something else, other than argue?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Sure." Pyro says. "Some people are just too touchy."  
  
-Brotherhood-  
  
"They need to quit that, yo."  
  
"You're just mad because it's not you up there." Mystique says. "But we have plans for tomorrow morning. I need you ALL up earlier, we have X-Men to beat, and beat badly."  
  
"What are you talking about yo?"  
  
"You will see, tomorrow morning."  
  
=====================  
  
ok, so we're getting close to Asteroid M, Rogue knows a lot about Wanda (let's just leave it at that), Remy thinks that Kitty is annoying, Kitty earned the trust of the X-Men, is there anything else that I'm missing? Oh yeah! Sarah and Lance! The perfect couple! Yeah! I hate them both, can't you tell? 


	22. The bracelet

A/N- I'm not going to go to the X-Men/Broody/Magneto on the Asteroid. I'm just saying that it all happened. I know that this is probably one of the worst chapters that I have ever written but I am running out of ideas! I really am. But I've almost got the Kimy worked out!  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks!  
  
Ch21: The Bracelet  
  
- Acolytes -  
  
"Wonder if the Shelia listened to you."  
  
"She may trust Remy, but she never listens ta him."  
  
"Don't say that. She may have listened." Melinda says.  
  
"Doubtful. Kitty never listens." Piotr says.  
  
"Yeah. Remy told her ta not go in de house after her cousin when the house was burnin an she went. Mon Chere has no sense! Remy had ta save her."  
  
"That's not what happened." Piotr says.  
  
"Dat's how Remy remembers it."  
  
"Well, I think that I trust Piotr on this." Melinda says. "Did you ever get a different answer out of Kitty?"  
  
"Non. Mon chere hasn't given Remy an answer."  
  
"Did you ever bloody ask her?"  
  
"She knows." Remy says. "And why are ya talkin ta Remy like he be an idiot?"  
  
"I'm keeping my mouth shut." Melinda says.  
  
"Dat's a change. Ya always say bad things about Remy."  
  
"You just seem to like people insulting you. Kitty does it all the time and you never say anything to her."  
  
"Mon chere just likes ta tease Remy is all."  
  
"And we all bloody know that you don't believe that."  
  
"Why didn't Magneto invite us with him?" Melinda asks changing the subject.  
  
"Something about wanting to bloody keep us a secret from Xavier until 'it was time.'"  
  
"That's great. Look at the loyalty from 'our leader'. He just leaves us here! Damn! Damn! Damn! Now even I envy Kitty!"  
  
"Do ya want Remy dat bad fille?"  
  
"No. She gets to go to whatever he's planning, or at least she has the chance. She gets to go on missions. Hell, she'll probably have more fun there in a day then we'll have this whole time."  
  
"She has to bloody put up with Sarah."  
  
"Where did she go? She may be my sister, but I don't ever know what she's doing. It's beyond me how anyone understands her, or even likes her."  
  
"The brotherhood." Pyro says. "I heard Pietro whining about it when Mags called him in the other day. Her and Avalanche are-"  
  
"Don't finish dat sentence! Remy don't want ta know. Rocky always did have bad taste."  
  
"I heard that he might be going for your Shelia. Tell me that that wouldn't make you mad and I'll have to say that you're lying."  
  
"Remy be mad if he touched her. He'll get Remy's callin card."  
  
"Really scary." Melinda says rolling her eyes. "And then my sister will jump you and hump your leg or something the second that you walk in the door."  
  
"Don't remind Remy. Mon Chere is enough trouble, Remy don't need more."  
  
"Well I think that you are going to get it no matter what." Melinda says.  
  
"Remy just can't help lookin dis good." (A/N- KRS, I just had to. I thought that you would like it though.)  
  
"Call her cell. If she doesn't bloody answer then we know where she is."  
  
"Dat's a good idea." Remy says leaving the room. Remy enters another room and dials the number. The phone rings several times before the voice mail answers.  
  
"Hey It's Kitty I can't-"  
  
"Like what are you doing?"  
  
"Kate, I'm trying- Kurt!"  
  
"What are you doing?" He asks.  
  
"Recording my voicemail message."  
  
"You know that you want my voice on there." He says.  
  
"No I don't! Kurt! Great, now I have to do this again. Get out before I-"  
  
"Dat's odd." Remy says hanging up the phone. He walks back into their poker room.  
  
"Did she answer?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Non."  
  
"You got her bloody voicemail didn't you?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"that's what I bloody got when I tried to call the Shelia. It's odd. One of us has to ask who that bloody guy is. He sounded a lot like you."  
  
"Kitty is playing Remy!" Melinda says covering her mouth with her hands. She starts laughing so hard she falls out of her chair.  
  
"Remy don't think it's funny."  
  
"Call her in a few bloody hours. Either Mags plan will have blown up by then or she'll be on our team again."  
  
"Melinda! Stop dat laughing! It's not funny!"  
  
"Remy! It really is. You have tried so hard for this girl who just completely blows you off half the time and then she plays you." Melinda says between giggles.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"You know Rogue, after this mission that Magneto has planned Mystique will take your spot on the Acolytes." Sarah taunts her.  
  
"Kit will see right though her. Ah know it. Kit's not stupid ya know."  
  
"She's not an Acolyte anymore. She's an X-Man. You know a few weeks ago Mystique posed as you. Really pissed Kitty off. She won't be on speaking terms with you and they won't be coming to look for you either."  
  
"Ya don't know them. Ya don't know what they think."  
  
"Oh I know. They all bought Mystique's act. She found Kitty and Remy together.... He was on top of her."  
  
"Never! Kit isn't that kind of girl! She'd kill him first!"  
  
"I don't know. Kitty never did have a fucking backbone and that Cajun is so irresistible. My question is why didn't it happen earlier. Mystique is going to let Xavier know about it. Kitty will be kicked out of the X-Men for good."  
  
"Ya don't know a thing. Kit is smarter than ya. She knows that it wasn't meh. Ah bet she knows what ta say if Mystique brings up that story posed as meh."  
  
"No, Kitty's a fucking fool. She has now taken two men from me."  
  
"Who got a brain now?"  
  
"You're fucking evil. She first stole Remy-"  
  
"He was neva yours."  
  
"Yes he was! Now she is fucking stealing Lance. And I have given him so much! How dare she! I'll kill her!"  
  
"No ya won't! Ah won't let ya!"  
  
"You can't fucking do anything! I'll get her! Guards! Teach her a lesson or two about messing with me, and then I'll go and personally teach Kitty a lesson.... Or more like five."  
  
"Ya can't touch her. Kit's not stupid enough ta let ya. And if ya touched her what would Remy do? What about yer other guy?"  
  
"Shut up! They will fucking thank me! Knock the fucking shit out of her!" Sarah tells the guards and then leaves.  
  
-Later-  
  
"What to fucking do about Kitty? She is a pain in my fucking ass." Sarah sits on her bed. "I got no fun out of watching them beat her. It did nothing for me. I need new fucking entertainment. Lance is no fun, this house is no fun. Maybe Pietro? No.... he listened to Kitty, that stupid prude. She takes everything too seriously. I'm going to have to fucking kick her ass. I'm going to go pay her a visit. There is no way she got to fucking go to whatever they are planning." Sarah gets up and leaves starting toward the institute.  
  
-that night-  
  
"So what did you like think of what was happening Kit? I know that you like totally used to work for Magneto." Kate asks.  
  
"I didn't think that he would do that. It's just-"Her cell phone rings. "Hello."  
  
"Hello chere." Remy says.  
  
"Hey. What's wrong."  
  
"Kit! That is like Sarah out there."  
  
"I have to call you back, ok."  
  
"But chere-"  
  
"Don't give me that. I'm about to go kick Sarah's butt." Kitty hangs up her cell phone and phases outside to meet Sarah. "Barrett, what do you want?"  
  
"Just to give you a message."  
  
"Which is?"  
  
"I'm going to kill you."  
  
"How'd you get past security?"  
  
"I have ways."  
  
"What are you really here for. We already found out that you are no match for me." Kate ran outside followed by several X-Men. "Kate, I can handle this. You didn't need to get everyone in the mansion out here."  
  
"I like didn't, they totally followed me."  
  
"I can handle her. I've done this before, trust me."  
  
"You can't handle me!" Sarah says flying into the air. Kitty uses her powers and runs up to her.  
  
"Yes I can!"  
  
"No you can't!" Kate says snapping a black bracelet onto Kitty's wrist. "Bye Bye!" Sarah says as Kitty starts to rapidly fall out of the sky.  
  
"I can't stop!" Kitty screams. Right then Kurt bamps up and catches her and bamps to the ground. "Thanks. I can't use my powers. I'd have died." Kitty says looking up to where Sarah still was nearly 100 feet up above them.  
  
"I'll save you anytime."  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty says play slapping him. "Ouch, this thing is killing me. It hurts." Kitty jumps out of his arms.  
  
"So you are fucking playing Remy!" Sarah says.  
  
"Remy and I were never dating. We were never more than friends with benefits, if we were even that. You can't play someone you are not with."  
  
"So you led him on."  
  
"What is this thing that you put on me Sarah?" Kitty asks trying to pull off the bracelet. "How do I get it off?"  
  
"Like I'd tell you. Actually I will. It takes a kind of metal that can cut through anything, but it may not always work. You'll get weaker and weaker until then Pryde. I'd say in a few hours you'll be bedridden." Sarah flies off.  
  
"I feel dizzy. Did anyone understand her?"  
  
"It was a riddle." Xavier says. "I believe that Logan may be able to cut through it with his claws."  
  
"Are you sure that that is safe?"  
  
"We must try." Xavier says.  
  
"Ok, we need to hurry." Kitty says. "Wow, I'm tired. This thing is going to kill me."  
  
"It like totally won't." Kate says. "You'll totally be ok."  
  
"Just get this thing off of me. It's really getting heavy."  
  
-later at the Acolytes-  
  
"Yeah, Pietro heard them bloody talking about it a few days ago. It may not come off of her because of her power, poor Shelia."  
  
"Sarah is going ta die!" Remy says "And Remy's gonna see ta it."  
  
"No! don't!" Melinda says. "She may be the only way to get it off of her! Don't! Not even Sarah deserves that! Remy!" Melinda runs in front of him. "She just wants you! If she wants you I can manifest something that looks like you! Remy! Listen to me!"  
  
"She's going to bloody kill her! Melinda you're not going to stop either of us. She's still our teammate. We have to protect her. We need her."  
  
"No!" Melinda holds her arms out crying. "I won't let you kill my sister! She's the only family I have left!"  
  
-Xavier's-  
  
"This isn't good Chuck. I cut her trying to cut it. She won't cry out, she just lays there. Do you think that her old teammates will come?"  
  
"It is possible. If they do we must allow them to see her. We don't not want to see what may happen if we do not."  
  
"So you're sayin Sabertooth could show up here and I have to allow it?"  
  
"I don't believe he will. But we don't know his team. We don't know if they even know. Knowing Kitty she got close to most if not all of them, it's just her personality. You saw how everyone here warmed up to her quickly, even you."  
  
"You've got a point Chuck, everyone does seem to like her, other than Sarah."  
  
"Hey Kate," Kitty says between pants. "Get me my cell phone."  
  
"Ok." Kate returns a few minutes later. "Like who are you going to call?"  
  
"We wouldn't want the Acolytes all in here ready for a fight would we?" Kitty says jokingly. "Even though I'm not one of them, I'm sure that we're all still friends, and they all hate Sarah to begin with."  
  
"Ok." Kitty dials the number.  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"Remy! Don't! I'll just go and give her what she wants. I can give her anything remember." Melinda says. "Please let me try to reason with her." Melinda pleads. "If you go now, you'll give Kitty away. They'll know that she's a fake."  
  
"Remy knows what he's doing." Remy says.  
  
"No, you don't. I don't care what I have to manifest. You are staying here!" Right then the phone rings and Piotr answers it.  
  
"Hello.... Ok." Piotr laughs to himself. "She says that she wants to talk to the Swamp Rat. That she isn't going to let him be stupid."  
  
Remy just raises an eyebrow at Piotr and takes the phone. "Remy's not stupid."  
  
"That's just the Swamp Rat I wanted to hear from. If you come here you are going to leave missing something that you value, the same thing goes if you go near Sarah. Let Melinda go to her. Let Melinda manifest whatever Sarah wants and then she'll tell us how to take his thing off. Please-"  
  
"Remy hears you."  
  
"Thank you. Tell the others that only Melinda is to go talk to her. And she isn't allowed to harm her. I want a fair fight when I get out of this bed. I demand one."  
  
"Doesn't mean Remy's going ta listen. Remy hears that Pietro knew all along."  
  
"Then someone needs to do more than threaten Pietro. Remy, just be patient. You'll see what I do to Sarah. I seem to have the eye of her current interest. I may use that to my advantage since you know why she has done this to me. She mentioned you after she put this on me."  
  
"What did she say?"  
  
"She said that I led you on, that I played you."  
  
"Chere, Remy doesn't think that, but what did you say mon chere?"  
  
"I asked her how I could play you if we were only friends with benefits at the most."  
  
"Not dat Remy hasn't tried ta be more."  
  
"You're right. It is all me. Rem, right now I can't even leave this bed that's the effect this thing has. It's bad. Nothing can cut it. I don't know what they are going to do."  
  
"If dey can't, we will, Remy promise ya dat."  
  
"Thank you. Good Night Remy, and don't forget what I said." Kitty hangs up.  
  
"What did you Shelia bloody say."  
  
"We're not ta go after Sarah, only Melinda can. She said ta manifest whatever it took ta make her happy, but dat she'll have her revenge."  
  
"Knowing the bloody Shelia she's planning it now."  
  
"Yeah, probably, but I'm going to go deal with Sarah. Knowing my luck she'll want Remy. A believable Remy will be hard to manifest!" Melinda says as she walks out the front door.  
  
"Remy doesn't want ta think about dat."  
  
"I agree. That is bloody scary, but it's funny too."  
  
-Xavier's-  
  
"Who'd you call Half-Pint."  
  
"The Acolytes. I heard you talking, I didn't want trouble. Even though I'm not one of them, they found out what happened and they were ready to kill Sarah. They found out from mouthy Maximoff."  
  
"You seem to be in good spirits." Xavier comments.  
  
"Yeah, I know why she did this. I know how to get my revenge. This isn't the first time that Sarah has nearly killed me, but I'm assuming that you both know about the fire."  
  
"Yes, we heard from Kate."  
  
"Well, she was behind that. I had her kicked out of the Acolytes. Right after my cousin's funeral I came back to find her there. I was furious. I yelled at Magneto, I yelled at all the guys, but after I told them they all wanted her gone. She thought that I did something to them. If this Lance guy truly is interested in me, this will be the third guy in under a year that she has lost to me that I haven't even dated. We have a history. This doesn't amaze me at all. I want this thing off and I don't care how it comes off."  
  
"Look kid, I'm not about to chop your hand off to get this off."  
  
"Sabertooth trained me with bracelets and chokers like this one. He always had to cut them off with those claws of his. But I doubt that this one will come off like that since it actually manipulates my power."  
  
"Why did he train you with those?" Xavier asks.  
  
"After the robbery six months ago when I found out that Kate could cancel my powers he started. He said that if I ever fought her that I wouldn't be able to use them, so I might as well get used to not having them. They are just more work then they are worth sometimes. Looks like I'm out for a while."  
  
"Don't say that." Storm says entering the room. "Kate, you need to go to bed now. School tomorrow." Kate leaves the room. "They are a gift."  
  
"I never said that I think that all the time. I guess that I'm out of the Danger Room for a while." Kitty says causing all of the adults to laugh. "But Professor, I would like to ask you for a favor?"  
  
==========  
  
Not one of my best chapters. I kind of like it. Anyone want to guess what Sarah will want? Ha! It may not be as obvious as you think, but if I can't get an idea it just may be. I really am running out of ideas! I can't think of anything! What will Kitty's favor be? What will the Acolytes do with one of their own possibly in a possibly deadly situation? 


	23. The Plan to defeat Sarah

A/N- I'm so sad. I have ideas for a sequel and I don't think that I am much over half done with this story. I may be wrong. There may be like 6 more chapters and that may be it, but I doubt it. It's a sad, sad mind that I have. '—' means that it is telepathically or their thoughts. I'm just saying that b/c there is a lot of that in this chapter. It's telepath heavy!  
  
Ch22: The plan to defeat Sarah  
  
'There is someone that I would like you to find. She was a teammate of mine when I was an Acolyte, but she was taken by Mystique. Magneto never found a trace of her, but you're different, you're a telepath. Do you think that you could try to find her for me. It's been nearly eight months since I have seen her. I would just like to know if she was ok. She is very dear to me. I must know.'  
  
'I will try since she means so much to you. But there are some things I must know.'  
  
'Her power... it's hard for me to explain since I never really saw her use it. He couldn't touch. She absorbed people's memories through skin to skin contact. She could also take their powers. She went by Rogue. None of us know her real name. I understand if that is not enough.'  
  
'I will try in the morning. You need your sleep.'  
  
"Thank you, Professor." Storm, Xavier and Logan leave the room.  
  
"What did she want?" Storm asks concerned.  
  
"A friend of hers was kidnapped by Mystique 8 months ago. She said that Eric tried to find her but it didn't work out. She said that since I am a telepath that I may be able to help her. I will try, I certainly will try. Though I'm not sure how possible it is. I don't even know who she could turn to if I am unable to find her."  
  
"I'm sure that you'll find her Charles, in the meantime we really must think of a way to free her of whatever it is that Sarah has done to her." Storm says.  
  
"Yes, I suppose that you are right, that must come first." Xavier agrees.  
  
"But maybe finding her friend will help her." Logan says.  
  
"Whose was her call to earlier Charles? I saw Kate bring her down that cell phone that she always has with her."  
  
"Her former teammates."  
  
"You don't think-"  
  
"No. I believe that she doesn't want to be with them anymore, but she was there for nearly a year, she would have friends there." (A/N- they are so blind! Can you imagine what would happen if Kitty were to die? I seriously wouldn't do that though... or would I?)  
  
-Brotherhood, Next Day-  
  
"Sarah?" Lance asks "But I just saw you-"  
  
"I'm not Sarah. I'm her twin Melinda. You must be Lance."  
  
"Why are you here?" Pietro asks her running over to the door.  
  
"To talk to my sister." Melinda says smiling. "Some of her actions have truly upset me."  
  
"Come on in." Pietro says pushing Lance aside and smirking. "I'm sure that she'll be glad to see you. Lance go get her." Lance gets up after causing a few tremors. "So you heard?"  
  
"Yeah, Remy isn't happy. The only reason he didn't bust the door down is because Kitty called him and threatened him. I'm not sure with what."  
  
"I'm personally glad it's you and not him. He'd blow her cover."  
  
"That's what I told him. Plus Sarah would be dead."  
  
"I could live with that."  
  
"Sarah!" Melinda says happily. "We really need to talk."  
  
"About?"  
  
"What you did to Kitty Pryde."  
  
"What are you fucking talking about?"  
  
"I heard what you did to her. Let's just say that Remy is unhappy and I'm here to settle it. Well, actually they are all unhappy. Would you like all of the Acolytes in here? I don't think that you would."  
  
"What are you talking about?" Sarah says raising an eyebrow at her sister.  
  
"You know what I mean. You put a bracelet on her that causes her to not be able to use her powers. What do you want us to do for you. We'll do anything, just tell us how to get it off."  
  
"I wouldn't know. You would have to go to Mystique. She gave it to me and said that if I put it on Kitty she wouldn't be able to use her powers and that it would weaken her. She never told me how to take it off."  
  
"You can't play innocent with me. I know every trick of yours because I'm the smarter, older twin, and I thought you every trick anyway. You know what it does and you know how to take it off."  
  
"Maybe. But the only way I'm talking is if I see Remy walk through that door, and you have to do something else for me too."  
  
"What?" Sarah asks as Remy walks in.  
  
"Remy heard his name."  
  
"Oh Remy!" Sarah says running up to him and throwing her arms around him. "I've missed you. I've taken care of Kitty, she won't get in our way anymore."  
  
"Remy not sure he understand."  
  
"Oh Remy! Same as ever."  
  
"Sorry to break up this little love fest here." Melinda says. "But I need to know how to get it off of her and what else you want."  
  
"I want to be an Acolyte."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to be an Acolyte again. I want to be near Remy always." Sarah says beaming up at Remy. "Sarah that may not be possible. I'm going to go and talk to the guys about it." Melinda leaves. "Damn! How could she want that." Sarah pulls out a cell phone and dials a number. "Yeah Remy, she wants to be an Acolyte."  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"No!" Remy says harshly into the phone.  
  
"Well then how do we help Kitty?"  
  
"Remy's not sure. Do what ya can."  
  
"Are you hinting I go over and see her."  
  
"Maybe."  
  
"Uh.. alright, I'll go. I just want you to know that you owe me." Melinda says hanging up. "This is going to kill me. They are going to see me and think that I'm Sarah. Oh well."  
  
-Xavier's-  
  
"What are you doing here?" Jean asks when she sees Melinda approaching.  
  
"I'm Sarah's sister, Melinda. I've just come to see how Kitty is, and to apologize for her."  
  
'Let her in and show her to Kitty. She will keep Magneto's team from coming. She is one of them.' The professor tells Jean.  
  
'But Professor!'  
  
'Trust me Jean. It's for the best. I can tell that she is genuinely worried about her.'  
  
"Follow me. I'll take you to Kitty." A few minutes later Jean stops. "We're here."  
  
"Thank you." Melinda walks in and sits down beside Kitty. "Hey Kit."  
  
"Melinda? So they did listen to me!"  
  
"Yeah, I think that you scared Remy. I didn't think that he would listen at all, we could all tell that he didn't want to. Pyro was ready to go at Sarah too. She's so stupid. I had to beg them not to and then you called."  
  
"Yeah, I really don't want any of them to get stupid because the second that I get out of this bed I'm getting my revenge. I can tell you that one for sure. I'm just glad that none of you are mad that I switched teams. I didn't even tall you all, I just left."  
  
"We understand. Magneto doesn't, but we do don't worry. You aren't the kind of girl that can live with the stuff he makes us do on your conscious. I can see Piotr joining the X-Men too, it's not just you. I won't interfere with your plans of revenge, but I must tell you, don't freak out when you see Remy with her, I manifested it, it's not really him, he would never agree. He's not out to really piss you off."  
  
"Not like me mad or not will effect him anymore. He won't even look at me. I betrayed him. I switched teams. Melinda, I had to get out. (A/N- noticing a trend here? This is one elaborate cover up story for her spywork!) I had to get away, I couldn't take it. I'm not that kind of girl. I'm not the kind that can live with that."  
  
"I know. I knew that a long time before you did. But all of the guys still see you as a great friend. And Kit, I don't think that Remy cares what team you're on, as long as you're with him. He still cares for you Kit and you're a complete fool if you don't see it."  
  
"That isn't a good thing to tell me. Now I'm just going to miss him. He was the only person I talked to when I lived there for the first few weeks. Pyro was just Pyro and that scared me. Sabertooth is just unapproachable. Rogue and all of her goth makeup. I had never met anyone who wore that before. Pietro, that boy was just.. you have to be mean to the hot ones.(A/N- Not that I think this at all!) And Piotr I had already met, he just doesn't like to talk or something. So Remy was the only one I talked for the first few weeks, and then I spent a night in the poker room, which is actually the kitchen."  
  
"I'd have never guessed." Melinda laughs.  
  
"Yeah, except for the fact that the fridge is filled with beer and take out food. The stove is only used by Pyro when he really needs some fire and his lighters either won't light or they are all empty. I've seen it happen twice." Melinda laughed slightly.  
  
"That's what happens when you can't make the fire, when you can only control it."  
  
"Yeah, I have to have the worst power ever. Can I give you my power and then you can get this thing off of me?" Kitty asks seriously. "Kate... she might jut be able to. "Katherine Bellomy!" Kitty screams at the top of her voice. "If you don't-"  
  
"What Kit? Don't strain yourself yelling at me. We try to have manners here."  
  
"Sorry Kate."  
  
"You act like you were raised in a barn. What do you need."  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"She wants to bloody join us? No!"  
  
"That is what Remy is sayin too. Non!"  
  
"I don't want her back here. I already paid enough to fix the wall. I don't need to do it again."  
  
"Then what do we bloody do about Kitty?"  
  
"Remy's not sure. Remy knows that mon chere knows we're gonna do somethin though."  
  
"I say that we bloody kill Sarah."  
  
"Or we could just pay them a visit."  
  
"Remy likes dat idea. Ya ready for a fight?" Remy asks and they nod. "Let's go." All three of them walk out the front door looking ready for a fight.  
  
-Brotherhood-  
  
"Oh Remy, I knew that you'd change your mind."  
  
"Of course Remy did mon chere.(A/N- the fake Remy took the real Remy's name for Kitty! Grr! Lol.) De fille wasn't woman enough ta please Remy."  
  
"I'moutofhere. Idon'tneedtoseethis,Ijustknkowthatitisn'tgoodformyhealth." Pietro says running outside and sitting on the steps. "Wonder how long it is until they all show up here? And there they are. Riding like the devil himself is chasing them. Pryde's not going to be happy with you all at all." Pietro says as they approach the door.  
  
"As long as she's still alive she can be bloody mad at us."  
  
"Get Sarah out here." Remy demands.  
  
"Oh Sarah!" Pietro says running in. "Someone is here to see you." Sarah walks back out with Pietro.  
  
"Hell no! Melinda fucking manifested that! What do you guys want."  
  
-Xavier's-  
  
"Kit, the professor says that the Acolytes are at the Brotherhood Boarding House looking for a fight." Jean says walking in.  
  
"Get me there. No one can stop them but me."  
  
"But you aren't-"  
  
"Get me there." Kitty demands and Kurt bamps in. "Kurt bamp me to the Brotherhood boarding house. I have ex-teammates to deal with."  
  
"I'll meet you there Kit." Melinda says leaving right then. Kurt bamps her there.  
  
-Boarding House-  
  
"Remy LeBeau," Kitty seethes when Kurt bamps her there. "what are you doing here?"  
  
"Kit- mon chere! They said that ya were-"  
  
"I'm supposed to be in bed. Remy! I can't have you hurting them. Sarah is just a bitch plain and simple but I thought that you were above all of this!" Kitty says walking over to him. "I thought that you would listen to me, even though I guess that me getting mad wouldn't do me any good. I guess that it doesn't effect you at all." Kitty says looking away from him.  
  
"Mon chere! Don't say dat. Remy cares if ya get mad. Remy would just rather see ya mad and alive than happy an dead."  
  
"Remy! It won't go that far! No one will let it! Someone will stop her before it gets that far! I live with two telepaths for crying out loud! If it gets that far they can use their powers! Remy, I'd guess that in probably under 5 minutes the whole team of X-Men will be here. You don't want to mess with them, because I can't stop them. If you attack them everyone will know, and that is what we are trying so hard to keep from getting out. Remy, please, I know that you are the reason the three of you are here. Pyro and Piotr wouldn't be here without you leading them."  
  
"You're giving us too much bloody credit. We don't want to see you hurt, just like Remy."  
  
"Then think this through, boys." Sarah says as the X-Men show up. "Everyone, not one more step. I'll kill her." Sarah says pulling out a little remote like thing out of her pocket. "One push of a button and I'll kill her. No one will ever see little kiddy Kitty again." Sarah laughs and flies up into the air. "I can do anything that I want with her. I can drain her energy, I can make her extremely sick, I can do anything and there is nothing that any of you can do!" Sarah laughs  
  
"Sarah why are you doing this?" Kitty asks.  
  
"You stole both Remy and Pietro from me you fucking whore and you never went out with either of them. You kicked me out of the Acolytes for no reason. You turned all of them against me, even my own twin sister!"  
  
"You burnt down my house! You tried to kill my four cousins my mom and even me! Sarah, I think that we are even, or at least as close as we could get. But now you have taken it too far."  
  
"But you can't do anything to me kiddie Kitty. I hold you life and Rogue's life in my hands."  
  
"How? What are you talking about?"  
  
"I know where Rogue is." She says.  
  
'Jean!'  
  
'I tried Kit, she's got Mental blocks too.'  
  
"What do you want Sarah? Whatever you want just take it out on me! Not anyone else!"  
  
"I want revenge for everything you have taken from me."  
  
"then take your revenge out on me! I'm right here! I've done nothing wrong, but if it truly makes you feel better I won't stop you. Technically I didn't steal either Remy or Pietro from you."  
  
"Yes you did! Do I look like an idiot to you Pryde?" She asks landing on the ground. "You pulled Pietro away from me when I was on a date with him! Then he came back and broke up with me."  
  
"Back up! What do you think that I did to him?"  
  
"I don't know, but you did the same thing to Remy with that stunt that you pulled at Lunch that day."  
  
"Hold on. So you think that our little practical joke was meant to take him from you? Ok, that was just that, a joke. I never gave him my phone number. NEVER! Sarah get over it. I know it was childish, and I'm sorry, there is that what you were looking for? I didn't realize that you even remembered that. Remy was the one jumped and I apologized to him! What else to you want? If you are going to take it out on someone take it out on me alone. Let the X-Men stay out of this, let the Acolytes stay out of it and keep Rogue out of it! Let her go! She didn't do anything to you!" 'Jean, Professor, I'm sorry. I just can't live with myself if I let anyone else get hurt when it is me that she is after. I can't let anyone get hurt on my behalf.'  
  
"Pryde you little prude, I'm going to take you out of the picture permanently. But first I want to know something, what is it that they all see in you? Why do they all go to you and why do you turn them away. I bet you are the only girl here that would turn Remy down."  
  
"I don't think so, I never turned him down, technically."  
  
"Sticking behind technicalities are we?"  
  
"For the moment. But to answer you question Sarah, why they come to me is easy to answer. Sarah beauty is only skin deep. I'll admit it, you're much more beautiful than I am, when I think of myself the phrase plain Jane comes to mind. Sarah you have a beautiful face, gorgeous hair and a body most girls would die for." Sarah smiles broadly at the praise. "But I'll say it again, beauty is only skin deep. You have a rotten personality. You could beat a sailor with you language. You're condescending and hypocritical of everyone. If you can't have it then no one else can either is you rule to live by. You may pass me by a ton in looks, but I have to admit that I have the much better personality, and I'm not even bragging."  
  
"Wouldn't take much to have a better bloody personality than her." Pyro says causing everyone to laugh.  
  
"Pyro!" Kitty says coughing to cover her laughter. "Anyway, Sarah, maybe if you changed a little they would go for you. It's not that hard, I'd help you."  
  
"I don't need help from you, you freak!"  
  
"So we are both mutants, but somewhere along the line I became a freak?" Kitty asks.  
  
"You always were a freak, Pryde, and you'll always be one." Kitty balls her fists. "What's wrong? Little kiddy Kitty getting angry? Gonna do something?" Sarah says in a baby voice. Kitty closes her eyes and takes several deep breaths.  
  
'Jean do me a favor'  
  
'What Kitty?'  
  
'Have Evan, or Scott, though I doubt that Scott will do it, hit her hand with the remote and then you or Kurt get it. Can you do that?'  
  
'Sure. Let me tell them.'  
  
"I'm not stupid Pryde, whatever you and that red headed bimbo are planning isn't going to work."  
  
'I'm not planning anything Sarah. I don't even have powers anymore. The only thing that I am planning is going home. I'm not a mutant anymore, you took care of that. Once I'm gone you can do whatever you and that manifested Remy can ride off into the sunset for all I care."  
  
'Three'  
  
"But I don't want to ride off with the manifested Remy."  
  
'Two.'  
  
'Then what do you want?"  
  
"The real Remy."  
  
"It'll be easier with me gone, won't it?"  
  
'One, Kitty move!' Right then Kitty fell to her knees.  
  
=============  
  
what a cliffhanger! I love doing them! They are great. Why did Kitty fall to her knees? Was it really to avoid whatever was coming or was it something else? What about this whole Rogue situation? I always leave cliffhangers with question, don't I? I bet that you all are seriously getting mad about this, but I am actually enjoying writing this now! It's great! I have huge ideas! If only they will fit. I promise I will work on the Kietro soon! I am just full swing into the Kimy right now! Wow, over 3200 words! That is extremely long for me! Over 7 pages typed! Wow! 


	24. The truth behind her powers

A/N- ready to kill me yet? I do always seem to have a drastic cliffhanger, don't I? Lol. If more people don't start reviewing me I'm tempted to just quit updating altogether. I know I'm being a little pushy, but I just can't find anything entertaining to do anymore, and reviews are entertaining...at times! Lol.. On with the story and not on with my pointless rambling!  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks. You are the only one reviewing me. I wonder where everyone went. I'm just going to say that this update is for you! My only loyal reviewer! Lol.  
  
Ch23: The truth behind her powers.  
  
Kitty screamed out, Scott's blast had hit her shoulder. "Why? Scott-"  
  
"It's not him kiddy Kitty. I have another power. I am a telekinetic. That is where my flying ability comes from, I just didn't realize it until recently. No, I can't read minds, or control thoughts, but this will be enough. I will have my revenge on you, but it will have to wait. I was the one who belonged on the Acolytes Pryde, not a little goody goody like you." A charged card lands at Sarah's feet and she barely manages to get out of the way before it explodes.  
  
"Dat's enough."  
  
"I don't think so Remy. I think that she deserves more, don't you?"  
  
"Remy back down!" Kitty says desperately. "I don't want to see you hurt, not over me, regardless that we are now on different sides. Back down."  
  
"Non, mon chere. Remy can do dat."  
  
"Piotr, hold him back, he's making it harder on me. Remy don't forget that she may not be bluffing about holding my life in her hands. Could you live with yourself if she was telling the truth?" Remy started to say something but she cut him off. "Do you think that I could live with myself if you got hurt because of me? I couldn't live with that. Remy, back down."  
  
"Aww.. a lovers feud. How sweet, NOT!" Sarah says throwing Kitty back causing her to fly into Logan.  
  
"Sorry Logan." Kitty mumbles as she attempts to stand.  
  
"No Half-Pint, let us help, we have better odds as a team."  
  
"I'll take my chances. Don't interfere, let her vent, I'll cause her double the pain that she causes me." Kitty says walking up to her. "Scared of the truth Barrett?"  
  
"No, I'm not. I'm scared of the day that kiddie Kitty acts like an adult and tells the truth."  
  
"That was kind of low, but on some level, I'm just not sure which." Right then Pietro runs past her, grabs the remote and hands it to Kitty. "Thanks Pietro. Not even your own teammates like you Sarah. Get over yourself."  
  
"Take that back. I'm not going to let you get away with that." Sarah squeals. "Lance! Help me!"  
  
"No way Sarah, remember you threw me away the second that you saw that thing that you sister manifested."  
  
"You're just jealous because you'll never be half the man he is, even his manifestations are more manly than you."  
  
"And you said that Remy and I had a lovers feud." Kitty rolls her eyes Kitty turns to face the X-Men. "Get out of here, I've got it." She throws the remote to Kurt. "Get that to the Professor and figure out how to get this off."  
  
"I'll go get Forge!" Kurt suggests.  
  
"Don't even think about it Elf. Everything that that boy touches something goes wrong."  
  
"He is our best bet Logan." Scott says "Even though I hate the thought that Kitty's life may in fact be on the line."  
  
"Hey if it kills me Kate has the same power I have."  
  
"Not funny Kit." Evan says.  
  
"Gee, tough crowd." Kitty says turning back to Sarah.  
  
"I'm not leavin ya kid."  
  
"Thanks Logan, but I think that I have this."  
  
"I don't trust her, I'm not leaving you." Jean says.  
  
"I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself. I'll be fine."  
  
"You're going against a telepath Half-Pint, don't assume anything. She doesn't have to be anywhere near you to hit you with something or knock you 100 feet. You can't phase so I'm not leavin."  
  
"Thanks for the knock down Logan, I couldn't have lived another day without it. So only Kurt trusts me enough to leave-"  
  
"What happened to fighting me Pryde?" Sarah says knocking her back again.  
  
"Your power ended when you lost the remote."  
  
"One wrong move on that and you're dead."  
  
"Morbid today aren't you?"  
  
"Shut up. I don't think that you have any room to talk, one wrong move on that and you're dead, but I still hold Rogue's life in my hands. I could always do something to your precious Remy. You think that I haven't noticed the looks you give him when he isn't looking."  
  
"What are you talking about? You're mad!"  
  
"No, I'm not. You better watch it Pryde."  
  
"Remy, Pyro, Piotr get out of here, you two Melinda. I'm not even on your team anymore. I don't want you hurt because of me. Get away, all four of you. I don't know how I'm going to stop her, but if I don't have to worry about you four I'll be able to concentrate." Pyro, Piotr and Melinda start to leave but Remy just stands there. "Go Remy! Don't worry about me! Just go!"  
  
"Ya always tell Remy that mon chere."  
  
"I know, I appreciate the fact that you care enough to come, bur I told you not to. Go, I'll take care of everything." Kitty says smiling.  
  
"Ya are so cute when ya try ta act tough." Kitty blushes and bites her lip. "But ya're even cuter when ya are blushing."  
  
"Glad to hear your opinion, now go away Swamp Rat! Go!" Kitty looks away from him.  
  
"Remy's not movin."  
  
"I'll make you, trust-"  
  
"Kiddie Kitty! You are so stupid!" Sarah yells. "You deny him even now. Look at that, you are so utterly foolish and stupid."  
  
"Sarah if you are going to do something can you please hurry? Your voice is giving me a headache."  
  
"Poor Kiddie Kitty."  
  
"Where did you even get that name. That is the worst name that I have ever been called."  
  
"No it's not. Pryde is beca-"right then Pietro hits her in the back of her head knocking her out.  
  
"That felt good, maybe too good."  
  
"Hey! I wanted to know why being called by my last name was so bad." Kitty says.  
  
"She says that you have no pride, since you chose to switch teams." Pietro says. "We've been hearing it since you decided to switch."  
  
"Oh. Ok, I'm out of here. I've had enough of today. I'm just going to go and disappear." Kitty says walking toward the remaining X-Men but she blacks out and Pietro catches her.  
  
"Give her to me, kid." Logan says towering over Pietro.  
  
"Sure, whatever you say." Pietro says handing Kitty to Logan and running back inside leaving Sarah outside on the ground.  
  
-Later, Xavier's-  
  
"hey Chuck why do you think that they came in the first place?" Logan asks as they waited on Kitty to wake up.  
  
"I'm still not entirely sure. They still seem to care for her though, I could tell at least that much."  
  
"Yeah, so could I. I'm glad the thief left before she blacked out. He'd have followed her here. She's having enough trouble with her switch as it is, and now her old teammates seem to pop up everywhere just like weeds."  
  
"Logan? Professor?" Kitty says waking up. "What happened?"  
  
"You blacked out kid. Forge did something wrong to that remote."  
  
"Oh. Did they leave?"  
  
"Yes, Kitty, they left. But I did have some questions that I would like to ask you about them."  
  
"Not now Professor, please."  
  
"Of course. I can wait until you are ready."  
  
"Thank you. At this rate it may not be for a while."  
  
"Well, we are getting some new recruits over the next week, I hope that you feel well enough to greet them."  
  
"I hope so too. Professor, were you able to find Rogue?"  
  
"I'm still looking Kitty. Get some rest, you look like you could use it."  
  
"I'll try." Kitty says and Logan and the Professor leave. 'What do I do?' Kitty lets a few tears fall down her cheeks at her thoughts. 'After what he did for me? How do I- What can I- I'm so confused.' Kitty lays down and quietly cries herself to sleep deciding that after some sleep she should be able to know what to do.  
  
-Next Day- -Brotherhood-  
  
"I am going to kill you Pietro!" Sarah screams.  
  
"Noyou'renot!"  
  
"Sarah, give it up. After how you acted no one is going to even talk to you." Lance says. "We're not going to listen, even I agree that Pietro did the right thing for once in his life."  
  
"How dare you! You told me that you loved me!"  
  
"I did? When was that?"  
  
"Uh- What?"  
  
"I said I don't remember any of that." Lance says as the house starts to shake.  
  
"Don't get angry with me Lance! Please, don't!" Sarah pleads.  
  
"Too late. Get out! Go back home or to you Cajun! But get out of here!" Lance says causing Sarah to run out crying.  
  
"You'll be sorry, you'll see, both you and Pryde will be sorry!"  
  
-2 weeks later-  
  
"Are you almost done?" Kitty asks Forge after getting used to passing out and having sudden pain and assorted other things at random times because of the stupid bracelet.  
  
"No. I'm not sure how this thing works still."  
  
"Oh great. More weeks of this."  
  
"Not necessarily. Ah ha!" Right then the bracelet falls to the ground.  
  
"Oh my goodness! Thank you!" Kitty says throwing her arms around him. Right then the closest X-Men come into the room.  
  
"What's wrong Kit?" Kate asks then she sees the bracelet on the floor. "Now Remy can finally stop calling you every few hours."  
  
"Yeah I guess so." Kitty says grabbing the bracelet and running to show everyone. 


	25. The end of Sarah's torture

KRS- you did fill my inbox, but I like it!

Somekindafreaky- I just about jumped out of my skin! I ran in and high fived my sister about 100 times and she was like "Who reviewed you, the Queen of England?" I was so excited! You are the third person to do a disappearing act on me! Please don't do it again! PLEASE! Anyway, Rogue comes back, but everyone just seems to want to kidnap her, that is all I am going to say. Remy never gets a break either. Anyway, I'm putting up 3 chapters just for you! Enjoy!

iddybinny- but Sarah can't die! She is my most favorite character! Actually if you believe that you are gullible. I think that I do have a death planned for her. I think that you may like it.

DemonRogue13- Thanks!

Ch24: The end of Sarah's torture  
  
"Kitty! I am so happy for you!" Jean says running over and hugging her.  
  
"About time. I was getting tired of you only being able to watch the Danger Room sessions." Kurt jokes.  
  
"Kurt! That's unfair!" Kitty says. "Now just my luck I won't have a power anymore."  
  
"Kitty I very seriously-"  
  
"I'm joking Scott geez! You all would think that I just threatened to throw myself off of a bridge!" Kitty says rolling her eyes happily. "Which for the record I wouldn't do."  
  
-That Night-  
  
"So what do you all want to do?" Jubilee asks as all the teenage mutants (minus Jean and Scott) sat in the rec room.  
  
"I don't know." Kitty says.  
  
'Kitty, I need to see you in my office.'  
  
"Looks like I've got to go." Kitty says walking into Xavier's office. "You needed me for something?"  
  
"Yes Kitty, I would like you to answer those questions that I had for you earlier."  
  
"Oh, ok. I'll answer them, now. I know what they're about. They're about the Acolytes aren't they?"  
  
"Some of them. Kitty, I haven't really spoken to you since you got here. Naturally there are some things that I want to know."  
  
"Ok."  
  
-Later-  
  
"So like what did he ask." Kate asks when Kitty walks into their room.  
  
"He had a few questions about why I'm here? Why did I switch if my old teammates seem to care for me so much, one in particular." Kitty sighs. "Do you realize that all of the guys in my life just complicate it."  
  
"Don't say that Kit." Kate says. "It's just totally a Remy thing, but he still does care about you."  
  
"And that is what I hate. Kate, I said from the beginning that he's a player, I still think that, but I care and I don't want to."  
  
"That's totally a lie."  
  
"Not completely. Kate I can't afford to care, he's the enemy. I can't Kate. I have to forget that he exists, it's going to be hard but I have to."  
  
"Kitty! Even if you decided to start dating him no one would care. Well, Mr. Logan would, but that's it, and a word of advice, you can't get anything past him."  
  
"Gee, thanks, such confidence. Logan thinks that I'm a little girl. News flash, if he had that thing on him he would have done the same thing. 'Why did you tell her to take it all out on you? Why didn't you let us help Half- Pint?' I swear that has to be the worst name ever other than little kiddie Kitty Pryde. Ah! The stupid names get on my nerves. I may be half everyone's size, but that isn't anything that I can help and it's not like I chose to be short."  
  
"Kit, you're totally getting bent out of shape over nothing."  
  
"Sorry Kate. I'm just not taking all of this so well. I promise not to break anything."  
  
"Good, because I like totally don't want to step on shards of glass."  
  
"Hey! I don't have anything breakable!"  
  
"I totally do."  
  
"I wouldn't break your stuff."  
  
"Whatever, one more question."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Why did you like want us to totally leave you? You should have like known that we wouldn't."  
  
"I was hoping that you would. Good Night Kate."  
  
"Night Kit."  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Hey Kitty." Lance says coming up to her at school.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I just wanted to apologize for what Sarah did. I've been looking for you since the two of you had that fight."  
  
"Professor Xavier wouldn't let me come to school when I was passing out everywhere, he had the other X-Men bring my homework to me."  
  
"Yeah, two weeks out has to be tough."  
  
'What is he trying to pull? He wants to go from Sarah to me? No way!' "Yeah, I've got to go. I told Jean that I'd meet her." Kitty says as she sees Jean down the hall. "Jean! Wait up!" Kitty gives her a pleading smile.  
  
"Hey, I've been looking for you." Jean says when she sees Lance.  
  
"Sorry I was late." Kitty says and they walk off. "Thank you. I do not need him following me."  
  
"I don't blame you, but you can't run from him forever."  
  
"Yeah I can, trust me, I've done it before and I'll do it again."  
  
"Be careful Kitty, I won't always be there to bail you out of that kind of stuff."  
  
"I know, bye Jean! Thanks!"  
  
-Later-  
  
"Hello mon Chere."  
  
"What do you want Remy, I don't really want to talk. I'm having a really bad day." Kitty says bringing her knees up to her chest and laying her chin on her knees.  
  
"Mon chere, Remy can make it better if ya want."  
  
"No, not really. What do you need?"  
  
"Don't be mean mon chere. Remy found a way ta find Rogue."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Remy thought ya'd come see it his way."  
  
"What do you want Remy?"  
  
"Remy thinks dat ya know."  
  
"Maybe, but only if we can actually rescue her."  
  
"Good enough fer now. He lives in de sewers. Remy don't think dat ya want ta go down dere though."  
  
"Spit it out. Tell me how to find this person."  
  
"Yer friend Berzerker knows him. He goes by de name of Caliban. He can sense other mutants."  
  
"Are you serious? He can really find her?"  
  
"Remy not sure if her will."  
  
"How did you find out about him?"  
  
"Dat's none of your concern. Remy found out from a friend is all he'll say."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Chere! Dat not like ya at all."  
  
"Sorry, I'm just not feeling too great right now. Why does everything have to be so hard for me? I though that that stupid bracelet might actually take away my powers, it didn't. It's a curse. Now I have Sarah's old boy toy following me and Kate... she's just Kate. She thinks that she's helping and making it worse, and here you are offering me false hope. I can't take all of this right now. Remy.... I don't know what I'm supposed to do."  
  
"Mon Chere-"  
  
"No, hear me out, okay. I keep thinking what if Rogue were here, what if this what if that, and I realized something. I've made up my mind Remy," Kitty smiles looking up at him "and I know now that-"  
  
'Aww.... Little kiddie Kitty hoping that she could actually get somewhere with a guy? Poor kiddie Kitty, you're even betraying your own team. Which team are you on now Kitty?" Sarah asks emerging from behind a bush.  
  
"Sarah, why do you always have something bad to say to me and why are you always around? I gave you a chance to take your revenge on me and you didn't do it. Do you think that I am going to offer it twice?"  
  
"You always were a stupid one. I don't need your fucking offer. I can do whatever I please whenever I please. Do you not see that?"  
  
"Sarah! I'm going to take this a step up from last time and actually fight you if you don't back off. You just cut me off, I have been getting up the nerve to say that for weeks!" Kitty rolls her eyes causing Remy to laugh.  
  
"Are you being serious?" Sarah asks.  
  
"No! Do you honestly think that it would take me that long to get the nerve to say anything?"  
  
"Yeah, I do."  
  
"That's just because you think that I am like you and you never have anything to say."  
  
"How long did that take you to think up Pryde?"  
  
"Just go back to your boy toy."  
  
"He's not mine anymore, I've moved on to bigger and better things."  
  
"Oh really, but you're still not getting what you want, are you?"  
  
"On day I will Pryde, one day I will. I'd love to stay and chat, but I have to be somewhere in about ten minutes, see ya later you fucking loser."  
  
"I hope that I don't see you later." Kitty says as Sarah runs off.  
  
"Now what were ya sayin earlier chere?"  
  
"I've got to go Remy. I'm going to be late for Danger Room session if I don't hurry and then they'll interrogate me to no end. Maybe I'll see you later."  
  
"Ya can count on it mon chere." Kitty walks off laughing.  
  
-Mansion-  
  
"Ah Kitty, you're just in time to meet our new student." Xavier says as she walks in the door.  
  
"What?"  
  
"You told me about your friend, well Cerebro has found her, she is in the rec room."  
  
"Are you serious?" Kitty runs into rec room. "Rogue!" Kitty says in disbelief. "Is it really you? Before you said-"  
  
"Ferget what Ah said Kit. That was before, that wasn't really meh. Ah didn't know what Ah was sayin."  
  
"I can't believe this. But he just- I just-"Kitty says standing there then she runs up and hugs her. Her hand touches Rogue's bare skin. "Rogue? Where did you learn to control your powers?" 'This is just creepy. I thought that they said she may never be able to. This is freaking me out, it's eerie and a little weird.'  
  
"Ah've been able ta fer a while now."  
  
"But how?"  
  
"Ah'm not so sure really. It's hard ta explain."  
  
"That's ok. I'm glad that you're back." Kitty says.  
  
"So how are things between you an tha Swamp Rat?"  
  
"Same as ever. He just never seems to change. He's always right there and I'm never there for him. It makes me feel kind of bad, but we're not on the same team anymore and it makes me feel worse because he was still there for me." Kitty sighs loudly. "When will I ever learn?"  
  
"Ya are slowly. Some things ya have ta do yerself before ya learn." Rogue says causing Kitty to giggle.  
  
"Just like old times." 'Is this really her? Should I get my hopes up? Something seems off, but nine months who knows where and you would change.' Kitty thinks frowning.  
  
"Except no poker an no guys tryin ta get us ta play strip poker."  
  
"Hey, you had the perfect defense! If they touched you they'd be in a coma and all I could come up with was 'when Rogue plays I'll play.'(A/N- I don't remember if I put this in a chapter, but if It didn't you know that it would happen, I don't have to include everything! Lol.) You had a much better reason for not playing. Come on now 'if you touch me you might just die.'"  
  
"It's not a laughin matter Kit."  
  
"You've changed Rogue, I'm not too sure if I like it." 'And I know it's not you, but no one will believe me. Not little traitor kiddie Kitty Pryde.'


	26. Childish Fun

A/N- I was thinking of bringing in a character or two from the comics, but I'm not sure who to bring. I need ideas on people and then from the ones that I know I'll have a vote, so I need you to 'nominate' people for it. And they won't appear until later, and don't think of someone who was in maybe all of 1 thing, because I'll have no luck finding the comics considering my friend who actually has all of these comics that I'm going to have to look in only has a limited number of them. Some of the characters that are in there though are people like Pete Wisdom, Betsy, Brian, Meggan, Spiral(was that her name?) and others. If I can find them in the comics then I'll have them in the vote, but if I can't, I'm so sorry! Actually, not really but hey! Lol. Have fun reading.  
  
Ch25: Childish Fun.  
  
"Oh you guys. It won't be that bad without me." Kitty says. "I'll only be gone for the weekend anyway, maybe a few days more. My family needs me. It's not like I'm leaving for good or anything."  
  
"Half-Pint if you're not back here in a week I'm coming to get you."  
  
"Sure thing Logan, I'll remember that one!" Kitty says laughing.  
  
"And Ah'm gonna go with him."  
  
"You all can come, but my mom might just throw a fit so make sure you call so she can clean." Kitty says jokingly.  
  
"Leave the jokes to me Kitty." Kurt says, "I'm much funnier."  
  
"Ok, I'll make sure to remember that!" Kitty says laughing. "I'll call when I get home just so you all know that I made it!"  
  
"I think that we like totally know that nothing is like going to happen to you, Kit."  
  
"Oh, are you so sure? Then I won't call." Kitty says raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Kitty, ignore her, call us when you get there." Jean smiles.  
  
"Ok. I'll make sure to. And Logan, if they need me for more than a week I have to stay, but I'll call. I call every few days and update you all on how it is going."  
  
"Ok, kid, but if you don't call I'll know something is up."  
  
"Are you afraid that I'm going to get kidnapped or something?"  
  
"Wouldn't be the first time humans tried to mess with a known mutant, just remember that they know you are one." Scott warns.  
  
"Ok, but I think that if I can survive Logan's training that he gave me when I first go here I can handle a few humans. Plus, they can't touch me, remember?" Kitty says.  
  
"Still be careful. I don't like the idea of her going alone Charles." Storm says. "Someone should go with her."  
  
"I like can't go, even though it totally is my hometown. My parents like disowned me." Kate says. "Oh yeah Kit, totally don't go to the like club, I don't think that they'll like let you in."  
  
"Storm, I have a cell phone. Bye everyone." Kitty says getting in her car and leaving. A few minutes later her cell phone rings. "Hello."  
  
"Mon chere, ya were cut off yesterday. What were ya goin ta say?"  
  
"Nothing Remy."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"My parents just split up. My dad just left my mom so I'm on my way home." Kitty explains. "They told me that if I'm not back in a week that Logan is going to come and get me." Kitty laughs.  
  
"Why are ya going back if they know ya are a mutant, do ya really want then ta treat ya like dey did before? Dis time Remy won't be there mon chere."  
  
"It doesn't matter. I know how to use my powers now. They literally can't touch me."  
  
"You said dat den chere, and it didn't work out."  
  
"Whatever, I can't get anything by you can I?"  
  
"Non, and Remy likes it dat way."  
  
"Anyway, why did you call?"  
  
"Remy wanted ta know what ya were gonna say. Ya said that ya had made up ya mind and then Sarah showed up."  
  
"It was nothing." 'I need to say it to his face. I can't tell his reaction over the phone. I probably won't be able to tell anyway, that guy has one great poker face.'  
  
"Are ya sure?"  
  
"Positive. Hey, but help me out here, what has been going on with you all since my parents don't have any clue that I switched teams."  
  
"Pyro's lighters ran out. Melinda thought dat it was 'too funny', at least dat's what she said. Nothin else really unusual. We got Melinda ta play strip poker, but Remy really wishes that it had been ya, mon Chere."  
  
"I think that I already knew that, but do me a huge favor, please?"  
  
"You're gonna owe Remy, mon chere."  
  
"I know, but Rogue showed up at the institute yesterday when I got back, but what's weird is that she wasn't herself at all. It's hard to explain. See what you can find out. I know that Sarah knows exactly where she is and I know that you can get that information from her."  
  
"Remy don't want ta go anywhere near her."  
  
"I understand, well, I'll continue my search when I go back to Bayville." Kitty sighs. "I'm just out of places to look."  
  
"Remy LeBeau!" Melinda screams.  
  
"Remy going to get off of here now. It was just a joke!" He says to Melinda.  
  
"Joke this!" Was the last thing that Kitty heard before she hung up.  
  
"They sure are interesting." Kitty says and continues driving. "Hopefully he'll wait a little bit longer for me, I don't want him to go to her." She sighs. "Why is life so cmplicated?"  
  
-Next Morning-  
  
"Kitty!" Four kids come out screaming as she parks her car and walks to the porch.  
  
"Be easy, she's been driving all night!" Mrs. Pryde calls out to them.  
  
"Yeah, you little brats." Kitty teases.  
  
"You're just a big meanie!" Jenny says.  
  
"You all want to see a cool trick that I can do when we get inside?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Yeah!" All four kids scream and so for the next three hours Kitty entertained the kids with various displays of her powers.  
  
-Later-  
  
"I'm tired!" Kitty whines when they try to get her to do another trick. "I can only do so much!"  
  
"Then what good is it to be a mutant if you can't use your powers when you want to?" Jenny asks.  
  
"Good question! I'll ask when I go back to New York!" Kitty says falling onto the couch.  
  
"Jenny that was rude!" Mrs. Pryde says.  
  
"It's ok mom, really it is. I asked the same thing." Kitty says from her collapsed position. Right then her cell phone rings and Eric answers it.  
  
"Hello."...... "Kitty! Some guy with a funny accent says he wants ta talk ta ya. He sounds funny."  
  
"Thank you Eric. I'm sure he was more than happy to hear that." Kitty takes phone from Eric. "So are you making it a habit to scare little kids now or is it just a one time thing?" Kitty asks.  
  
"Mon Chere-"  
  
"I knew it was you!"  
  
"Who is it?" Eric asks.  
  
"Do you remember the guy that lived next door that you said had the funny name? Remember, I used to talk to him a lot and he went with us to the zoo once?" (A/N- KRS! If you don't get this!)  
  
"Yeah, I still think that he has a funny name"  
  
"At least it's not a plain name like Eric." Kitty teases.  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"I'm just kidding, goodness." Kitty says walking past him and up the stairs. "So why'd you call this time Rem? Any particular reason?"  
  
"Can't Remy just want ta talk ta ya?"  
  
"Maybe." Kitty laughs but Remy stays silent. "Remy you know that I'm only joking." She walks into her room and closes the door.  
  
"Mon Chere, ya always say dat."  
  
"And you never learn to take a joke. After all of this time you spend around me you never learned to take one."  
  
"Mon chere an here Remy called ta tell ya dat he went ta Sarah and knows where Rogue is."  
  
"Where?"  
  
"The Asylum. What do ya want us ta do? Piotr thought that Remy should ask ya."  
  
"Wait until I get back, then I'll get her. They can't touch me, so what if they see me."  
  
"Mon chere!"  
  
"You said that I would owe you for this, well here is what I am going to do, are you ready for this?"  
  
"Remy thinks so, if it's what he thinks it is."  
  
"Very smooth, Rem, very smooth indeed." Kitty jokes. "Anyway, the other day I said that I had made up my mind. You remember how Melinda teased us and asked what we were?"  
  
"How could Remy ever forget." Remy says sarcastically.  
  
"I think that I'm ready, that is if you still want me." 'Please don't start thinking like any normal guy right now! Please, see what I am trying so hard not to say!' Kitty pleads silently. 'I'd die of embarrassment if I had to say 'Remy I like you, let's go steady!' Please!'  
  
"Remy knew ya'd come around."  
  
'Yeah, I know you're grinning like an idiot.' "Remy, why are you- did she just-"Kitty hears Melinda over the phone.  
  
"I'll call you back Remy." Kitty says laughing and hanging up the phone. "I can't believe that I just did that."  
  
"What did you do?" Tami, the shyer of the two girls, comes in asking.  
  
"Nothing important to you."  
  
"Liar!"  
  
"I'm not lying, it doesn't matter to you."  
  
"I wanna know why you're so happy!"  
  
"Get out! I'm tired! Maybe someday you'll understand!" Tami leaves slamming the door. Within minutes Kitty fell happily asleep.  
  
-Later-  
  
"We did it!" Jenny says giggling to Tami, "That will teach her to mess with any of us!"  
  
"What did you do?" Mrs. Pryde asks.  
  
"Nothing." They say smiling innocently.  
  
"Mom!" Kitty scream is heard all over the house.  
  
"What is it- oh my!" Mrs. Pryde says running into Kitty's room.  
  
"Good- bye hair!" Jenny says cheering.  
  
==========  
  
Kids are a pain, aren't they? 


	27. Hair Disaster

Ch26:  
  
Kitty looked in the mirror as Mrs. Pryde cuts her hair. Tami and Jenny had put large amounts of gum in her hair and Kitty couldn't phase after her demonstration earlier that day so there was no other choice, but the girls were in big trouble.  
  
"Kitty, it will be ok, this is a nice length for you anyway."  
  
"Yeah to my chin is the greatest look ever mom." Kitty says tars falling down her cheeks. (A/N- Think the Excalibur comics. Or if you have seen the very last episode of Evo. Where Xavier is telling about the future, that hair cut. That is a ton of hair to cut off at once!) "And everything was going so well."  
  
"What was so great about today?" Mrs. Pryde asks.  
  
"I'll let you guess."  
  
"Does it involve boys?" Kitty nods. "Hmm...I bet it has something to do with Remy LeBeau."  
  
"How did you guess?"  
  
"Tami came down and told me that you were happy about something, and I knew that that was who called."  
  
"You don't miss a thing, do you?"  
  
"You'll never get anything past me, Kitty."  
  
"One of these days I will."  
  
"We'll see. And it doesn't count if I'm eighty."  
  
"Darn! And I was going to wait until I was nearly 60 to get something past you! What kind of a person do you think that I am?"  
  
"All done."  
  
"It actually... looks nice! Wow!" Kitty says.  
  
"That's good. Now, I'm going to go punish Tami and Jenny." Mrs. Pryde says leaving the room and closing the door behind her.  
  
"I forgot to call the Institute! Crap!" Kitty dials the number quickly.  
  
"Xavier Institute." Storm says.  
  
"Hey Storm!"  
  
"Kitty, we were starting to worry."  
  
"Sorry, I haven't seen my family in a while. They got me doing tricks for them right when I walked in the door."  
  
"Yes, Charles picked up on that. It was irresponsible Kitty, someone could have seen you."  
  
"Yeah, so what! They all already know and it wasn't out in the open." Kitty says. "Well, I just wanted to call to check in." Kitty hangs up her cell phone. "The nerve, what is it with everyone trying to just tear me down all of a sudden?"  
  
-Xavier's-  
  
"Has she called yet?" Xavier asks.  
  
"Yes, and I told her that it was irresponsible to use her powers like that."  
  
"It was, but I believe that she knew that. As long as it wasn't in the opn where she could have been seen."  
  
"Why's it matter Chuck, they already know about her."  
  
"Logan! She still shouldn't flaunt it, but I think that something else is wrong also." Storm says.  
  
"I think that she just needs an attitude adjustment." Logan says leaving.  
  
"Just ignore him Storm. He never was the best with dealing with teenagers."  
  
"So I've noticed, but Charles I'm worried about her."  
  
"As are we all."  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"You're acting like a fool, Remy." Melinda says.  
  
"He doesn't bloody care, but I can't really blame him. He's been waiting for bloody forever."  
  
"How long has he been waiting?"  
  
"Nearly a bloody year."  
  
"Der ya go again, talkin about Remy like he isn't here or don't have ears."  
  
"Does it surprise you?"  
  
"Non."  
  
"Good, you should expect it if I'm in the room."  
  
"Remy knows dis."  
  
"Maybe you chose the wrong bloody Shelia, mate."  
  
"Don't say dat. Remy don't believe dat, thinks dat he chose de right one."  
  
"They act so bloody alike."  
  
"Kit and I are not that much alike. We just both have fun teasing Remy, he'll live, and we both know that."  
  
"Mon Chere makes it worth de teasin, ya don't."  
  
"I would say sorry, but I'm not like that. What did she say about us going to go get Rogue?"  
  
"Wait until she gets back. She says it'd be easier fer her ta get in dere and back out."  
  
"She has a bloody point. I think I know why Mags made her bloody go to Xavier."  
  
"Yeah, Kit is smart. I don't know what I'd have done if I had had to go there."  
  
"Probably screwed it up."  
  
"Thanks for the boost in confidence Remy."  
  
"Anytime fille."  
  
"Do you really think that is so cute? Newflash, it's not cute at all!" Melinda says walking out of the room.  
  
-Kitty-  
  
"Jenny I know that you were behind this." Kitty says.  
  
"Honestly I wasn't!"  
  
"Yes you were, my mom heard you talking about it to Tami."  
  
"I would never do that! Honestly Kit! Do you think that I am evil or something?"  
  
"Not evil, just vengeful, you were taking care of you sister, and that's always a good thing, but I didn't do anything to deserve having gum put in my hair."  
  
"But you yelled at her!"  
  
"She was eavesdropping. I had a right to, she was the one who did something wrong, not me."  
  
"But Tami is-"  
  
"Go to your room, I'm sick of arguing with you." Kitty says causing Jenny to run upstairs crying.  
  
"Maybe you were a little harsh, Kit." Mrs. Pryde says.  
  
"Maybe, but my hair was valuable to me. I loved it and she took it away, she has to learn what she did was wrong."  
  
"Maybe, I'll talk to her later. She just thinks that she was defending her sister."  
  
"Yeah, what's for dinner?"  
  
"Ramen noodles and some milk or juice, you get to choose."  
  
"Oh, is that all that you all have been living on?"  
  
"Yeah, ever since your father left. I can't get a job because they need me too much and it would cost more for a babysitter then I make, plus everyone knows that I am the mother of a mutant who I am very proud of, they won't let me in their stores."  
  
"How are you getting food?"  
  
"Mainly the grace of God. I still have a few friends who will do things for me. Kit, I would hate to keep you here, so I think that it would be best if you stayed in New York."  
  
"But I want to help! You are my family!"  
  
"I understand, but I have been talking to a friend of mine, I think that I may have a way to get money for us." She smiles. "You still look tired, maybe you should go to bed."  
  
"Ok. But I still want to help."  
  
"I appreciate the offer Kitty, but you have a bright future, you can't stay here, the people here don't understand you, you're doing much better in New York. Go there and have fun."  
  
"I'm getting a job when I go back, I'll even sell my car. Just please let me help."  
  
"No, and you can't sell your car because the title is still in your father's name. You're only 16. Enjoy being young. Now get back up to bed."  
  
"Ok." Kitty says sighing and going up to her room right then her phone rings. "Hello." She says trying to be cheerful so that no one would know.  
  
"What's wrong mon Chere."  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Dat's a lie."  
  
"Yeah, I know. It's just a family thing."  
  
"Ya've got it rough dere, don't ya?"  
  
"Kinda, it's difficult to say. I'm not sure when I'm coming back to Bayville. Get Rogue out for me, please. I don't want her there any longer. It can't be good for her."  
  
"OK mon Chere, what do ya want Remy ta tell her about ya when she asks?"  
  
"Tell her that I was going to get her out but that my family needs me too much now. Remy I have to get some sort of job that pays well. I have to. They are living on Noodles and cheap juice. That's it."  
  
"Mon Chere-"  
  
"No Remy, this is something that I need to do. She doesn't want my help, but she's going to get it. I just wish that at least one of my cousins would have a mutation so that they could go to one of the groups. It would make it easier. But the boys are only 10 and the girls are only 8."  
  
"Den it may happen any day."  
  
"I know, that's what I am counting on, even though she'll know that I am not with you all anymore, I think that they are too young to go there anyway. It's not a very... child-friendly environment."  
  
"Remy'd have ta agree dere."  
  
"I'm just afraid that something will happen to me. I can't afford it now. I have to take car of them, and I have some growing up to do before I can."  
  
"Don't force yourself chere."  
  
"They need me. They won't admit it, but they do need me."  
  
"Remy thinks dat-"  
  
"I know what you think. But I have something to tell you, it'll shock you." 'I'd better tell him about my hair before he sees it. I don't want him to not recognize me or something.'  
  
"What?"  
  
"I think that my cousins would make great Acolytes, their sense of humor fits, they put a ton of gum in my hair and I had to have it cut off to just below my chin." There was silence for a minute. "Rem?"  
  
"Sounds like a nice haircut. Dey would fit in here just fine." Remy laughs.  
  
"Just wait until you see it."  
  
"Remy can't wait."  
  
"I can tell, and I think that you were worried for no reason."  
  
"Really? Have ya been outside?"  
  
"No, but before they caused trouble here. Nothing has-"  
  
"Kitty! Someone is here to see you?"  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"I'm not sure, he says that he needs to talk to you about something important."  
  
"Ok, I'll be there in a minute." Kitty sighs loudly. "We just always get interrupted. Well, I'll just have to call you back, and don't worry, I'll be fine." Kitty hangs up the phone muttering something about him being annoying but sweet. She walks downstairs. "Hello."  
  
"Hello Katherine, may I speak with you for a moment? I was sent by Magneto."  
  
"Oh, really? Ok, can I have your name please?"  
  
===========  
  
Hmmmm... I wonder who it is! Lol! 


	28. Team X

Iddybinny: I never leave anyone hanging for too long! Just hope that I don't get writers block!  
  
Rogue07- If you didn't see earlier I went and complained about my beach trip on my A/N, but I don't remember which chapter it was. Go ahead if you want to, if you didn't read it earlier go and do that now b/c trust me, my trip was worse than anything that happened to you I'm sure. I used your suggestion though I already had plans for Pete, but this will work out much better! Scared yet?  
  
DemonRogue13- Thanks!  
  
J or the blind- well, I guess it isn't Magneto. I hadn't even thought that it could be him. Hmm...  
  
Somekindafreaky- I'm sad. I won't be updating as quickly anymore because Band Camp starts tomorrow. And the first week of August do not expect an update until at least Saturday. I have it 8am to 9pm so I won't have time. If I get enough reviews though I may have it finished before then. It's not your fault if you don't have time, but I just think that it is funny that you went directly to your computer. Well it could have been worse if your family in France didn't have electricity or running water or 100 other things that I can think of. It could always be worse!  
  
A/N- "convo"... "convo" means that the other person was talking. I'm just making this phone conversation one sided, can't let you hear what he is saying! I'm just going to give you the idea. I'm no good at his accent! I can do one but I can't write it! So get over it! Lol, I'm joking! If you think of anything that can help me I'll be happy! And a happy author is a very good thing!  
  
A/N2- Betsy(oops! Just gave some of it away! Lol.) and Pete may be OOC. I don't really know that much about him, so I can't really do his personality or what he would say that well.  
  
Ch27: Team X  
  
"Me name's Pete Wisdom."  
  
"Hello. Is there something that you need?"  
  
"Yes. I'm from Team X. It's a new mutant organization, we're workin with Magneto and he told us that you'd be able to help us."  
  
"Well what can I do for you?"  
  
"I really need to talk to you about this in a more private setting." Pete says looking at the kids peeking in from other rooms and the top of the stairs.  
  
"Oh, um... we can go out on the porch. They won't follow us out there." Kitty says leading him to the porch and glaring at her cousins. "What exactly is team X?"  
  
"Like I said we're a team of mutants who have the same beliefs as Magneto. We know that a war is coming and we are preparing for it-"Kitty's cell phone rings.  
  
"Sorry, but I have to answer this, it could be really important. Hello?"... "You have the worst timing of anyone I know Remy."... "No, he's still here."... "He was just talking to me about some new team that is working with Magneto."... "WHAT? Are you honestly sure that-"... "Remy! You are just jealous."... "Yes, that was what he told me."... "And yes I believed him. I don't suspect everyone I meet of some sort of crime!" Kitty hung up the cell phone in anger.  
  
"I can see this won't be easy, if ya want ta protect your family, you'll come with me. If you don't come there are people in Team X who will kill them." Pete says and Kitty stands up.  
  
"I'll come."  
  
"Good."  
  
-1 week later- -Xavier Institute-  
  
"I don't understand? Has no one heard from Kitty?" Jean asks everyone shakes their heads.  
  
"I haven't picked anything up on Cerebro since she first go there."  
  
"Chuck you don't think that-"  
  
"No Logan, I don't, but maybe it would be best if you did check it out, we can't leave any possibilities open. It wouldn't be a great shock to me if Eric did kidnap her since she probably does know quite a bit about how he does everything." Logan leaves the room.  
  
-2 hours later-  
  
"Finally." Logan says busting through the front door.  
  
"Bloody Hell, Kitty cat is that you?" Pyro calls from the poker room.  
  
"No." Logan says coming in.  
  
"How did ya find us?" Remy asks not looking up.  
  
"Listen here bub-"  
  
"Yer gonna try ta order Remy around in his own place? Non, dat won't happen." Remy says as he and Pyro stand up.  
  
"I know that you are close to Kitty Pryde."  
  
"Oui."  
  
"What happened to her? You were the last person to talk to her."  
  
"Oh, so you go and bloody blame Remy, the least likely guy on the planet?"  
  
"Everything points to him, so of-"  
  
"What is going on here?" Melinda asks walking in.  
  
"He thinks that Remy bloody kidnapped Kitty."  
  
"That is ridiculous. Remy may be stupid, but he wouldn't do that, and who are you to bust in here and blame us, we're innocent. We've all been here all week."  
  
"An how do I know that?"  
  
"We don't have to prove anything to you. But I can tell you right now that you have going to have to explain something the second Sabertooth walks in and smells you."  
  
"I don't care about him, he's just an overgrown cat, I can handle him."  
  
"Look here idiot, as much as I may dislike Remy at times I'm not going to lie for him. He has been going out of his mind worrying over her and looking for her, and just why shouldn't we suspect you?"  
  
"She does have a bloody good point. How come we didn't think of that mate?"  
  
"Because mon Chere actually liked all of them. She never told Remy one bad thing about any of them."  
  
"How often did she talk to you?"  
  
"Remy called her, not very often, but Remy called her."  
  
"Listen kid, you don't have the greatest name, why do you keep saying it?"  
  
"If Remy won't stop fer mon chere, he won't stop fer ya."  
  
"Why were you calling her?"  
  
"Bloody Hell! Is this bloody twenty questions?"  
  
"Yes, now answer the damn question!"  
  
"Non, Remy don't have ta tell ya anythin."  
  
"Maybe he's not so stupid. Hmm... I'll have to consider that."  
  
"Bloody Hell Melinda, give it up."  
  
"Answer me Cajun, or you're going to be hurtin before I leave here."  
  
"Remy dares ya, it's none of yer business why Remy talks ta mon Chere."  
  
"I'm gonna make it my business, she's missing and you were the last to talk to her."  
  
"Actually Remy wasn't. Mon Chere had a visitor, but Remy called and she hung up."  
  
"You're lyin."  
  
"Remy's not lyin. Yer not worth Remy's time ta lie ta."  
  
"Good one mate."  
  
"If you don't leave now you won't be leaving on your own two feet." Magneto says coming in.  
  
"What'd ya do to her. She's just a kid!"  
  
"I know this. I do not wish to hurt you, but you are giving me no choice."  
  
"No choice!? No choice!? You're one to talk about not giving choices. What did you do to her? Kidnap her so that she couldn't tell all of your little secrets?"  
  
"I would never do that, like you said she is only a child, I do have my own children, I would not want them treated that way."  
  
"I don't believe you bub, and I'm not young and naïve either. Tell me what ya did to her."  
  
"Well, you're not going to be alive to flaunt that if you don't get out of here." Melinda warns.  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
"Don't push me. I'm not my sister, I will do something."  
  
"I dare you."  
  
"Melinda!" Magneto warns causing her to step back. "I will not restrain them further if you do not leave. All of the Acolytes present got close to Kitty Pryde and were hurt deeply when she switched teams, and none of them would ever harm her for no reason."  
  
"Well they'd have had a reason wouldn't they? Trying to keep your secrets safe?"  
  
"Ah think that ya had betta leave now." Rogue says stepping into the room.  
  
"Stripes, but how did you-"  
  
"What did ya call meh!"  
  
"What changed? I just say you at the institute a few hours ago."  
  
"Ah've neva been there. Ah don't know how ya got that."  
  
"But-"  
  
"Did ya ever see this 'stripes' us her power? Ah'll give a demonstration." Rogue says taking off her glove and touches the side of his face until he collapses onto the ground. "Ah'm gonna throw him outside. Maybe he'll get tha point." Rogue says dragging him.  
  
"I'm bloody confused." Pyro admits. "How did he know Rogue?"  
  
"He thought that Ah was at tha instatute. An ya'll know that I wasn't. Ah just proved that. It's Mystique, we just found her."  
  
"That we did."  
  
"Remy's not sure dat we needed ta find her."  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
Kitty sits on the old dirty cot that they gave her to sleep on just staring out into nowhere. 'Where are they? I know that they are looking for me. I should have listened to Remy. I should have-'  
  
"Get in there!" A man screams as they shove another person in the cell with her. Kitty catches her as she falls. They slam the door behind themselves. Kitty looks down at the woman who was unconscious. She had purple hair and was very pale. She has several bleeding cuts on her face and arms, like she had put up a fight. Kitty picks her up and lays her on one of the dirty, old, extra cots that lined the back of the room.'I hope that she's ok. I've been bored out of my mind for a week, it'll be nice to have someone else here, even though they do torture us.'  
  
"Who.. are you?" The woman says speaking with an English accent. She looks around the room at the plain white walls and dirty cement floor.  
  
"I'm Kitty Pryde, and you?"  
  
"Me name's Betsy Braddock, wot is this place?" 


	29. I won't let it happen to you too!

Melissarxy1- You're back! I was just wondering where you had went, but I guess that I did the same a few months ago. Anyway, anyone can be controlled, but you'll find out all about that later, but not until way later. The main thing I don't know about Pete is how his power works, so I'm never going to have him using it in case I get it completely wrong! It makes me nervous, so I'm avoiding the whole issue! But I'm glad you reviewed! I added a scene that I think that you might like! The whole beginning is what I added! I didn't fell right with him as a bad guy... but I'm not sure why!  
  
Iddybinny- Thanks! I'll try to update fast, but I'm not sure how fast I'll be able to.  
  
DemonRogue13- Sorry to disappoint. I hadn't planned the whole beginning. I got a request for it to be Pete that was at the door. If you didn't really like that then it is about to just get worse, at least in my opinion.  
  
Somekindafreaky- Hey! Weren't you one of the ones that asked for Kimy! Do you think that I am doing any good? I don't even really understand his power, how sad is that? I am a member of the flag corps. I don't play my flute until concert season. But Band Camp started today. Basically it is 9am to 1pm this week and next, then the first week of August is 8am to 9pm and then more weeks of 9 to 1 until August 26 when school starts for me. I'll try to have it finished, but I seem to be loosing my touch. I don't know what I'm doing, anyway the whole kidnapping thing is just kind of to end the story anyway. It isn't going to be very good, just to warn you. Wow this is long! It's more like a conversation than an answered review!  
  
A/N- this chapter went through major revision! It isn't very much like I had originally planned. It is completely different. I decided to bring Pete back earlier than I had planned, I am just asking that you please help me out with him! Can someone explain his powers to me! I saw them once in a comic, but that was it!  
  
Ch28: I won't let it happen to you too.  
  
"Wot are you doing to them?"  
  
"Why what do you mean? You are the one who got the phaser. You knew coming in to this what it meant." A large man(think fat bastard from Austin Powers if you've seen it! Or just enormous if you haven't!) with gaudy gold jewelry decorating his whole body.  
  
"You said that you'd spare me friends!"  
  
"Did I? I seem to have forgotten ever saying that."  
  
"Why you-"  
  
"Would you like to end up in there to?"  
  
"I want to know what you are doing to them."  
  
'Why we are running simple tests, trying to find the weakness of mutant kind, you just happen to be a pawn that I am toying with."  
  
"What the-"  
  
"Guards! Don't fight them Wisdom, or we'll kill all of your little friends in England."  
  
"Wot?!"  
  
"What is there to know? We're out here in the desert out of psychic range trying to rid the world of the mutant menace."  
  
"Don't you think that you might be one too?"  
  
"Oh, you think you're funny! Charles Xavier and Eric Lensherr made our job easy. We just have to pick of members of their teams as they're both looking for that phaser that you brought in. Yes, she seems to have been on both teams, a double agent, you might say. She seems to have information on both of them, if we can just get past her defenses, she seems to take anything we throw at her.  
  
-cell-  
  
"You let them take you?"  
  
"I didn't have a choice, they threatened to kill my whole family. I had to protect them. Anyway, I phase, so had I not wanted them to touch me they wouldn't have. I was mouthy so they knocked me out."  
  
"I have a brother, so I understand wanting to protect your family."  
  
"what about protecting me friends? Can you-"Kitty punches him in the face. "that's gonna bruise luv."  
  
"And you think I care! I should do worse to you!"  
  
"Can you hear me out?"  
  
"Are you going to lie?"  
  
"No, I'll tell the truth, just hear me out."  
  
"Don't expect anything more." Kitty says glaring at him. "It's all your fault that I'm in here and I want out!"  
  
"I may be able to manage that."  
  
-Later-  
  
"Maybe you're not such a bad guy, but I'm not sure if I trust you, or even like you, but I guess not being mad is step one. I'm sorry for hitting you earlier, I didn't know."  
  
"He'll grow on you."  
  
"Maybe. I'm not so sure."  
  
"Get in there!" A guard says.  
  
"Man they just get worse every time one of them comes in." Another man says as he slams the door. Kitty recognizes the man immediately.  
  
"Logan!" She says running over to him. "Logan?" Kitty laughs a little. "I wonder how they ever knocked you out," Kitty says to herself.  
  
"Easy Half-Pint" He says coming to, "compliments of your friend Rogue." Kitty laughs again.  
  
"So I guess you went to them looking for me?"  
  
"Yeah, but I have to admit that I don't see why you trust them."  
  
"You didn't live through what I did with them, they aren't that bad, they can actually get to be very kind... they actually care about me, all of them do in one way or another."  
  
"Are ya talking about the same people I am? We thought that maybe you knew something about them that Magneto didn't want out."  
  
"What do you know about my past with them?"  
  
"All that you told Chuck about it, kid. He told me since he thought that it may be our only lead. Plus we found out that he was the person you talked to last. How'd they get you kid?"  
  
"I could ask you the same thing? They threatened my family, so I came without thinking, but right now I wish I hadn't, my family needs me, I was so self-centered."  
  
"I think that you were looking out for them the best of your ability. The last thing that I remember was Rogue touching me. Half-Pint that was Mystique in the mansion."  
  
"I knew that."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"You think that you would have believed me?"  
  
"You have a point, I would have been suspicious."  
  
"What did you do when you got there looking for me Logan? Did you threaten the Acolytes or just piss Rogue off?"  
  
"I guess I did threaten them a little, actually did a little bit of both. They threatened me too though. Those guys are out of their minds."  
  
"No they're not, they're just trying to be themselves in a not so supportive environment. They get along very well, and they are easy to get along with unless you threaten them! The hit first ask questions later doesn't work on them."  
  
"Hey, luv, you use that! I seem to remember you-"  
  
"Hey, I thought that you were the reason that I was here, can you really blame me that much? I had grounds for it! Whatever, I'm going to sleep. Good Night." Kitty says laying down on her cot.  
  
"They give us cots?" Logan asks.  
  
"Yes, there is a woman here since I first got here who has helped me out, she said that they did it because of something about the testing. It helped the results or something."  
  
"Someone sure stayed happy." Logan says.  
  
"I'm pretending that you didn't say that." Kitty says actually falling asleep.  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"Remy LeBeau! If ya don't quit Ah'm gonna drain yer ass! Ya can't be everywhere at once! It's not yer fault that she-"  
  
"It is. Remy should have known, should have stopped her." (A/N- Poor Remy, he waits for her for so long only to have her get kidnapped! I'd be really mad!)  
  
"Ya can't be everywhere at once. Listen ya know that Kit would want ya ta take care of yerself. All ya do all day is look fer her and ya are gone fer days at a time and then ya come back just ta sleep and leave again. Do ya want ta get sick? What good are ya ta her if yer sick? Do ya think that she would want ya sick."  
  
"She's got a bloody point. Yeah she's your Shelia, we all get that, but bloody hell! Get half a brain! If you get yourself completely exhausted what good are you to her? Rogue is right, she wouldn't want you to act like this."  
  
"Have you even eaten Remy?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Non."  
  
"Then I'll fix you something. You really do need to eat, and don't ask me why the change we're all worried about Kit, but she's strong, and she knows that we're looking. She knows that we will find her. Have faith in her. She's too smart to let anything happen to her."  
  
"An Ah'll drain ya again if ya don't stop bein stupid. Ah've drained ya once already. Ah heard her voice, Ah know what she said ta ya about her family. Ya really need ta think about them too. Or are ya gonna leave us ta do that when ya actually know them. She may still be in that town, and her family won't be lookin fer stangers ta help. They'll suspect all of us unless we can prove we know Kitty an we can't." Rogue says looking at him seriously.  
  
"Remy's leavin-"  
  
"Only after you eat." Melinda says. "I'm not going to have Kitty mad at me when she comes back, look at how sad this is, I have more confidence in her than you do. Look at me. Get over yourself. You've told me yourself that I am brutally honest, so don't think that I am lying now. She needs you at your best, not some ghost of a man. No, I won't let her come back to that."  
  
"Ya have no choice in what Remy decides ta do fille."  
  
"We can make you by force, trust me on this one, I can manifest some pretty scary stuff, and I'm sure that silent Piotr over there is a whole lot stronger than you."  
  
"Don't bring me into this." Piotr says.  
  
"Remy doesn't think dat ya are right."  
  
"You'll see that I am. I've been through a similar situation, but he was the one kidnapped. That's how I found out that I was a mutant. I ran myself until I couldn't do anything. It was luck that I found him the night before I went into the hospital, pure luck. The next day he came into my hospital room and thanked me, but told me that he couldn't bear to see what he had done to me. He left me Remy, so don't you dare assume that you know what she wants. I asked him why and he told me that I hurt myself for him.. and that he couldn't stand to see it, he told me that he still loved me, but he couldn't live with what I had done. Then he walked out of the room. I haven't seen him since, it's been nearly two years. Neither one of you need that, I won't let it happen again, because I know how it feels." Melinda finishes the food that she was cooking, hands it to Remy and then walks out of the room without anyone saying another word.  
  
============== 


	30. She's a fraud!

Melissarxy1- THANK YOU! YEAH! I'm glad that you explained it to me! Now I'm less confused. YEAH! I had never planned the whole Pete taking here thing, but I said that before. When Margaret asks them about Brian I was originally going to have her ask Betsy about Pete and Brian, but hey, it's a good idea and it works. I am never going to say that you have to end a review, you've seen some of mine! At least yours was on topic!  
  
Ch29: She's a fraud  
  
-Next day-  
  
The eerie silence filled the room with neither of it's current occupants saying anything. They just sat there. The guards had come in saying that they had a real treat today and had taken her into another room. They could hear machines and sometimes water, but never a scream, not once, and she had been in there for hours. They heard whips and the deep voices of the guards, but not one word from Kitty, they had to admire her for that.  
  
"Tell me about the Acolytes." The guard says slicing her with what sounded like a whip when she doesn't answer. "It's a shame really to have to do this to you. You have such a pretty face..." was what Logan heard thanks to his mutation.  
  
"Burn in Hell." Came the response from Kitty, probably not the smartest, but she wasn't going to be mistreated by anyone and not say anything.  
  
"I'll teach you." The guard said then there was a shuffling of feet and a few other noises but Logan couldn't tell what they were. A few minutes later she was returned to the cell shaking hands covering her face and blood trickling down. Logan walked over to her and moved her hands, then he saw it, there were slash marks running across her face, they weren't deep, but there were a bunch.  
  
"You heard everything, didn't you Logan."  
  
"Yeah, and I have to say that I'm proud of you kid. That took guts, but maybe burn in Hell wasn't the smartest thing that you have ever said."  
  
"Yeah, but it was all that I could think of. There will be a woman in here in a few hours to clean the cuts. She's nice to me, I almost feel sorry for her. She fights so hard for me. She is the one who got the cots, and blankets. Even though they are dirty and old and torn up, it's better than nothing. I don't know how. She's working on getting us something for a bathroom, but she says that may take longer. She tells me that this shouldn't scar me, or at least not too much. There are some on my back that will though."  
  
"Why does she help you?" Betsy asks.  
  
"Her daughter was a mutant. She said that they had her killed and she is helping me because she says that I look just like her and she gets anything she wants, her husband runs this place. They are trying to make a perfect fighter or something, and since I've been on both sides they ask me about the others. They ask me about the Acolytes and the X-Men. Which team is stronger, which mutants are best. Which mutations are better. I never answer and they always beat me."  
  
"She's not what she bloody seems." Pete warns. "It'd be best to stay away from her. They never had any kids, trust me."  
  
"Katherine!" A woman in her mid forties comes in saying running over to her. "What did they do to you today?"  
  
"The usual." Kitty says raising an eyebrow at Pete and then turning around.  
  
"Oh my God! Katherine! I have to get you all out of here. But how?" She thinks silently to herself. "I had a question though." She looks at Betsy and Pete. "I know that you two are from England, do you know a Brian Braddock?"  
  
"Have fun trying to get him. It's not going to be easy. He's going to give you hell." Betsy says, Pete just glares.  
  
"Magaret, why are they doing this? I don't understand why?"  
  
"Sit down Katherine. You'll need to hear this sitting down. They decided who they are going after from the Acolytes, they haven't decided from the X- Men yet, but they will soon. But I know that you have someone you care for there on the Acolytes."  
  
"Please tell me that it's not who I think that you are going to say." Kitty says.  
  
"No, it's not him. He was on the list, but a little sabotage goes a long way. Piotr Rasputin, Rogue and Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"I have to say have fun also. You are in for a rough time trying for Pietro, you'll never catch that boy. First of all you can't see Pietro when he's running full speed."  
  
"Yes, I know. But they caught him."  
  
"How?"  
  
"I'm not sure. My husband is cruel, Katherine. He wasn't always this way though. I just thought that I should tell you that."  
  
"Why did you take his name off of the list?" Kitty says changing the subject.  
  
"Because you need a rescuer don't you? And who would come to your rescue if not the man who loves you?"  
  
"Where are you getting all of this? I can see where his power would be useful, but how did you-"  
  
"Let me clean these cuts. I need to get the ones on your back first. Would you please turn around everyone. She has to raise her shirt fairly high."  
  
"Sure thing." Logan says as they turn around Kitty lifts her shirt and lays down on her stomach.  
  
"Why aren't we in those uniforms yet that you told me about Margaret?"  
  
"They can't seem to find them." She says laughing. Betsy gasps when she sees Kitty's back causing Logan to turn. "I'm warning you that you won't like them. They are very, very skimpy. Think barely there." Kitty turns her head to see everyone staring at her back.  
  
"Why doesn't everyone just stare at my back." Kitty glares.  
  
"Lesser injuries have occurred at the institute and caused kids to become bedridden, that's all I'm saying."  
  
"Luv, maybe it's best just to talk, even if it is all a lie, they'll never know."  
  
"No, I refuse to talk about either team to them." Kitty says defiantly. "Current member or not they are all my friends. Someday they will quit trying to get answers from me, and that day will be soon because I don't feel like staying here much longer, listen to me, we have two teams looking for us, do you think that it will take them long to find us?"  
  
"I've been telling her this all along, but she won't listen to me. She has said this to me a lot too. You'll get used to it. I admire her bravery, it will get her somewhere in this upcoming war that my husband is starting." Margaret looked down. "If only I could get away from him, he'd have me killed though. Katherine, I am still trying to get in contact with someone. My husband will never suspect me of anything, so do not worry. I feel that your friends should know where you are, I can't lie and say that you are happy and healthy, but I can lead them here. It is the least I can do for not stopping this mad man that I call my husband."  
  
"Margaret, if what you say is true he will find me. Do not worry, he is smarter than any of us know. I have faith in him. (A/N- one guess who!) He will find me, you will see."  
  
"And he will kill my husband when he sees you. I have no regrets Katherine, if neither of you can find it in your hearts to forgive me for not seeing this until my daughter was killed, and that was just six months ago."  
  
"Margaret! Don't talk like that. I forgive you. You have done nothing wrong, you are being kind and generous."  
  
"God bless you! I'm done, now for your face." Kitty slips her shirt on and sits up. "These shouldn't scar Katherine. You are a strong woman, very strong indeed." Margaret finishes and stands.  
  
"Thank you Margaret." Kitty says and she leaves. "She can be such a pain sometimes. She cares too much. I feel sorry for her though."  
  
"She's lying."  
  
"How can you be so sure?"  
  
"She's a bloody fraud! Are you that bloody blind?"  
  
"Is it just a male thing to suspect everyone of some crime?  
  
"I'm just bloody accusing her, I have proof!"  
  
"Yeah, I'd like to see it. I do what I must to keep my friends secrets, and I want to know what they are doing to my powers. It confuses me. I'm going to sleep, needless to say if they drag Pietro in here he'll wake me up. Stupid speed demon." Kitty says laying back down and going to sleep. "Like I said before Pete, I'm not sure if I can trust you."  
  
================ 


	31. Showdown

Melissarxy1- I wasn't even thinking of that. I was thinking more like he was one of them so he would know if she was or wasn't a fraud, but the thought never crossed my mind. I understand 3am. That is when I do a lot of my reviewing and reading and all of that.  
  
Ch30- Showdown  
  
"Hey! Get off of me! I swear that you'll be sorry!" Pietro says as they throw him into the cell.  
  
"Don't wake her up, kid. She's had it rough today. Wake her up and you'll be sorry."  
  
"Oh, where are we? What is this place? I don't understand?"  
  
"Ask Kitty when she wakes up."  
  
"Or you can just ask Pete all about it." Kitty says sitting up. "and when did I become the know it all here?"  
  
"This is Kitty? Are we talking about the same girl here? I thought that- What happened Kitty?"  
  
"They beat me when I wouldn't tell them about either team..... What's wrong Pietro?"  
  
"I'm just thinking of what a certain reaction will be, to be more exact how many people will be dead." He says smirking.  
  
"Hopefully these will have healed by the time 'a certain person' finds this place." Kitty rolls her eyes. "Welcome to our cell. This is it, it's all that you are going to have for an unknown amount of time. And Pietro?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"If you tell him, you can't even start to understand what I am going to do to you."  
  
-two days later-  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"You look better finally, I was really worried about you.." Melinda says as Remy walks in. "Don't look so sad."  
  
"Remy can't help it."  
  
"Remember that you need to go check on Kitty's family today. They are going to be more worried than you are. And there are little kids there from what I was told. "  
  
"C'est lui! (A/N- That is it!) Bye filles Remy might know where ta look fer mon chere." Remy says nearly running out the front door.  
  
"I wonder where he's going?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Ah think that Ah know." Rogues says after a minute of thinking. "He talked ta Kitty a few days before she left and she was whining, she said something about 'Sarah's boy toy' following her! That's it! Ah don't know who she was talkin about, Ah should have asked earlier."  
  
"Kitty was talking about Lance Alvers." Melinda says cooly. "He's a member of the Brotherhood. You know, long brown hair, bad boy image. If you search the memories you got from Remy from about a month ago, you may get a picture of him, since you've now drained him three times."  
  
"Yeah, Ah see him."  
  
"Where's Piotr?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Not here, Ah think that he is out lookin fer Kitty too."  
  
"Let's hope that he is."  
  
-Brotherhood-  
  
"Get Remy's callin card?" A/N- I had to! Lol!)  
  
"Yeah, what do you want here? We haven't done anything to you."  
  
"Remy thinks dat ya have. What do ya know about Kitty Pryde?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Lance asks. "I love her! I would never hurt her. She went home is the last I heard."  
  
"Well, she's not dere."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ya heard Remy."  
  
"I didn't take her anywhere!"  
  
"She told Remy about ya followin her. Why were ya followin her?"  
  
"I think that I made that clear! I like her, a lot. What is your problem, jealous that she's not all yours."  
  
"She is all Remy's. Remy doesn't share with anyone, and NEVER anyone like ya."  
  
"You're bluffing. I bet that you all just took her and what to place the blame on us rather than yourselves."  
  
"Non, Remy wishes he was bluffin."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Mon chere-"  
  
"Don't give her a pet name! I refuse to believe that she is yours!"  
  
"She is Remy's. Mon chere just likes ta tease, dat's all ya were."  
  
"No! She liked me! It was those X-Men that kept her from me! What have you done with her." The house starts shaking. "Get out of here."  
  
"Remy could have used tha same excuse. Non, not without answers ta Remy's questions."  
  
-elsewhere-  
  
"Piotr!" Kitty says as he comes to. "Piotr!"  
  
"Katya..." (A/N- yeah, I finally read a darn comic! Haha! Lol! Probably one of the few times I will.)  
  
"Yeah, it's me." Kitty says looking at him.  
  
"What has happened to you?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Fine."  
  
"So, it's been bugging me, what have the Acolytes been doing? I know that all of you were worried, I got that much, and don't say 'He's going to be mad!' Pietro already used that line." (A/N- to clear it up they aren't using his name because they could get her in major trouble with the X-Men and she's still supposed to be a member of their team!)  
  
"Katya... He has lost what little sanity he possessed. He looks for you for days, only returning when he must rest and then he is back out again." Kitty looked serious for a minute and then the guilt hit her for making him search like he was..."Do not look so sad, he says that he will find you. Melinda will make sure that nothing happens."  
  
"He'll put himself in the hospital is what he'll do."  
  
"Melinda made him eat and rest. The last I know he is still doing so." Kitty looks down and takes a few breaths.  
  
"Thank you. Though I don't really want you to share in this pain, I am glad that you have eased my fears about him. I'll have to thank Melinda the next time I see her." Kitty smiles at him. "I was really worried that he would do something stupid. He never gets a break does he?"  
  
"We knew that you would be alright, sadly he did not believe us."  
  
"That sounds like him, oh, I hear the footsteps now."  
  
"You're awfully happy today you stupid mutant." A guard says grabbing her and leading her out roughly.  
  
"Yes, I am."  
  
"What goes on here? Why is Katya so scratched on her face?"  
  
"Isn't it obvious?" Pietro asks. "And to top it off none of us can use our powers, but that was obvious to you I'm sure. My father was right all along, they have just started the war."  
  
"Yes, I did not think that they would let us keep our powers when some of us would actually be a threat."  
  
"Not that kid, all he can do is run to his father." Logan says.  
  
"I'll show you!"  
  
"Stop this." Piotr says. "Without your powers you do not stand a chance. You rely on your speed which you do not have."  
  
-Three hours later-  
  
Kitty steps back in tears running down her face silently as she slides down the wall landing on the floor. "Next time you will learn not to be so abusive to us. You'll get what you deserve girl, that we will see to. I hope you're ready for tomorrow." The guard says slamming the door. Pietro runs over to her but she hits him away.  
  
"Go away!" She screams at him. Piotr starts to walk over and she sees his feet and flinches. "Don't...don't come near me. Please... stay where you are! I..... I ...." Kitty just sits there crying.  
  
============  
  
yes, I know that I am evil, but I am building it up a little for a sequel, that is if you all want it. There are only a few chapters left. My goal is 40. I'm almost to 100 reviews and I am so excited! 


	32. Regardless

Melissarxy1- I'm never going to ask for a long review, though they are nice! You'll see why I like this chapter! Lol, no you really will, I'm not even joking.  
  
A/N- How does everyone feel about the idea that I was given for a Pete/Kitty/Remy triangle? I'm not sure I can do it, but I may TRY if I'm sure that I wouldn't be flamed. But it wouldn't be huge, because I'm still new at writing Pete!  
  
Ch31- Regardless  
  
"What did ya do with her?"  
  
"I didn't do anything!" Lance says causing another tremor.  
  
"Remy thinks dat ya did." Lance goes to hit Remy, but misses. "Remy's not gonna be nice if ya hit him, even though he wasn't planning on bein nice."  
  
"Am I supposed to be scared of you? Bring it on you idiot. Loser has to leave Kitty alone, winner gets to stay with her."  
  
"She's not gonna like dat."  
  
"Remember that I saw you all over Sarah a few weeks ago, and when I win you are staying away from her... permanently."  
  
"Mon chere knows what happened, she told Remy ta get somethin from her."  
  
"What? Aids?"  
  
"Non, dat be ya. Remy just findin out where Rogue was. Mon chere needed ta know where her friend was."  
  
"Yeah, perfect excuse."  
  
"Non, not an excuse, da truth. Remy don't like your terms, but he agrees dat you'll be leavin her alone." Lance actually manages to hit Remy.  
  
-Acolytes- -one hour later-  
  
"I can't seem to find Piotr anywhere." Melinda says meeting up with Rogue.  
  
"Whoever took Kit, they've got him."  
  
"I agree." The door opens and Remy walks in. "Remy! Where were you?"  
  
"Havin a little battle with da enemy."  
  
"We know ya went out ta get Lance."  
  
"Can ya blame Remy, fille?"  
  
"No, but Kit might."  
  
"Kitty hates him. Remy could have pushed him off of a cliff and all Kitty would have said was 'Oh well, one more down.'" Melinda says laughing.  
  
"He wishes Remy had pushed him off da cliff. He won't be messin with mon chere again."  
  
"Ah bet he did that loser stays away winner gets her, didn't he?"  
  
"He tried. Remy said mon chere wouldn't like it and he hit Remy. Remy cannot be held responsible for his actions."  
  
"Remy, I have some bad news, I have a feeling that there aren't going to be many of us left before too long." Melinda starts. "They got Piotr, whoever it is that has Kitty now has another of our teammates."  
  
"He'll take care of mon chere, Remy knows dis, Piotr won't let anthin happen."  
  
"You're right, I just hope that he can help her. So they have Kitty, Piotr and Pietro. What are they doing that they would need these people?" Melinda asks sitting down. "They're planning something, and they just want certain people, but I'm just not sure why."  
  
"Remy has an idea. If ya were as quick as Pietro, could phase like mon chere and were as strong as Piotr what couldn't ya do?"  
  
"Looks like I'll be the next to get kidnapped." Melinda says.  
  
"Non, Remy don't think so. Remy thinks dat dey don't want ta be too obvious. Dey're not gonna get another of us fer a while. Remy thinks dat they'll go for Rogue first, when dey get a chance and won't be too obvious."  
  
"But what about you? If they're going for powers, yours would be useful for whatever they are planning."  
  
"Dat's what worries Remy. We'll see dough."  
  
"Well, I'm assuming that Pyro is the only safe one here." Melinda says.  
  
"Oui."  
  
"Why in bloody hell am I safe?"  
  
"Ya can't create tha fire is all they're sayin."  
  
"Why should that bloody matter?"  
  
"Look at it this way Pyro, if they used your power on this thing that they are creating then there would have to always be fire around. They won't take me either, so even if they get all of the others, Magneto and Sabertooth included, we'll still be here to look for them."  
  
"Are ya insane fille, they'll want ya."  
  
"No, they won't. My power has restrictions that I just never mention. There are some things that I can't manifest. Any person I manifest has limited speech and they only fool Sarah who is a complete moron. I have to know what the thing looks like too. I don't have a computer in my head! My power is complicated. It's not good for much. If I have a nightmare the things will run around wherever I am, so whenever I sleep it has to be drug induced, or else you never know what may be around here come morning."  
  
"Dey'll still want it fille. Ya aren't out of danger and neither is Pyro if dey can evolve it."  
  
"Let's bloody quit this. We know that if Kitty can get herself and Pietro out they'll show up here and then we can bloody have an actual plan. For now can we just look."  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Get in there!" A guard yells pushing Lance into the cell. Lance balls his fists but nothing happens.  
  
"What in the-"  
  
"Keep it down." Logan growls.  
  
"Why should I?"  
  
"Because I don't want to hear your mouth, and I'm sure that no one else does either."  
  
"Don't lecture me old man." Right then Lance's eyes scan the room and land on Kitty asleep on her cot, but turning and nearly waking up. "Kitty!" He says running over to her.  
  
"Do not touch her." Piotr warns.  
  
"What do you know? I don't care what you think." The noise wakes Kitty up and she smacks him causing him to fall backwards into the wall. "Pretty Kitty, what's wrong?"  
  
"I said leave her alone." Piotr says walking to him.  
  
"I'm not afraid of you."  
  
"Well, I'm going to help him." Logan says walking over.  
  
"Stop it! All of you!" Kitty says getting up and standing behind Logan and Piotr.  
  
"I knew you'd come around my Pretty Kitty."  
  
"Get a life Lance. I don't want you and I never will."  
  
"So you're with the Cajun!"  
  
"I never said that and you need to back off. Because regardless of what Remy and I are he'll still kick your ass."  
  
"He already tried and I'm still standing."  
  
"You won't be when I'm done with you." Kitty warns.  
  
"That's what he said."  
  
"He doesn't want to hit a girl." Kitty says smirking.  
  
"Pretty Kitty, you don't mean that!"  
  
"Yeah I do. Leave me alone. I'm going to ask for my own cell now!"  
  
"Don't! I'll behave, I promise."  
  
"I can't trust your promises. Go get your little whore, oh wait! You can't get out of here!"  
  
"Well neither can you!"  
  
"If I wanted to I could."  
  
"Prove it." Kitty phases through Piotr.  
  
"Katya."  
  
"Sorry. I just had to prove a point." She says staring straight at Lance.  
  
"Oh my god! Why haven't you gotten out of here? Save yourself, don't stay here with us." Pietro says.  
  
"Because even if I try to get out of these wall they'll still shock me and what am I going to do after that? Run through the desert and die of dehydration? At least here I'm alive!"  
  
"She's right. We're in the middle of the bloody desert."  
  
"We're in the middle of the desert?" Lance asks.  
  
"Yes, haven't you wondered why it hasn't rained? Haven't you wondered why it is so hot when it's winter in this whole hemisphere? Why the guards are always covered in sand?"  
  
"How could I? I just got here!" Lance says getting angry.  
  
"You just saw the guards! You idiot! I don't have the patience to deal with you today!" Kitty says turning around and laying back down on her cot.  
  
"Leave her alone." Logan and Piotr say at the same time.  
  
"You two are just scary." Lance starts to go toward the cot beside Kitty buy Betsy sits on it. "This is my cot!"  
  
"Whatever." Lance takes the one at the very other end of the room. "Stupid girl."  
  
"Wot did you just say?" Betsy asks.  
  
"I said stupid girl!"  
  
"I'll have you know that I am not a girl, I'm a woman and I'm not stupid!" Betsy says standing up.  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"I'll wotever you."  
  
"No you won't." Lance says in a bossy one.  
  
"He's not worth it Betsy, he'll be dead in a week, he won't last in a place like this." Kitty says putting her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Obviously you won't either my Pretty Kitty."  
  
"Can you quit!"  
  
"Never! I will always be the one man that is right for you and-"Logan punches him knocking him out.  
  
"You don't know how good that felt."  
  
"I can imagine. Thanks Logan."  
  
"Anytime."  
  
==========  
  
I think that this chapter is slightly humorous. Anyway, do you catch the theme that I don't like Lance? Better yet do you see that this "Elsewhere" is kind of easy on them? They don' t have too many rules, it's just whatever they are told by guards or higher up people goes. Just wanted to clarify. 


	33. Decisions

Melissarxy1- I tried to go to bed last night after band camp. It didn't work out I was awake until after 3! So I'm still sore and tired, stupid splits! Anyway, I'll follow you're advice, I'm sick of being a crowd pleaser, for the moment. What might actually shock you is that at one point Lance was one of my favorite characters! Not too sure what happened.

Somekindafreaky- He will, but it really isn't him that finds her. Like 'the boss' said, they are out of psychic range, which means they are pretty far away! I have to ask myself if I really want Remy jealous, he has gone through so much! But you never know, anything is possible. I HATE LANCE! Can't you tell? I ask everyone to beat him up if he deserves it or I'll say he's stupid or something. I have to confess that I am working on chapter 36, that's why I am updating so quickly, I just make minor revisions and I post!I don't have to leave home, well I am gone for most of the day, but it's only 15 minutes from my house. What are you in your band? We have sparkly uniforms too! If you don't want to put all of that in a review you can email me, there is a link on my profile, just put your pen name as the subject, or in that area. Wow, this was really long.  
  
Ch32- Decisions  
  
The next morning Lance wakes up with a huge bruise on the side of his face. "What the hell?"  
  
"Any of us would have done it to you. Katya doesn't deserve what you were doing to her."  
  
"And how would you know? All of you Acolytes are weird. Every one of you has a different name for her."  
  
"Lancegetoveryourself."  
  
"I dare you to say that to me again and slower."  
  
"Lance. Get. Over. Yourself. Slow enough?"  
  
"You're going to die!"  
  
"Guys!" Kitty says coming back in. "Break it up."  
  
"But Pre-"  
  
"If you finish that sentence I'll kill you myself." Kitty warns. "In other news all you guys are getting your heads shaved. I heard the guards talking about it."  
  
"Not my hair!" Pietro says whining. "But I'll loose my strength!"  
  
"Which you never had to start with." Kitty teases.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it Pryde."  
  
"Am I?" Kitty laughs.  
  
"Oh yes, as soon as we get out of here. You're going to see what happens to girls that make fun of Pietro Maximoff."  
  
"Oh really? I just can't wait!" Kitty rolls her eyes.  
  
"How can anyone stay as perky as you in this situation?" Pietro asks.  
  
"Someone has to lighten the mood. I have a feeling that if I wasn't here that it would be gloomy in here. I don't want to be around people who can't take it, and plus this is all kind of surreal to me. I keep thinking that I am going to wake up soon."  
  
"And I don't want to hear about where you want to wake up." Pietro says smirking.  
  
"Pietro!" Kitty yells. "You little pervert!"  
  
"Not anywhere close to as bad as Remy. You are just attracted to guys like me and him, but mostly me, admit it."  
  
"You cocky little...where is this going?"  
  
"Nowhere."  
  
"Then it had better stay there." Pietro picks Kitty up bridal style and starts spinning her around so fast that he's a blur. "Pietro! I'm going to get sick!" Pietro drops her causing her to skid across the floor. "Ouch, as if I wasn't already injured enough."  
  
"I would say sorry Pryde, but I don't like to lie if it can be avoided."  
  
"That's one good quality at least. But you're rude to girls and just too full of yourself." Kitty remarks.  
  
"At least I don't speak in third person."  
  
"Heaven help me! I couldn't stand two of you doing it! That is one miracle right there."  
  
"Turn their collars on! He just used his power!" They heard a guard say from outside the door. Right then all of the mutants are frozen in place. "Get the white haired one!" The guards rush in and grab Pietro after they leave the cell they throw Kurt in and everyone can move again.  
  
"Kurt!" Kitty says running over to him. "He's out... but his pulse is fine." Kitty picks him up and walks him to an empty cot. "Hopefully he'll wake up soon."  
  
"Pretty Kitty, don't worry about him." Lance says putting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Remove your hand."  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
"Just remove your hand!"  
  
"But-"Kitty phases through his hand.  
  
"I don't ever want you to touch me again." Kitty slaps him.  
  
"It looks like we have a mutant soap opera here." Kurt says waking up.  
  
"Kurt." Kitty says happily smiling at him. "I'm glad you're awake, though I'm not really glad that you are here." She says frowning.  
  
"What happens here? We have been looking everywhere for you!"  
  
"I'm ok, I guess-"  
  
"Turn back on the collars!" A guard yells they all are stopped and Kitty is carried out. "We're taking you to the boss."  
  
-Boss's office-  
  
"So, you are the girl that my men speak of so fondly. You seem to keep the morale up among the other mutant scum, and among my men."  
  
"We're not scum!"  
  
"That's a nice attitude. I like it. There's fire in your eyes when you are angry! You look like a seven year old boy, but things can be changed."  
  
"What are you talking about?"  
  
"I believe that you know. I brought you girls here for a reason, well other than the obvious powers of course. You are the men's main source of entertainment. Now that we have the uniforms the fun can really begin."  
  
"I have to ask you what you are talking about again!"  
  
"Oh, I believe that I don't need to tell you. What happened to a woman's intuition? I'm guessing that you're not ready yet."  
  
"What am I not ready for?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough. You are the key to saving your friends. Guards! Take her out of my office and leave her be for the day. She has a decision to make. Tell me your decision tomorrow, your friends freedom or your own selfish desires. Here is your new uniform. And this one is for Betsy and inside of this box are uniforms for all of the men in your cell." The guards come in and throw her back into the cell causing her to land on the box.  
  
"Hey, I've got such a great surprise!" Kitty says sarcastically. "We've got uniforms! Here Betsy. They give us these fitted things and the guys get things that are so baggy that they are going to fall off. I almost told him that I was just a cross dresser!"  
  
"We don't need that image Pryde."  
  
"Stuff it Pietro." Kitty opens the box. "Wow, not too many sizes. Here ya go Pie!"  
  
"Don't call me that!"  
  
"Why not? I can't have a name to call you when you call me Pryde?"  
  
"Just don't do it or you won't like the results. My father will-"  
  
"Hello, I'm an X-Man! Not exactly scared of Magneto and not working for him! Oh, and here is your uniform." Kitty says handing him one.  
  
"Why are you handing them out?"  
  
"Why not? I have bad news to give you all in a minute anyway, even though I'm not quite sure what he was saying, maybe someone can help me figure it out." Kitty says continuing her work.  
  
"Do you try to annoy me Pryde?"  
  
"No, it just comes naturally, oh and I like the new look. Somehow you look younger without your hair. Most guys look older."  
  
"Shut up! You aren't helping."  
  
"Oh, but you know that you love me!" Kitty says smiling.  
  
"No, there is only one man on the planet who is dumb enough."  
  
"That was low. I'll get you back and trust me he will hear about it."  
  
"I'm not scared."  
  
-20 minutes later-  
  
"Umm... where to begin."  
  
"The beginning is always the easiest." Kurt jokes.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. He told me that that Betsy and I are here for the entertainment of his men, and then-"  
  
"I will be the entertainment for no man!"  
  
"It looks like it's too late for either of us to have a say. I need to know from all of you, and I need honest opinions. This boss of theirs, he kind of gave me an offer. I can stay here and all of you will be released, but I really didn't understand what he wanted, but I also have faith in Pietro's ability to run to his father, so I know that I wouldn't be here too long."  
  
"You're not going to give yourself for us. Trust me when I say that, because I do have an idea of what he wants." Logan says causing everyone else to nod in agreement.  
  
"Pryde you don't deserve that, even though I may not like you, I'm not able to stand you normally actually, but none of us could live with that."  
  
"But it can't be-"  
  
"Katya, I refuse to leave here without you. No one would be happy because to leave and let you be further mistreated would be wrong."  
  
"Ok, but I think that you all are just afraid of 'certain reactions', am I right?"  
  
-Two Days Later-  
  
Moans were heard as two spirit broken teen mutants were added to the collection of mutants waking everyone up.  
  
"I'm starting to think that we are an ant farm!" Kitty says as she looks at them and recognizes them. "Jean! Scott! What's wrong?" She says running over to them.  
  
"They attacked the mansion and they killed Professor Xavier!" Jean says crying Kitty walks over and wraps her arms around the sobbing girl.  
  
"It'll be ok. He wouldn't want you to be like this, he would want you to uphold his ideals. He thought more of you than this. He saw a strong person inside that would one day carry on his work both with Cerebro and with the Institute." Kitty says trying to cheer her up.  
  
"He was beheaded Kit, none of us should be thinking like that. It's a time for grief right now. Let her grieve." Scott says solemnly.  
  
"Don't say that! What would the Professor say! If that is how you two choose to act after his death, fine by me, but I refuse to act that way." Kitty says standing up. "How do you behead a telepath?" Kitty asks almost as an afterthought.  
  
"What would you know, I bet you're still an Acolyte."  
  
"I thought that there may be another way to do things, another way to live, but I was wrong. Maybe I should have stayed an Acolyte, at least then I wouldn't have to put up with this excuse of leadership!"  
  
"I am not an excuse for leadership!" Scott yells.  
  
"Hello Mr. I love the Danger Room sessions, let's go twice a day!" Kitty mocks. "I think that you are a sorry excuse for a leader." (A/N- Don't ask where that came from, but it sounds like him, doesn't it?)  
  
"And you'd do any better?"  
  
"Yes I would, I won't put up with your crap, and that is the first step, you can't think for yourself. Heaven help the X-Men if you're in charge."  
  
"At least I know where my allegiance lies."  
  
"I don't think that anyone in this room will blame me when I say I know that Magneto was right all along. The war between mutants and humans has just started. I hope it's not too rough on you when you get out. You know, that rude awakening that will come with being completely wrong."  
  
"No, war can still be avoided. You're just a little know-it-all brat who really doesn't know anything at all!"  
  
"Let me tell you this Goggle Boy, I know that I'm right, who in here agrees with me?" Everyone nods but the sobbing Jean and angry, reddening by the minute Scott.  
  
"Kurt!" Scott says seeing him agree with Kitty.  
  
"Sorry man, but the fuzzy dude must agree! Kitty has a point."  
  
"The time in here with her has ruined all of you. Kitty, you are no longer an X-Man." Scott says.  
  
"You can't make that call." Logan says. "It's for whoever's in charge now."  
  
"If she's there I'm leaving."  
  
"Go ahead and leave, the only person who will miss you is Jean!"  
  
"Katya." Piotr warns. "You might want to back down, we do not need to fight amongst ourselves."  
  
"Yeah, I'll back down now, but this isn't over by a long shot." Kitty turns from Scott to look at Piotr. "Thanks, I was loosing my head, wasn't I?" She smiles and Piotr just nods. "I actually looked to you as a friend once, but now I'm not so sure." She says as she looks back at Scott.  
  
"Good, because I don't look to you as anything."  
  
"Fine by me, I won't force you to like me, but it's going to be hard for you in here if you hate me, because we're stuck in this room all the time!"  
  
-X-Men-  
  
Everyone sits in the rec room, some just sitting there, some are crying, a few have cried themselves to sleep. Storm stands up and walks out, Mr. McCoy follows her. (A/N- Yes, Mr. McCoy is now here. I haven't really had anything happen here in a while, just thought that I would say he is 'the Beast'.)  
  
"So what do you think that we should do?" He asks her. "We are the only adults present."  
  
"Yes, and that worries me. I'm not sure that we are as safe here as we believe."  
  
"Yes, I agree, but I don't think that we should move the children. We have lost four of our main team."  
  
"Five. Kitty, Logan, Kurt, Scott and Jean. What are these people after? I'm sure that other mutants are missing also. I find it hard to believe that we are the only team missing team members."  
  
"Yes, I do too. Think of their powers, that is what I believe they are after."  
  
"Yes, which means that none of us are safe. We need to take the children away, but I just can't bring myself to say anything to them."  
  
"You may just be their next target."  
  
"I am more than aware of that. My powers would be very useful, but I believe that there are students with better powers for them than mine, so I will concentrate on protecting them. Many of them will be leaving after the funeral tomorrow. Until after that we won't know who he even left everything to."  
  
"Yes, I suppose that we must know that before we decide anything."

===========

over 100 reviews! I'm so happy!


	34. The funerals

Somekindafreaky- you scared me badly with the bullets, but I'll answer each one. 1) Indirectly it is Remy, though Pete points him in the right direction. 2) I HATE Scott, Lance, Jean and am still warming up to Sabertooth. 3) I like how I do 'boss' it makes me feel special, okay that was off topic. Anyway, they don't feed them nearly enough, so she would have lost all of the fat on her body and any shape that she had to her. I would like to see some of them shaved, but you know that they didn't even try to shave Kurt! Lol. 4) I play flute concert but I'm flag corps marching, but I know that I've said that. I'll see if I can get a pic of our outfits to load on my profile (If still does that) If not I'll try on my site. Yeah, the main band is stupid looking! 5) I'll try to finish it before then, just review every chapter for me, okay? I only have 3 more, and they should be up today, but then I am going to bed! I need to sleep! Been a long day, and one long response! Are you getting used to that yet?  
  
DemonRogue13- I love how excited you seem about it! That is just great for my mood today! Yeah!  
  
Ch33: The funerals  
  
The next morning was cold and drizzling, probably reflecting Storm's emotions. It had been this way since he had been killed, except for at first there were severe thunder storms. Everyday on the news there was something about the 'Millionaire Xavier' or so the media dubbed him, and they just couldn't seem to grasp the fact that he did want to be buried in his hometown.  
  
"Idiots." Jubilee said as she saw the swarming reporters. "They just can't leave anything alone, can they?"  
  
"Not if they think they can get anything from it." Bobby says.  
  
"Reminds me of a funeral at home, all of these people." Amara replies.  
  
"They need to leave." Ray says staring at all of them. "It's none of their business."  
  
"I agree." Bobby says.  
  
"Take your seats, it's about to begin." Storm tells the new recruits.  
  
-Afterward-  
  
Bobby was comforting a crying Jubilee while Amara was crying on Sam's shoulder. Rhane was lightly sniffling to the side when Roberto wrapped and arm around her shaking shoulders and she cried on him too. Many other people had shown up, and even Magneto had made a brief appearance, but everyone knew that he couldn't stay because there was still a threat to him out there and at the moment it was very real. He had something about 'paying his respects to a dear friend' and that he was 'unable to stay because of his dire situation.' At least they were thankful that he hadn't been arrogant because the war had started, he had been right from day one.  
  
-Next Day-  
  
All the X-Men stand outside. There were two taxi's outside. Many of the students were leaving after the death of Professor Xavier. Jubilee, Rhane and Jamie were leaving. The three said their tear filled good-byes with a few saying that they'd see each other soon or write. "This has to blow over soon right?" Bobby asked Jubilee when she started crying on his shoulder.  
  
-1 month later- -Elsewhere-(A/N- Scott, Jean and Lance are dead. Pyro, Bobby, Wanda and Rogue were brought in. It's been a month after all!)  
  
"Answer 'im. It'll be easier on ya." (A/N- one of my major changes was that this guards part was originally Pete's part, but I changed that. Aren't you glad? You'll see in a minute.)  
  
"Burn in hell, both of you." Kitty says through clenched teeth at the guard and the 'Boss'.  
  
"It's this or your parents die. And you will be the soul cause." The 'Boss' says as she stands there shocked. He raised a screen revealing that he had her parents tied up across the room.  
  
"No! Mom! Dad! You're a monster!" Kitty says fighting against the chains that have held her to the floor for the last week.  
  
"No! Kitty don't! It'll be fine!" Mrs. Pryde says. "We would both give our lives for your happiness! Don't let him boss you around!"  
  
"Shut up woman!" The 'Boss' says.  
  
"No! You cannot force our daughter to do that!" Mr. Pryde says. Right then he shoots Mr. And Mrs. Pryde causing Kitty to fall to the floor. (A/N- very anticlimactic!) "Guard! Get her out of her. Take her back to her cell! We can get her cooperation yet." The guard undoes her chains and picks Kitty up and carries her down the hall.  
  
"Get off of me you monster!" Kitty yells hitting him.  
  
"Nope, I'm takin ya ta da cell." He says throwing her in and slamming the door shut. Kitty just lays there in a heap on the floor. She just lays there phasing through the hands of anyone trying to help her. Eventually she fell asleep right there on the floor, and still phased through their hands when they tried to carry her to her cot.  
  
"What do you think bloody happened to her?" Pyro asks staring at her.  
  
"Ah'm not sure."  
  
"Why don't you just touch Half-Pint and see what you can see."  
  
"That's an invasion of privacy!" Rogue says shocked. "How dare ya assume that Ah'd-"  
  
"Fine Kid, I didn't assume anything. Just thought that ya might try considering that she's not talking, and that is odd for Kitty. Something big happened in there. And think about it! We haven't seen her in a week! Anything could have happened!"  
  
"Maybe when yer hair grows back out ya'll grow a brain."  
  
"If Katya doesn't want to say it, it shouldn't be forced."  
  
"I agree, if Pryde doesn't want to say it then we don't need to know, and if you can't wait until she's ready then-"  
  
"Ah say ya shut up. If she doesn't want us ta know she won't tell us."  
  
"Yeah, after a bloody week wherever he put her, she should be expected to be in bloody bad shape." Pyro says.  
  
"I fell bloody sorry for her, I know how cruel he can be, but I know firsthand." Petge says.  
  
"I don't think that it's anything that he did to her." Wanda says. "That guys a monster. The way he looks at you... the way he acts and how he talks. There's no telling what he did." Wanda had agreed to put the anger for her father aside when she found out what was happening here. Rogue had asked her to just put it aside for the moment, not forever, since she knew what happened.  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"What do you think has happened to her parents?" Melinda asks Remy as he walked in the door followed by four kids.  
  
"Remy's not sure. De House was torn up. Remy knows dat something happened dere. Ya don't do dat ta a house fer no reason. And Mrs. Pryde always kept de house spotless."  
  
"I'm not going to ask how you know."  
  
"Remy was dere neighbor! Don't think like dat, ya know mon chere too well ta think dat."  
  
"Yeah, but it is you after all."  
  
"Why did you bring them here? It isn't child-friendly." Magneto asks when he comes in.  
  
"Because mon chere's mother has been taken. Whatever they want mon chere ta do dey took her mother ta try and convince her."  
  
"What could they want?" Melinda asks. "I mean, I know that they want the powers of the people they have taken, but-"  
  
"It could be anything Melinda. I'm not sure. I know that they are after me as well. If they get me you two have to get out of here. This isn't going to end well. At least Charles isn't around to see his ideals fail so badly and so rapidly." (A/N- Remy, Melinda, Magneto and Sabertooth are all that are left here.)  
  
"Remy don't trust dese guys. As soon as mon chere is out, dey're dead."  
  
"I agree. Not only has he taken Pietro, I found out that he took Wanda also. I was contacted by the asylum yesterday. It appears that they claimed to be bringing her to me."  
  
"They are after powers, that much is for sure now."  
  
"What happened to Kitty?" Tami asks. "I like Kitty, I don't want anything to happen to her!"  
  
"Kitty is stupid!" Jenny says. "She doesn't know anything. She'd have protected her Mom if she did. And what did Kitty do? She was goofing off somewhere."  
  
"Watch it little girl!" Melinda says. "I'm not going to put up with that! If you're going to have that attitude then we should just send you to a foster home!"  
  
"Our Daddy will take us!" Jenny says.  
  
"No he won't. Remy remembers Kitty telling him that yer Father was told he couldn't and dat's why her Mrs. Pryde was yer guardian."  
  
"You knew that Jenny. You are so stupid sometimes. I hope Kitty sends just you to a foster home and I hope you get the worst foster parents ever!" Eric says shoving her causing tears to well up in Jenny's eyes.  
  
"Hey! No shoving! And nothing that low! You should know better!" Melinda says. "Can we just give them rooms so that I can send them to them!" All four kids hide behind Remy. "Wow, at least Remy is popular with someone!"  
  
"Hey fille! Remy's got fellings too!"  
  
"I don't like her, she's mean." Tami says.  
  
"Remy has ta agree, but she won't do anythin."  
  
"Hey! Remy LeBeau! That is a lie! I can make your worst nightmares come true, don't push me!"  
  
"This place isn't child friendly and the people here aren't either. Surely you know this."  
  
"Remy knows, but dey don't have anyone. Mrs. Pryde got kidnapped and their father isn't fit ta keep dem. Da only family dey have left is Kitty and no one knows where she is. Remy has ta take care of dem."  
  
"Well, that is one less thing for Kitty to worry about, or be mad about, when she gets back." Melinda says shrugging. 'Though it will only be me taking care of them when Remy is out looking for her.'  
  
"Where is Kitty? I want Kitty!" Tami says.  
  
"I'm too old for this." Magneto says walking off.  
  
"I guess that was a yes. I'll help you out Remy." Melinda offers.  
  
"Merci, Remy's gonna need it."  
  
"Let's go to the zoo!" Eric says pulling on Remy's sleeve.  
  
"Non, Remy has ta go and try ta find Kitty. She'll be worried-"  
  
"No she won't." Jenny says.  
  
"You are one spoiled little kid, what is your problem?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Kitty is my problem." Jenny says crossing her arms over her chest and tilting her head up at Melinda.  
  
"You are so much like Sarah!"  
  
"Remy agrees."  
  
-Next Day-  
  
"Where's MY Remy?" Jenny asks Melinda as she walks into the poker room turned kitchen.  
  
"Out. He never tells me where he goes."  
  
"But I want him here! I bet he's looking for that ungrateful brat that just so happens to be my annoying cousin."  
  
"Listen up kid, I just happen to like Kitty, so you had better stop talking about her now or I'm going to have to do something. Do not push me!"  
  
"I want my Remy."  
  
'She can have her own Remy. It worked on Sarah it will work on her too.' Right then 'Remy' walks into the room. "There he is." Melinda says smiling brightly as Jenny believes it. "Now get out of here you two! And don't wake up anyone else. It's only eight. Let the other kids sleep."  
  
"You're not my mother."  
  
"Dat's not a good way ta act toward her. She's trying ta take care of ya."  
  
"I don't care. Let's get out of here." Jenny says dragging 'Remy' out of the room.  
  
"Too much like Sarah for me."  
  
-Later-  
  
"It's mine!" Jenny screams.  
  
"No way! It is mine!" Tami says.  
  
"Give it!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes! Now!"  
  
"No way!"  
  
"I said it's mine and you have to listen to me!"  
  
"I'm older!"  
  
"Only by 5 minutes!" Jenny screams grabbing the remote and causing Tami to fall to the ground bleeding from the side of her head.  
  
"What's wrong- Tami!" Melinda goes over to her. "What happened?"  
  
"Jenny's just being her normal self and won't let anyone watch what she doesn't want to watch. I was in the middle of watching Lizzie!" (A/N- My sister is 13 and watches it, they're 12 so therefore they can watch it!)  
  
"Jenny, turn it back!" Melinda demands.  
  
"No, she told me that I could watch what I wanted to!"  
  
"Go watch it up in my room, go on. No one will stop you. I'll get a TV put in your room soon."  
  
"Hey!"  
  
"You didn't turn the channel back, it's fair."  
  
"Whatever." Jenny says putting her hands on her hips and stomping out of the room.  
  
"Don't mind my sister, she'll warm up to you in the end." Tami smiles.  
  
"That's good to know. But it looks like Kitty has some competition when she gets back doesn't it?"  
  
"Yep. I hope that Kitty gets Remy. Jenny shouldn't be any trouble for her. He looks right through her anyway." Tami says causing them both to laugh. 


	35. A Guardian

Ch34: A guardian  
  
-Two weeks later-  
  
"I... I have to... get out of here." Kitty whispers, it's the first thing that she has said since the brutal murder of her parents two weeks ago, it only catches Rogue's attention since Logan is out of the cell.  
  
"Kitty!" Rogue says going over to her. "Are ya ok now? Ah've been worried."  
  
"No, I won't be ok for a long time." Kitty says touching Rogue's cheek.  
  
"Oh God, Kit!" Rogue says as Kitty starts crying again. "We'll get ya out of here. Do ya think ya can phase out if Ah can get Pietro ta get ya back? His specialty is runnin ta his father anyway."  
  
"Yes. My power finished changing yesterday I can use it whenever now. This collar doesn't work anymore."  
  
"Good, Ah'll get him. You two just get to the Acolytes. Kit, when you're there don't wash up or change, yer gonna have ta come back. Ok?"  
  
"Ok. I won't clean up, but I'll come back."  
  
Rogue walks over to Pietro. "Pietro Maximoff, Ah have a job fer ya."  
  
"What is it now? Can't you see I'm trying to wallow in my own self pity now?"  
  
"Yeah, Ah see that. Ya need ta get over tha fact that they shaved yer head again. It happens every two days."  
  
"But look at how cut up my head is! They do such a bad job at it! Get on with telling me what you need so I can get on with telling you no and being alone again."  
  
"Kit needs out of here. Ah found out what they did ta her. The two of ya need ta run ta tha Acolytes and tell Mags what's goin on. He'll know what ta do. Make sure ya come back though and tell us. Kit needs out of here Pietro, and she needs out of here badly. Will ya do it?"  
  
"She can get me out?"  
  
"Yeah, she can get us all out, but we don't need that right now. We need ta know what Magneto wants us ta do."  
  
"Fine, but those X-Men won't let my dad help them."  
  
"Yeah they will. Trust meh. Ah'm gonna work on that while ya'll are gone."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Don't clean yourself up, don't change your clothes, don't do anything!" Rogue warns. "Ah'm gonna make yer excuse fer them not seein ya, but ya need ta make it quick."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"30 minutes at tha most."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Come on, yer goin ta her." Rogue says walking over to Kitty. "Hey Kit, he's gonna take ya ta Mags. Just make sure ya'll come back. He can get us out of here. Ya only have about half an hour. They shouldn't bring Logan back fer at least an hour, but if ya are gone one time they're in here and back the next, they'll get suspicious, and we don't need that, so be here before they get in here."  
  
"Ok." They both say nodding. Pietro picks Kitty up and places her on his back. "On the count of three phase. 1... 2... 3." And they were gone.  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"5 minutes, not too bad." Pietro says. "That sand was terrible."  
  
"I could tell you little whiner." Kitty says half-heartedly.  
  
"Kitty? Pietro?" Melinda asks running in and throwing her arms around Kitty. "Oh my God! Everyone has been so worried! Pietro? What happened to your hair?"  
  
"Don't remind me. They had to shave it."  
  
"It'll grow back thicker." Melinda says.  
  
"Hey, maybe this is a good thing for my look, thicker hair. I have to think about that."  
  
"How are my cousins?"  
  
"Remy brought them here two weeks ago. They're fine."  
  
"Thank God!" Kitty says sighing in relief. "I hope that you like them. They can't go back to my mother." She says tearing up.  
  
"Kitty-"  
  
"You're home! Are you the only two remaining?"  
  
"No. Father we need your help to free everyone."  
  
"How many mutants have survived thus far?"  
  
"The only deaths were Lance Alvers, Jean Gray and Scott Summers." Kitty says looking from Melinda to Magneto.  
  
"Ah, I see. What do you need me to do?"  
  
"I can phase everyone out of their collars, but I can't guarantee that they will all come it out alive. So I need you all to help me get them out."  
  
"Maybe we should leave Remy out of this one." Melinda says. "With how he talks about what he'll do I'm not sure that we want him there."  
  
"But we will need him there." Magneto says. "Anything else?"  
  
"Yeah, everyone is injured, except Logan, and we are going to need some kind of medical help. All of us have things like cracked ribs and stuff, but the only place I can think of is at the institute. They have a doctor there now and he's a mutant, so it's not like we have to keep anything secret, so there won't be the hassle of a human doctor or hospital for that matter."  
  
"Yes, but I want to make sure that they will not come back after any of us." Magneto says. "They must learn that mutants cannot be toyed with."  
  
"I know my way around so I'll just destroy all of their computers while you all are dealing with everyone else, but I want to kill their boss personally."  
  
"If you can give me a proper reason right now why I shouldn't kill him myself for messing with my team."  
  
"He... he killed... my parents." Kitty looks Magneto in the eyes. "He shot them... while he made me watch."  
  
"You're not going alone." Magneto says. "He could do the same to you."  
  
"Fine, then I'll take someone with me. I'll just have to decide who."  
  
"Kitty why don't you call the Xavier Institute while you're deciding since we have to get back in 10 minutes." Pietro says.  
  
"Ok"... "Hi Storm." ... "Yeah, it's really me." ... "I know that I have worried you." ... "Listen I need you to get the med lab ready." ... "Eleven." ... "Logan needing any medical anything would be a funny day." ... "OK, are you sure that he doesn't mind?"... "Ok, I'll see you soon." ... "Bye!" Kitty hangs up the phone. "Needless to say they were shocked to hear from me. They've agreed to have the med lab ready as long as I explain what happened."  
  
"Are you sure that you are ready for that?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Yeah. It's only been two weeks... but they would want me to be strong. They wouldn't want me to mope around and not live my life."  
  
"Are you sure?" Magneto asks.  
  
"Yes. I can do this. Pietro can tell you where it is exactly. I'd just say meet us there after nightfall. They never come in to check on us at night. If you give me a time I can have all of the collars off, since that stupid clock rings the stupid hours!"  
  
"How about 10:30? It'll be really dark then and that will give us time to find somewhere to take Kitty's cousins." Melinda suggests.  
  
"Yes, we must find a place to put them out of harms way." Magneto says.  
  
"Are you going to have the X-Men help you?" Pietro asks.  
  
"I doubt it. Since Charles died I have had no reason to speak to any of them, I do not know how they will react to my presence."  
  
"But they still trust me."  
  
"That could be our most valuable asset, but I want you back. Pretending pacifism when it is impossible is idiocy."  
  
"That's true, I was going to demand to come back anyway."  
  
"At least we agree on something."  
  
"But I have a question, and I need an answer."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"As you already know my parents are dead... which technically makes me an orphan... which means I have to have a guardian to stay here. Who is going to be my guardian? I am only a few months from being 18, so it won't be for long, just don't say Remy, that would be awkward."  
  
"Him a guardian of anything? I don't trust him enough to even joke about that. Maybe Mags will become your guardian." Melinda says looking up at him.  
  
"I have no family left that would take me. My father was disowned when he married my mother. And my mother has no family left, it was only Angie and the kids, and Angie is dead and it's laughable to say they can be my guardian, but they need one too, I can do that once my birthday comes around."  
  
"Yeah, and I would say to rule Sabertooth out." Melinda says shrugging.  
  
"Which leaves myself or Piotr."  
  
"It's your call." Kitty says.  
  
"Ewww! Don't do it father! That would make her... Ewwww!" Pietro says causing Melinda to laugh and Kitty to sigh.  
  
-Xavier Institute-  
  
"It was really her?" Amara asks jumping out of her seat.  
  
"Sit down. She wouldn't tell us where they were holding everyone, all she said was that the med lab would be needed. She said that there were 11 mutants." Mr. McCoy explains.  
  
"Are we expected to take in the Brotherhood and the Acolytes?" Tabby asks.  
  
"Possibly, but just for a few hours."  
  
"Why?" Amara asks.  
  
"Because this is the only place where Mutants can receive medical attention without everyone making a big deal about it. It's hard to get a doctor for mutants, so we must. But the stories that they come back telling may shock and appall you."  
  
"Why?" Ray asks.  
  
"I can see this is going to be difficult to explain when we ourselves have no answers." Hank says.  
  
==========  
  
Yeah, I know it sucked, but if you think about it Kitty and the kids would need a guardian since her parents are dead! Ah! Anyway, I know that that was unneeded and stupid, but I just liked Pietro's reaction. 


	36. The Grand Escape and Kitty's Revenge

Ch 35: The Grand Escape  
  
"Are you sure that you want Remy?" Melinda asks Magneto as they wait for him to return.  
  
"Yes, I'm not telling him where we are going until we get there."  
  
"Remy's ready. Are ya sure dat ya should leave him with dem?"  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. He's not needed where we are going."  
  
"He hasn't left yer side in two months, dat's odd."  
  
"Do not question my methods, come on, we must hurry."  
  
"Fine, Remy won't ask any more question other dan where are we goin?"  
  
"You'll see soon enough. Now get in." He says pointing to the metal balls hovering just outside of the door.  
  
-Elsewhere-  
  
"Are we ready?" Kitty asks everyone.  
  
"Who's coming?" Kurt asks.  
  
"Who do you think? Everyone come here, I'm not repeating this." Kitty says as everyone comes closer to her, most of them raising an eyebrow or other gesture of question. "The remaining Acolytes are coming, but only because the X-Men are prepping the Med Lab so that we can all get medical attention without the hassle of a human doctor or hospital. Then you are free to do whatever, but one word of advice, don't wait for me. I have some business to attend to."  
  
"That would mean he was stupid enough to bring Remy." Pietro says as they hear an explosion just outside of the door.  
  
"I need to get the collars off of everyone!" Kitty says phasing them off quickly. "Ok, wait until they open the door and then get out. I'll follow, but I'll be behind you. If I'm not out in five minutes after the last one of you gets out, leave me. I won't be leaving." Kitty says looking at all of them seriously. "Rogue, make sure that that message gets to Magneto."  
  
"Ah can do that fer ya. Just make sure it doesn't have ta happen."  
  
"I'll try. But you know what I have to do. "  
  
"Yeah, Ah do. Just be careful."  
  
"I will. But I'm going alone." Kitty says glaring at everyone. She phases out of the cell and runs down toward 'The Boss's office'.  
  
-Cell-  
  
Right after Kitty runs down the hall Remy blows the door open.  
  
"Wow, that was quiet Swamp Rat."  
  
"And Remy thought he was doin ya a favor."  
  
"Just get out everyone!" Melinda says running into the cell. "Where's Kitty?"  
  
"No one knows where she ran off to. She said that if she wasn't out five minutes after we left to leave her." Pietro says not so calmly.  
  
"Where is she?" Remy says walking over to Pete.  
  
"Down the hall and to the left is where she bloody went. That'd be their 'boss's' office." Remy turns around and runs down the hall.  
  
"Ok, I'm going to lead you all out. Did Kitty tell you the plan?" Melinda asks and everyone nods. "Ok, come on. Mags says you're in for a show when he takes this building down. It's cold outside, just to warn you."  
  
"Well some of us haven't been out of here in months." Logan says growling.  
  
"Ok, just follow me. I'll take you out where you can head to the Xavier Institute." Melinda says running out and they follow. When they reach the outside they see metal orbs. "Get in. There is one for everyone. Once you're in you'll be going to the Institute like I said before."  
  
"Are they safe?" Bobby asks.  
  
"That is how we got here. Now go! Mutant groups have to work together now, we can't think about the team divisions. A lot of things are about to change and start, just go!" Right then everyone gets in.  
  
"Is that all of them?" Magneto asks.  
  
"No. Kitty is still inside and so is Remy, but Kitty told Rogue not to wait more than five minutes. I'm not sure what to do."  
  
"We'll just have to drag them out after we get these people to the Institute."  
  
"I agree. I'll go in and try to find them."  
  
"NO! If they're not back out by the time I get back, then we will look for them. I believe that I know where they are."  
  
"Ok, but hurry, I don't feel like standing out here all night it's freezing!" Magneto just shakes his head and gets into one of the orbs which start flying off. "How long is this going to take?"  
  
-Inside-  
  
"Mon chere!" Remy says seeing her at the door to the office. "What are ya doing?"  
  
"What I have to do Remy. Just let me do it alone."  
  
"Non, Remy can't do dat. He's not going ta loose ya again."  
  
"No, I can't let you come in. I have some pretty nasty things to do and say."  
  
"Ya don't have a choice. Remy is commin with ya no matter where ya go."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Remy thinks dat dis man deserves whatever ya decide ta do. Remy wants ta be dere ta protect ya."  
  
"Remy," Kitty says throwing her arms around him, "thank you. You'll never know how much this means to me."  
  
"Remy can tell." Right then the doors open.  
  
"Ah, two tragic lovers reunited. How romantic, but now you're about to die." Kitty turns from Remy to that too familiar hated male voice.  
  
"I don't think so. You are not getting away with what you did to my parents!"  
  
"Only because you refused me."  
  
"Of course I refused you. Why wouldn't I?"  
  
"I have so much to offer you. I have limitless amounts of money. Anything you want I could buy you."  
  
"Yeah, but you couldn't make me have feelings for you, you couldn't make me love you."  
  
"Who needs love. You've already been handled by all of my men, probably even that idiot Wisdom. You allowed them to see you, to touch you, to explore you, but yet you will not allow me to do the same."  
  
"They did what?" Remy asks.  
  
"Remy, now isn't the time."  
  
"Now is a great time." Remy says pulling out a card and charging it.  
  
"No!" Kitty screams, "Let me do this. I have to do this." Kitty whispers.  
  
"Guards! Get these two! They make me sick with all of these things that they are saying. You'll see it my way soon enough, my dear, dear Katherine."  
  
"I am not your anything!" Kitty screams as Remy attacks the guards. "Who do you think will take you after this? You've been, how do I say... you're... damaged goods. No man will take you now. Plus you look like a seven year old boy, but I can change that. I can take you back to your former self and so much more."  
  
"I AM NOT DAMAGED GOODS! I don't care what you say you can do! I don't care at all! You took away so much from me! You have taken months of my life, months that I cant get back, you have taken months of everyone's lives, you have even taken my parents from me! And yet you sit there like you are offering me the world. Do you think that I will go to you for your money?"  
  
"I have other ways of convincing you, like killing your boyfriend here."  
  
"Don't you dare! If you do that you'll never have a chance in Hell."  
  
"Changing your mind so soon? See I told you that you would change it quickly."  
  
"I haven't changed my mind at all. I'm just informing you that you'll be going to Hell if you touch him."  
  
"You don't scare me little girl, if you are even a girl. I'm not sure what to call you. Most women fall at my feet. They are desperate to have me, and I refuse them."  
  
"That's your money talking, trust me, and I don't go for that kind of a deal. I bet that you had to beat them and that is why they were at your feet." Right 'the boss' pulls out a gun from his desk drawer and fires it at Kitty's chest. The bullet stops midair and goes into his head, right between his eyes.  
  
"Mon chere!" Remy says running to her as Magneto and Melinda walk into the office from where they had been standing in the doorway.(A/N- yeah, yeah. I know that that isn't realistic timing from the Desert to New York and back to the Desert.) "It's ok now. Remy will take care of ya."  
  
"Thank you Remy. I heard that you brought my cousins to the Acolytes."  
  
"Remy had ta. He had ta convince Mags first though, but dey're dere, and safe, with Kitty-Cat." Right as they leave Remy charges the whole building causing it to blow up.  
  
"Are you ok?" Melinda asks.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, someday."  
  
==================  
  
HAHAHA! You have to wait for more! Lol That would be a bad ending! Wouldn't you kill me! Lol. 


	37. Epilogue

A/N- In case I didn't say this before Jenny and Tami are 12 and the boys are 8. I know it's kind of late to say it, and it won't really matter, but they are 12 and 8. It will play a part if you want a sequel! Well, I'm going to write one, it just may not be posted if no one wants one!  
  
Ch 36- Epilogue  
  
-Two weeks later-  
  
"What is the problem with Kitty? Did she just decide to go mute or something? I don't think that I have heard three sentences out of her mouth in weeks!" Jenny says. "And she is always all over Remy. I haven't seen him for five minutes since she got back."  
  
"Shut up Jenny! You should have figured out by now that he doesn't want anything to do with you. He wants Kitty, or else they wouldn't be engaged." Tami says crossing her arms.  
  
"I don't think so, that has to be a lie. I have a brilliant plan."  
  
"Hey, hold on Jenny! Her parents just died and the memorial was just two days ago! Why are you so harsh? Can't you let her have a little happiness?"  
  
"No, since when did she deserve it? Our mother died and she didn't do anything for us."  
  
"It's different. Mom was sick and didn't die in front of us, Kitty's parents were shot in front of her! We don't even know the whole story yet! We may never know it! Remy may never know it himself!"  
  
"I don't need to know the story, I just know that they are wrong for each other."  
  
"Bloody hell, leave the Shelia alone." Pyro says coming up behind them. "Don't you think that she has bloody been through enough?"  
  
"I'm not going to do anything to her... yet." Jenny says walking off.  
  
"So what did Pete and Betsy say about the way they had to travel back to England?" Tami asks. "They could have set Jenny straight."  
  
"They didn't want to bloody leave, but they understand that the war won't just be here, it will bloody move to England."  
  
"Oh, are you going home too?"  
  
"No, not yet at least."  
  
"That's good. Kitty needs all of the friends close to her that will stay near."  
  
"You are one insightful kid." Pietro says running up.  
  
"I am twelve after all, it's not like I'm three and plus I never did really play with kids, I stayed close to my mom all the time. I was always around adults."  
  
-X-Men-  
  
"So she went back to the Acolytes in the end anyway." Storm says. "I thought that maybe we could keep her here."  
  
"In her eyes the war has started, she has a reason to go back." Logan says. "They killed her parents right in front of her."  
  
"Yes, so I've heard. I'm just sad that Jean and Scott had to loose their lives to those people. They were great role models to some of the children. Their influence will be missed greatly." Storm says. "Some of the children won't stay here because of it."  
  
"You can't expect Bobby or Kurt to stay." Logan says. "After what happened to them... I wouldn't want to stay if I didn't know that I was needed here."  
  
"Yes, Hank and I don't exactly have a firm hand, so to speak." Storm says.  
  
"But you did do ok on your own."  
  
"Yes, but it was only a month and a half. Do you think that Bobby will come back?"  
  
"Probably not. That may be the last we see of him."  
  
"Yes, that is true. I'm worried about the children that went home too though."  
  
"I think that they'll be coming back soon. Their parents will send them back when they see how rough this war is going to get."  
  
"I can only hope. But it will be hard without Charles here, but I think that we can manage fairly well. After all, we did handle 11 mutants in the med lab and the majority of them were our enemies in the past, and nothing was broken and there were no fights. I'm just not sure I'm ready for all of this."  
  
"Regardless it's coming."  
  
-Brotherhood-  
  
"Yo, where are Pietro and Lance? I thought for sure that they would be coming back."  
  
"I heard from Amara that didn't go to the institute after everyone was released. They said that he's dead." Tabby shrugs. "And Pietro left with the Acolytes, looks like he ran back to his father."  
  
"Yo, the makes us the only ones here!"  
  
"That's kind of the point. Who cares if they come back or not, we have the house to ourselves."  
  
"Not quite." Mystique says opening the door. "I'd like to introduce our newest member, Wanda Maximoff."  
  
"Yo, as in related to Pietro?"  
  
"I'm his sister."  
  
"I'd hate that. The boy annoys me. I can't stand him."  
  
-Acolytes-  
  
"Yes, can you please tell her that my name is Margaret." The woman says. "She'll know me very well."  
  
"Whatever you say." Melinda says as Kitty and Remy walk down the stairs.  
  
"What do you want?" Kitty asks.  
  
"I came to see how you feel." Margaret asks as they walk slowly away from the front doors.  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Who is she mon chere?"  
  
"She was that mans wife..." Kitty says her voice trailing off as she sees Remy's eyes narrow. "How did you find this place?"  
  
"Did you think that my husband didn't keep records? I just came to tell you that Pete was right about me, you're not safe, the war has just begun." Right then about 50 men in uniforms with guns step out. "Surrender now, you destroyed the base and killed the men, but I'm not done just yet."  
  
"Yes you are." Kitty says and Remy throws three charged cards into the still open door to alert the other Acolytes. "And we are going to see to it personally." Right then all of the Acolytes come out in all of their glory, (A/N- I just had to use it. Actually it's more than just them) along with Pete and Betsy who hadn't yet left for England.  
  
"I bloody told you so."  
  
"This isn't the time! Now we have to fight." Kitty says as the men in uniform start to shoot at them.  
  
-30 minutes later-  
  
"Now is it time for the bloody I told you so luv?"  
  
"Fine, now you can say I told you so."  
  
"Don't fell like it now. Maybe later."  
  
==============  
  
So should there be a sequel? Yes... No? Vote now! 


End file.
